What If
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Alternate Universe. What if Macy and Stella switched places? What if Macy was the super athletic lifelong best friend of the Lucas boys, and Stella was their fashion loving superfan? Joella. Kacy.
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Song

**A/N:** Okay, so I started this a while back. I'm not sure if I want to continue it. I've completed three episodes, but I wanted to get all of your oppinions. This is basically an Alternate Universe story where Macy grew up with the Lucas boys instead of Stella, and where Stella is the superfan not Macy. Now, Stella and Macy are still the characters we know and love they just have different circumstances. Stella still loves her fashion and Macy is still a die hard athlete. I just thought it would be neat to see how the show would be different if the two switched places. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

What If

by angellwings

_Chapter One: Wrong Song_

* * *

"Macy!" Stella yelled as she raced toward her down the hallway.

"Hey, Stella," Macy answered brightly as she placed her duffel bag in side of her locker.

"Guess what just happened to me?"

"Um, Van Dyke hit you with a football?" Macy guessed curiously as she turned to face her best friend.

"No," She said sternly. "Joe Lucas just bumped me. ME! This is going to be my favorite sweater for the rest of my life."

Macy quirked an eyebrow as Stella pointed to her upper arm, "He bumped it RIGHT there. I mean he touched my arm, Macy!"

Macy smiled at her friend in amusement, "Well then you should probably have the sweater mounted and framed. You could hang it up next to your pencil that Kevin picked up for you last semester."

"See? That's why you're brilliant." Stella gushed.

"I try," Macy chuckled.

"So, what are the Lucas boys wearing today I wonder? I hope it's an improvement on yesterday…I mean Joe wore shorts. Gym shorts! That's a fashion disaster!" Stella cried.

Macy sighed, "Well, their stylist is out of town this week."

Stella shook her head, "If I was their stylist I would make sure they could make sensible choices even if I wasn't around. Whoever their dad hired is failing them miserably."

"Yes, but Stella you would never NOT be around," Macy pointed out with a smirk.

Her face broke out into a dreamy smile, "True."

Macy rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you can't just see them as average guys. I mean once you get to know them they are no different than any other boys at this school."

Stella gasped, "You take that back!"

"Oh please, if you had experienced Nick puking on your pink ranger slip ons you would say the EXACT same thing."

Stella bit her lip, "You wouldn't still have those shoes would you?"

Macy winced, "Stell, remember that conversation we had about boundaries?"

Stella sighed, "I went too far, right?"

"Just a little bit," Macy chuckled. She and Stella turned a corner and Macy stopped in her tracks. Nick was in the atrium with a girl Macy had seen a few times before. Jenny? Minnie? "Penny!"

"What?" Stella asked in confusion. "Who's Penny?"

"The girl Nick's with," Macy said as she motioned toward the atrium. Her mouth dropped open in shock, "He's smiling…and not just any smile. His goofy falling too hard and fast smile."

"Aw," Stella said with a smile. "He's smitten. Cute."

"Yes, it's cute. The first time it happens, but this is crush number 6 and she apparently plays guitar. Joe and Kev have their work cut out for them," Macy said as she shook her head.

"Wait, you're his B.F.F. Why don't YOU have your work cut out for you?" Stella asked.

"It's not my turn. I took care of him after Mia the cheerleader. So Penny the Atrium girl is THEIR problem," Macy said plainly as she watched Joe and Kevin enter the atrium. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Aren't you going to help him?" Stella asked as Kevin and Joe began to tease Nick.

"Why?" Macy pouted.

"Mace," Stella said in a motherly tone. That did it. Now Macy was watching the scene and feeling bad for Nick. Darn Stella and her guilt trips. She groaned. She had better go save her child hood friend's butt.

"I hope you're happy, Stella," Macy muttered as she opened the door and stepped inside. She approached and looped an arm around Penny's shoulders.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Macy asked Nick.

"Yes," he said stiffly as Joe and Kevin vocalized their disagreement.

Macy shook her head, "Leave Nick and his friend alone. You can tease him later, okay?"

"Macy," Nick said with a groan.

"What? It's true. I may be able to get them off your back now but I won't be able to stop them later," She said with a grin and a shrug.

"Fine," Kevin agreed reluctantly. "But you owe us, Mace."

"Oh, please. You still owe me from that time I had to pay the deposit on those ducks you rented," Macy smirked.

"Oh yeah," Kevin said brightly. "That was a good day."

Macy laughed and nodded, "It really was."

"Can you guys take your farm animal talk some where else? _Please?_" Nick asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Macy said as she looped her arms through both Kevin and Joe's and led them out the door.

"Hey! I didn't get to call him Captain McHappy! It took me hours to come up with that nickname! I should at least be able to use it!" Joe pouted as the door closed behind them.

Macy rolled her eyes, "You have the rest of the day to use your lame nickname, Joe."

"It's not lame," He said with a playful glare. "It's awesome just like me."

"Nothing could be as awesome as you," Stella scoffed as Macy and the guys came back into earshot.

"Hey, Stella," Kevin said brightly with a wave.

Stella stuttered and babbled incoherently in response.

"Yeah," Joe said with a sympathetic smile. "Good to see you too, Stella. Actually, you have Mrs. Snart's class the same time I do right? Can I borrow your bio notes? I kind of fell asleep yesterday."

Stella let loose a startled squeak.

Macy sighed and let go of Joe's arm to count down on her left hand, "5…4…3…2…1."

As soon as one left Macy's mouth Stella fainted and hit the floor with a thud.

Kevin and Joe winced.

"So, I guess that's a no on the bio notes?" Joe asked Kevin and Macy. Macy chuckled and smacked Joe.

"Help me get her to the nurse," She told him as she reach down to lift her up.

"Hey, let me do that, Mace," Kevin offered as he stepped forward in her place.

"Oh, that's sweet, Kev, but I could have-"

"Don't worry about it. You ready Joe?" Kevin asked. Joe nodded and then counted to three before lifting her.

Macy walked with them to the nurse and then sent them both on their way to homeroom.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

She nodded, "It's fine. Mrs. Calf doesn't really care if we're late to homeroom. No worries."

"See you later, Mace." Joe said as he began to walk away.

"What time is your practice finished today?" Kevin asked.

"Around 5, why? What's up?"

"Nothing just wondering. Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, um sure, a ride would be nice. Mom's doing inventory at the store tonight so I was just gonna just catch a ride from Mitchell at practice but-"

"No need to catch a ride from Mitchell," Kevin said a little too eagerly. "I'd be happy to come back and pick you up, Mace."

"Alright, then I'll see you at five," Macy smiled.

She waved as Kevin walked out of the infirmary and then turned back an unconscious Stella.

"He likes you, you know," Stella said from the cot she was laying on. Macy jumped and gasped.

"Stella! Don't do that! Open your eyes before you talk!" Macy yelled in a startled tone. "And Kevin does not like me. I know how his mind works. Nick thinks of me as a sister and therefore I'm like his sister as well. That's it."

"Would you want him to like you if he did?" Stella grinned as she glanced up at Macy.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe," Macy said with a soft smile. She quickly shook her head and pushed away the thoughts. "But it's not going to happen. He wouldn't let something like that happen."

Stella shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "I think he already has."

There was a moment of silence before Stella spoke up, "Macy, can I get your help with something?"

"Sure, Stell, what's up?"

"Well, in my home economics class we have this 'sew a piece of clothing' assignment, and I need you to help me test my project," Stella said.

"Test? Isn't that assignment just your standard follow the pattern type of sewing?" Macy asked warily.

Stella scoffed, "No way that I am following a generic pattern. Besides I have this idea that could earn me the big bucks some day."

"What idea is that?"

"Well, you know how my dear sweet Jonas Heads tend to rip at the guys' clothes?" She asked with a fond smile.

Macy sighed, "Yes, yes I do. For some reason the guys have forced me to store extra shirts for them in MY locker. I mean they have their own lockers! Can't they just-"

"Macy…"

She cleared her throat, "Right, sorry, back to your project."

"Well, it really is tragic when a garment dies in that fashion. I mean I don't even rip at the guys clothes unless the outfit is truly horrifying so I've decided to solve that problem with, drum roll please, Stellcro! Patent Pending, of course," Stella said excitedly.

"Stellcro?"

"Yes, instead of having to re-stitch a sleeve or a whole shirt you can just slip another sleeve onto the garment in its place instantly."

"So, Velcro for garment seams?"

"Exactly, hence why it's called 'Stellcro'," Stella smirked. "Will you help me?"

Macy shrugged, "Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2: Groovy Movies

**A/N: **I apologize if this chapter is majorly redundant. I'm trying very hard to keep everyone in character AND change the story appropriately. But I want the episode's main plot to be the same so it's hard to shake things up while keeping them the same, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two: Groovy Movies_

* * *

Macy had noticed Joe working on a very large birthday card the night before. At first she had thought that the guys had actually remembered their mother's birthday, but then she saw the card was addressed to their dad. She knew immediately what Joe was up to. The birthday fake out. She shook her head. The irony of the fake out was surely lost on him.

Macy had picked up her gift for Mrs. Lucas earlier today. She had gotten her gift certificates to a spa for a day of relaxation and pampering. Every woman needed one every now and then. She turned the corner to see Joe showing off his huge card while Nick and Kevin looked like they wanted to murder him.

"Hey guys! I need to get your opinion on something. Would your mom prefer to get 'the Step' or 'the Thigh Master' for her birthday?" Macy asked innocently as she showed them a picture of both choices.

"Oh no," Nick said as he waved a finger at Macy. "I'm not falling for that a THIRD time."

"We just pulled that scam like thirty seconds ago," Joe told her.

"And you would NEVER give our mother one of those. You'd be too afraid she would think you were secretly insulting her or something. No way you would even think about buying either of those for our mom's birthday," Kevin told her with a look that clearly said he wasn't buying any of it.

Macy feigned a dejected expression, "Okay, you're right."

They all three sighed in relief. Macy brightened and pulled an envelope out of her bag, "What I actually got her was a day at that fancy new spa that just opened across town. Manicures, Pedicures, Facials…the works. This place even has a sauna."

Macy smiled victoriously when Nick's eyes widened and he moved to the other side of his brothers. She fought a chuckle when they began to whisper back and forth. It was just as she thought. They had forgotten. It was almost too easy to pick on these guys. It really was.

"You guys totally blanked on her birthday, didn't you?" Macy grinned.

They responded with a chorus of "no"s and other excuses and she finally began to feel sorry for them. She gave them a look of pity.

"I think the school store is still open," She suggested hopefully. They all immediately raced past her discussing gift possibilities as they ran. She wondered if there would come a day where they would remember a birthday or anniversary. She chuckled to herself as she turned and walked away. Probably not.

* * *

Macy scribbled out a tentative schedule for her weekly training sessions with the guys, and scrunched up her nose as she erased her plans for Wednesday. She met with the guys Mondays and Wednesdays after school. She'd been their personal trainer for a little over a year now. She worked for a few more hours until she finally had the concrete version of this month's training schedule. She nodded as she looked over it and then slipped it into her messenger bag. She needed to get Mr. Lucas's approval before she handed it out to the guys. Luckily her house wasn't far from the fire house so she could just walk there relatively quickly. She didn't bother knocking when she arrived and barged on in. There was no one downstairs so she figured, at least, the boys would be upstairs.

As she came up the stairs she heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Lucas.

"Hey, everyone!" Macy said brightly. "I just came by to get Mr. Lucas's approval on-"

She stopped when she noticed the home movies playing on the screen.

"Aw, home movies! My favorite!" Macy quickly sat down on the arm of Mrs. Lucas's chair. She noticed Mrs. Lucas crying softly. She smiled fondly at the older woman, "Happy crying?"

She nodded as Kevin handed her a tissue.

Macy's eyes widened at the site if the guys hair. She chuckled, "Wow, talk about a bad hair day…well more like a bad hair decade for you guys."

Nick laughed mockingly, "Very funny, Misa. Your hair back in the day wasn't that much better or have you forgotten about the boy cut?"

She glared at him, "At least my hair didn't look like it was cut while wearing a bowl on my head."

"True, it did however make you look like Mitchell Misa instead of Macy Misa."

Macy glared at him and scrunched up her face as she mocked him in a low voice, "Oh look at me, I'm Nick Lucas. I play a plethora of musical instruments and think I'm oh so special."

The video on the screen changed and Macy's eyes softened, "Aw, look at that little girl with the curly pig tails! Isn't she adorable?"

The video was of one of Macy's first basketball games.

Macy smiled, "Did you see that pass? She's just a natural born athlete, and watch as she scores right here! Just watch…eat that older kids!"

Kevin, Joe, and Nick shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"I think that's enough home movies for today," Nick said as he rolled his eyes and turned off the video.

Macy scoffed, "Rude. It was just getting good!"

Kevin chuckled and patted her shoulder, "We can watch more of it later, Mace."

"Fine," Macy agreed as she remembered why she dropped by. "Mr. Lucas I have the schedule for the next month if you would like to look over it."

"Sure, Macy, I'll take it now and get back to you tomorrow," Tom said as he held out his hand for the paper. Macy quickly rifled through her bag and found it. She placed it in his hand.

"Okay, well that's why I came by so I should probably go," Macy said as she stood up.

"Macy, why don't you stick around for dinner," Mrs. Lucas offered. "We've got plenty."

Macy smiled, "Sure, I'd love that."

Macy was so glad to be a part of this family. Sure, she teased the boys, but it was no more teasing than what they would get from an actual sister. In a pinch she would do anything for them and she knew they would do anything for her. She loved every member of the Lucas family, and she had no idea what she would do with out them.

* * *

"You guys did what?" Macy asked loudly into her phone.

Nick sighed on the other end, "Tweedles Dee and Dumber used a colander instead of a bowl and we ended up destroying our home movies."

Macy winced, "Your mother must be upset. She loved those things."

"She's playing the loving and forgiving card."

"Ouch," Macy said as she wrinkled up her nose.

"So, Kevin had this idea and we need your help," Nick said.

"How can I help?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to re-make the home movies and we need you to be in a few of them."

"Sure, of course I'll help," Macy agreed.

"Sweet, can you come over now?" He asked.

She stood and began gathering her things, "I'm on my way right now. See you in a few."

She and Nick hung up and Macy was out the door in a matter of minutes. She arrived at the firehouse and immediately headed upstairs.

"Hey, guys, I'm-" Macy froze when she saw them all standing in front of her in fleece, footy, pajamas. She couldn't help but laugh at the picture they made. "Oh what would the paparazzi say about this, I wonder?"

Nick glared at her, "Don't laugh too much…we have a pajamas for you too."

Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry what?"

Kevin tossed her a pair of footy pajamas covered in little yellow ducks, "Enjoy."

"Awesome," Macy deadpanned. "Where did you even get these?"

"We had Joe ask Stella for a favor. She had them done in like half an hour," Kevin said in an impressed tone.

Macy's eyes widened, "Was she conscious when he left?"

"I think so," Kevin said thoughtfully. Macy turned to see the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Wow, and your mother hasn't noticed the sudden out of season decorations…how?"

"She took Frankie to the park," Joe explained as he entered the room with the camera.

"You," Macy said as she pointed to him. "Was Stella awake and alert when you left? And did you give her any sort of compensation for working faster than she's ever worked in her life?"

"Are backstage passes to a Jonas concert compensation enough?" Joe asked.

Macy nodded, "Did she faint when you told her about them?"

He nodded.

"Then yes, that's perfect," Macy grinned. Macy made her way to the bathroom to change, and reluctantly came out afterward. She couldn't believe they had talked her into wearing ducky pajamas. It suddenly hit her what home movie they might be remaking.

"Oh no," Macy said as she glared at her friends. "Please tell me this is not from the Christmas where I ran into that tray of hot cocoa."

Nick smirked, but said nothing.

"No way, Nick," Macy told him. "I'm not doing that again. Why would that even count as one of your mom's treasured memories? Why?"

"Because it started out adorable with you and Kev dancing together," Joe pointed out.

"We were spinning and jumping. It's not like we were a junior Fred and Ginger or something."

"You don't want to dance with me?" Kevin asked her with his large round puppy dog eyes. Macy's eyes widened.

"Not the eyes, Kevin…oh please don't give me those eyes…" Macy let out a defeated sigh, "Darn you Lucas boys. Fine."

Kevin beamed and Macy felt something inside of her chest flutter.

"Okay, so, Kevin and Macy will be dancing over here. Kevin will spin Macy and 'accidentally' let go causing Macy to knock over the tray of cold hot cocoa over there," Joe explained. "Places!"

Macy stared at Joe and then leaned toward Nick, "He's letting this whole director thing go to his head, isn't he?"

"Totally," Nick nodded.

"I said places!" Joe yelled again.

"Shall we?" Kevin asked as he held his hand out to Macy.

She chuckled and took it, "As I'll ever be."

She allowed Kevin to drag her to their 'mark' which was a piece of brightly colored tape stuck to the floor.

"Only for you," Macy said with a pause before she realized what she was saying. "Guys. Only for you GUYS would I relive this memory."

"Action!" Joe yelled. Macy tried not to laugh as Kevin automatically began jumping and spinning. She bit her bottom lip and joined him. Eventually the fact that they were being filmed was forgotten and she was just focused on having fun with Kevin. She and Kevin laughed as they continued to jump around like hyper six year olds.

"And spin her," Joe said. Kevin gave her an apologetic look and quickly spun her toward the tray. Macy sighed as she felt him let go and closed her eyes as she hit the tray and cold hot cocoa spilt all down her front.

"Cut!" Joe said with a light laugh.

"You know," Nick smirked. "I think we need to do that again."

Macy glared at him as the hot cocoa dripped down her chest and seeped into the fleece.

"Yeah, I'm not sure quite enough of the cocoa got on you," Joe agreed with a grin. "Back to one?"

"Back to one," Nick agreed with a smirk and a nod.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Not happening."

"If we did it again we could dance some more," Kevin said happily.

Macy smiled at him, "Maybe some other time, Kev. Right now, I need to get these chocolate covered PJs off of me."

"You've just made our mom very happy, Mace!" Nick yelled after her with a smug grin.

"Oh shut up!" She called over her shoulder as she reached the bathroom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza Girl

**A/N: **Okay, so I just finished the AU for "Keeping It Real" so you guys will definately be getting four AU episodes! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! I'm trying to work out the kinks for the AU of "Band's Best Friend" right now. It's really difficult figuring out how different things should be. But I just thought I would share that so you know I'm working on a fifth episode. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Pizza Girl_

_

* * *

_

All Macy wanted to do was have their training session in peace, but apparently the guys were too full of pizza to even move. She had heard Linda, their stylist complaining about have to take out their jeans yet again. Macy could care less about their clothes. What she did care about was their physiques. Her reputation would not tolerate flabby Lucas boys.

"You guys have to cut out the pizza!" She exclaimed as she turned around the find the boys laying pathetically across their yoga mats. Yes, she made them do yoga. It was difficult and took skill so she made them do it. "Look at yourselves! You can't even move!"

"If we move our pants will rip," Kevin complained pathetically.

"If you would stop eating pizza your pants would fit!" She told them.

Nick shrugged, "I can always wear sweatpants."

"Please don't," Macy sighed. "If you do then I'll have to listen to Stella complain about your clothing choices. Which, as much as I love her, I'd rather not do."

"We could get Linda to make us some really cool looking ones!" Kevin exclaimed.

"With pockets for our pizza!" Joe smiled excitedly.

Macy groaned and rolled her eyes, "I give up. Enjoy your pizza and flabby stomachs."

The boys continued to chat about ways to solve their pants problems while Macy gathered her stuff and left. Why were they eating so much pizza? It wasn't even good pizza. Boys. Why does puberty give them bottomless stomachs?

* * *

Macy met Stella at her locker.

"What is THIS?" Stella asked as she held out a paparazzi candid of Joe in a pair of black sweat pants. "Sweat pants? In public? Really?"

Macy sighed, "They won't stop eating pizza. They just won't stop and I have no idea why."

"Macy!" Joe Lucas yelled as he approached her. "You're a girl!"

Macy blinked at Joe, and spoke up in a flat tone, "Gee, how wonderful of you to have noticed."

"I need some advice," he told her as he ignored her last comment

"About what?" She asked.

"Well, there's this girl and I'm up against to other playas-"

"You did not just say 'playas'…"

Joe looked at Macy and frowned in confusion, "Yeah, I did."

Macy sighed, "Nevermind, continue."

"Anyway, I need a line that will really capture this girl's attention. I was thinking something like 'You know, Maria, I have a motorcycle and you would look stunning in my sidecar.' Or "If I could rearrange the-"

"Alphabet you would put U and I together," Macy finished for him in a bored tone.

"Hey! You could have at least let me finish it," Joe said with a pout.

Stella chuckled at the dejected look on Joe's face. It was just too adorable for her to stay silent.

"Joe, if you want to impress a girl you're better off NOT using lame pick up lines. Trust me on this," Macy told him as she patted his shoulder.

"Ha, yeah and just talk with out having anything prepared? I'd say something stupid."

"Nothing you say could ever be stupid," Stella sighed dreamily. "Unless you said stripes and polka dots could ever possibly go together…that would be stupid."

Joe laughed and scoffed, "That really would be stupid. No way would I ever say that."

Stella and Joe exchanged understanding glances that Macy felt left out of. Was wearing polka dots and stripes at the same time really that terrible?

"Anyway, just be Joe and she'll be more likely to pick you over the other two," Macy told him. "Does that help?"

He shook his head, "No, not really."

Macy sighed, "Well, that's all I've got so go about your day, popstar."

"Rockstar, Macy, I prefer Rockstar," Joe corrected her as he walked away.

"Now why would a guy like that walk around in sweat pants? He seems to know better," Stella said happily as she watched him walk away.

"Come on," Macy said as she pulled Stella down the hall. "I have to go pick up my clubs from the equipment locker and you're coming with me."

"Why?" Stella asked.

"So you don't follow him and try to tell him ways to improve his wardrobe or ask him for a piece of his hair or something else only Stella Malone would do," Macy said as she and Stella made their way toward the equipment locker.

Macy and Stella picked up her clubs and made their way back down the hallway. They were quickly stopped by Nick.

"Macy!"

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around.

"I need your help. I'm trying to get close to a girl," Nick said. Stella took a single step closer to him. He gave her a bored look, "A specific girl."

"Oh," Stella said with an apologetic smile as she stepped away. Macy smiled at her friend in amusement.

"The problem is there are these two other 'Mac Daddies' who are also trying to get close to this girl," Nick told her.

Macy peered at him suspiciously, "This sounds really familiar…Oh no. Nick, are these other 'Mac Daddies' Kevin and Joe?"

Nick said nothing but his eyebrows flew upward. He looked down at the floor and knew he was caught.

Macy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed Nick's wrist and dragged him down the hallway where she found Kevin and Joe talking by the stairs.

"We need to have a meeting," Macy said sternly to the other two as she released Nick's wrist.

"About what?" Kevin asked innocently with wide eyes.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Kevin Thomas Lucas, Jr," Macy said with a glare. "You're all three going after the same girl aren't you?"

The three of them merely stared at her.

"Are you nuts? What are you guys thinking?" Macy asked before turning to Kevin. "So, who is she? Do I know her?"

Kevin glanced cluelessly at his brothers. Why was he the one being targeted?

"Um, I don't think you do."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes?" Kevin answered hesitantly. Stella winced and glanced hesitantly at her best friend. Macy did not look happy at all.

"Wait," Macy said as a light bulb went off. "It's that pizza girl, isn't it? You have to stop this. Do you remember what happened when you guys fought over Mr. Bumble? That did not end well."

The guys all cringed as they thought back.

"We talked about it. We can handle it," Nick told her.

"No you can't and neither can she," Macy told them. "Look, one guy likes a girl…great. Two guys like a girl…even better. Three guys like a girl…jackpot. But when three brothers like a girl…well said girl just bought a ticket on the crazy train."

"So what do we do? We all three really like her," Joe stated in a huff.

"Then all three of you better unlike her. Fast," Macy sighed.

Kevin turned to face his brothers, "Macy's right. If we each go after her we're going to end up fighting."

"Thank you," Macy said as she put her hands on her hips. "Now, I'm going to go to the driving range and when I get done this better all be resolved. Come on, Stella."

"Just for the record," Stella said as Macy began to walk away. "I really like pizza too."

"Stella!" Macy called.

"Right, coming!" Stella said as she quickly followed Macy, but before she did she turned back to the guys. "Glad to see you've all ditched the sweat pants. Good choice."

* * *

Macy shook her head at the guys as she sat in one of the chairs upstairs. They were recounting their evening with Maria. She was supposed to be attempting their yoga session again, but after seeing all of them so mopey she had given up.

"I can't believe we were about to turn our backs on the sacred Book of Jonas Law all for a girl," Nick exclaimed in disgust.

"Even if was Maria with her hair like silky strands of Mozzarella," Joe said.

"She was a big part of lives," Kevin said wistfully. Macy stared at him in amazement.

"Okay, hold on. What did you guys know about this girl? Tell me three non-superficial things about her right now," Macy sighed frustratedly.

"Well, she um…she appreciated a good pick up line," Joe argued.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

"She had a good door bell ringing philosophy. She didn't lean on the bell, that's good," Kevin added pathetically. Macy turned her gaze on Nick expectantly.

"She, um, was smart enough to run away from us when things got crazy?" He said in a questioning tone.

Macy chuckled, "Okay that one I kind of agree with."

Kevin sighed, "We didn't really know anything about her did we?"

"You knew nothing about her except that she was pretty," Macy said honestly. "If you're honest with yourselves this stopped being about Maria a while ago and just started to be about the competition of it all. Which is not what you guys are about. That's what I'm about, but not you guys. You're all about the team work. It's why you guys are a great band."

"We get it, Mace," Nick said with a small smile. "We promise not to be too competitive anymore."

Kevin stood up quickly, "And I promise not to be as competitive as these guys."

"Dude, there's no way you're going to be less competitive than me," Joe said as he stood up as well.

"I say the first one down the poles is the least competitive," Nick challenged.

Macy's eyes widened and she stood there frozen as she watched them race to the poles and slide down. She groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"I got down first."

"Yeah, but I only used one arm."

"I looked the most awesome coming down the pole."

Macy stood and slid down one of the poles after them. She quickly made them swear on the Book of Jonas Law to chill out and stop competing with each other. Which quickly deteriorated when she told them she was proud of them and they proceeded to talk about who was even more proud than the other.

She decided to change the subject, "You know when you think about it, it's pretty ridiculous that you guys fell so hard over some one you didn't even know."

The doorbell rang and Kevin quickly answered, "Who ordered from the Juice King?"

Macy stood up excitedly and raced to the door, "I did."

She sighed dreamily and stared at the delivery boy as he took off his baseball cap. She grinned and gave him a small flirtatious wave. She accepted her order and handed him her money.

"Hi, I'm Missy Mesa," She said with a nervous gulp.

Kevin stared at her in shock, "No, your name is Macy Misa."

She giggled, "What he said."

Nick, Joe, and Kevin stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Hi, Missy, thanks for ordering from the Juice King," the delivery boy said with a smile. "Have a nice day. Enjoy your smoothie."

"You too!" Macy called after him. "You know the next time you have a smoothie that is."

"You ordered a smoothie?" Kevin asked. "You do realize we HAVE a smoothie machine here right?"

"Hmm? What did you say, Kev?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He shook his head at her, "Nevermind."

The guys all walked back up the stares.

"What? Hey, where are you all going? Hello? Guys?"


	4. Chapter 4: Keep It Real

**A/N: **Okay, so I haven't finished "Band's Best Friend" yet. It's a lot more difficult to switch Macy and Stella in that one. I'm working on it. So it will eventually make it on here, but I need to ask for patience, :) Enjoy "Keep It Real" guys! This one is my favorite that I've written so far! Thanks for all the reviews!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: Keep It Real_

_

* * *

_

"Your fitness guru has a arrived," Macy exclaimed as she walked through the door. She grabbed a banana off of the table and then leaned against the island counter. "The breakfast meeting can begin. Oh, and no kick boxing today guys, I have to watch the store for my mom after school."

Mrs. Lucas gave her a soft yet frustrated gaze and placed a motherly hand under Macy's chin, "Macy, sweetie, you are more than welcome to stay for breakfast, but this is exactly what I'm talking about! We promised each other that if this band blew up we would stay grounded, and just like a regular family."

"Sandy, Sandy-Dandy, relax. No matter how successful this band becomes we will always maintain that common touch," Mr. Lucas told his wife as he stood up to get his coffee from the coffee stand in the living room. He thanked the man who brewed the coffee for him and turned back to his wife.

"Okay, when was the last time anyone did a chore around here? Or we had dinner together as a family?"

Macy rolled her eyes as the boys all pulled out their phones. They discussed it amongst each other before Kevin spoke up, "Okay, mom, the last family dinner was three weeks ago tomorrow."

"Oh, and by the way, thank you so much for being so flexible with your schedule, mom," Nick offered. Macy shook her head. They really didn't get it.

"Okay," Mrs. Lucas said as she clapped her hands to keep the boys attention. "Mom alert. We are a family first and we're gonna start acting like one again. Okay? That means no more breakfast meetings, no more limos, and no more coffee guy!"

The boys stood up from the table and approached their mother.

"Okay, mom, we get it," Kevin said.

"We promise to keep it real," Joe agreed.

"We may have been a little carried away, but that's history," Nick added. As if sensing the perfect moment Nick's phone rang. He quickly answered, "Call you back."

As soon as he hung up Kevin's rang. He followed Nick's example and told the person he would call them back. Joe's phone rang after that.

"Hello?" Joe asked into his phone. Macy stared at him in shock. He did not just answer his phone. "Oh, what's up? Oh yeah, I can talk, sure."

Kevin, Nick, and Mrs. Lucas glared at him expectantly.

He deflated immediately, "I-I'll call you back."

Macy smiled softly as the boys hugged Mrs. Lucas. They were such an adorable family, but Macy just knew this "keep it real" plan wasn't going to work out the way they all wanted it to.

* * *

"Hey, Stella," Macy said brightly as she approached her on the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm looking over some sketches," She answered nervously. "I was thinking of showing them to Joe."

Macy smiled, "You totally should! Maybe they'll let you make a few outfits for them!"

"You think?" Stella asked.

Macy shrugged, "It's possible. Besides your outfits are totally better than most of the things they wear."

"I don't know, what if I go all freaky on them?"

"Look, why don't you come with me to the store after school, and we'll prepare a presentation that you can give to all the Lucas boys. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I think I can do that," Stella agreed.

"Good, meet me in the atrium we'll walk over to the store together," Macy said brightly as she and Stella parted ways to go to their classes.

* * *

"So, as you can see this look is designed to bring out the guys' best features. Not that they don't look amazing already what with all that talent, charm, and charisma…"

Macy sighed, and waved a hand in front of Stella's face as she drifted off.

"Stella."

"Hmm?"

"You've stopped talking again," Macy told her. "You have to keep talking if you want to present them with these sketches. You can't just space out in the middle of a sentence," Macy told her with a grin as she fiddled with the sunglasses rack on the counter.

"I can't help it. I just start to think about them and then I…get…distracted," Stella said as she began to daydream again.

Macy snapped her fingers, "Stella!"

"Sorry! See? I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can. You just need to practice," Macy told her. "I'm going to go get us some waters from the back. Will you watch things out front for me?"

Stella nodded miserably, "Sure."

"Be right back," Macy said with a sympathetic smile.

Stella sighed and stared at her sketches again, "Why is this so difficult?"

The bell above the door rang and Stella heard the door close. With out looking up she asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, we're here to drop off some clothes."

Stella's eyes widened and she glanced up in shock. She didn't speak, she didn't move. She just stared at them.

"Stella?" Joe asked worriedly. "I think she's asleep."

Nick gave Joe a bored look, "With her eyes open?"

"She could be. You don't know."

"Where's Macy?" Kevin asked. "Didn't she say she would be here?"

"She's probably in the back, Kev," Nick told him.

"Hey, Stella, can you just point to where we need to put these bags?" Joe asked.

"Over them put there," She said with a gulp as she pointed to a spot beside the counter.

The three brothers grinned at her in amusement before Joe spoke up again, "Thanks."

"Okay, so I know you like that Fiji water stuff, Stell, but all we have is SmartWater so I hope that's okay," Macy said as she came back into the room. She placed the water on the counter and noticed Stella's frozen state. She looked up and immediately shook her head. "Poor Stella."

"Hey, Macy!" Kevin said brightly.

"Hey, Kev. What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Mom asked us to drop off some clothes."

"Clothes," Stella said as she glanced at Macy. "Worn by _them_."

Macy patted her shoulder consolingly, "Drink your water, Stella."

The bell went off again, and the group turned to see a little blonde girl enter the store. Macy's eyes widened. She knew that girl. She came in every day just to see Macy because she was "Jonas's best friend". The girl looked up and screamed. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Camera phone!" Joe yelled.

"If she sends that picture we're gonna be surrounded by screaming-"

Before he could finish his sentence the girl hit send, and suddenly they were surrounded by fans from all sides. Macy raced to the door and pulled down the shades. \

"FANS!" Kevin yelled in horror.

"Something tells me mom's going to have that 'normal family dinner' tonight without us," Joe said.

"At least all the screaming's going to drowned out the sound of mom's heart breaking," Nick added.

Kevin shook his head, "No, I heard it."

Kevin and Macy put down the rest of the shades while Stella began scolding the girl. Joe was looking around the store for other ways out while Nick was trying to come up with a plan.

"There's got to be another way out of here," Nick announced.

"Well, the back way's no good," Joe stated.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because there is no back way," Joe told him bluntly.

"Oh."

"I can't believe this. All we were trying to do was help our mom," Nick sighed.

"You, random little blonde girl, are totally responsible for this!" Stella said with a glare and an accusing finger.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She challenged.

"Macy, get the door," Stella demanded.

Macy nodded and complied. Stella shoved the little girl out the door and yelled after her, "Number one Jonas fan? I don't think so!"

The five of them worked together to shut the door. Kevin groaned pitifully.

"We're never going to make it home for mom's dinner, our family is gonna be destroyed, and our lives are over," He said sadly.

Macy's brow furrowed, "Wait, why don't we just call your parents? I mean I think they would understand."

"No!" Joe said immediately. "Mom already thinks it's impossible for us to be a normal family."

"We couldn't even take out the garbage!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Then we should call the police," Macy suggested.

"We can't call the police every time we have to run and errand for our mom," Nick told her. "How is that keeping it real?"

"Wait a minute!" Joe exclaimed as he stepped up onto a literal soapbox. "What happened to the Jonas spirit? Remember when we tried to take out the garbage? Kevin you were like, 'Let's take out the garbage.' And Nick you were like, 'Look at us we're takin' out the garbage.' And I was like, 'Hey, I'm Joe, and I'm takin' out the garbage.' YES!"

Nick stared at him and shrugged, "What's your point?"

"Why is it that every inspiring speech HAS to have a point?" Joe huffed.

"All we need is a plan," Kevin said. "Everybody think."

There were a few moments of silence before Kevin spoke up again, "Is everybody thinking?"

"All I can think about is how awesome these shoes would look with those pants," Joe said as he pointed out the items. Stella perked up and smiled at him.

"Me too! That's what I was thinking!"

They exchanged smiles and Stella blushed.

Macy edged her way toward Stella and whispered, "Maybe you should show them your sketches now? I mean we're all trapped here. Something useful should come of this, right?"

Stella bit her lip, "I can't do it."

"Stella-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Joe suddenly yelled when the silence had stretched out too long. "The walls! They're closing in! What if we run out of food?"

Macy shrugged, "Don't worry about food. Inside some of these old purses you can always find mints."

"Okay, foods covered. Water! I need water!"

"Dude, calm down," Nick said as he shoved a large bottle of water at Joe. "Here."

Joe grabbed it and took a large sip, "Ah, with a hint of lime!"

"Kevin?" Macy asked him from her spot behind the counter.

"Yes, Macy?"

"You know you guys could have avoided all of this by asking me to come and pick up the clothes."

"That wouldn't have been the same to mom," Kevin told her.

"Because you mother, and mine by the way, would much rather we all be trapped in here all night," She said dryly. Kevin's gaze drifted down to the counter and noticed that Macy's elbow was resting on a sketch pad. His brow furrowed.

"What's this?" He asked as he pulled the pad out from under her elbow.

Macy thought about stopping him but she quickly realized that letting Kevin stumble across Stella's designs would be much easier than trying to talk her into actually showing them to any of them.

"Hey guys!" Kevin said excitedly. "Look at these!"

Stella's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no."

Joe and Nick crowded around Kevin as he flipped through the sketches. Stella sprinted to the back of the counter and ducked behind it at Macy's side.

Macy quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"What if they don't like them?"

"Stella, stand up and look at their faces," Macy urged her gently.

Stella peeked over the counter, "They're smiling."

"Because they like them," Macy grinned.

"Stella, is this your signature at the bottom? Did you design these?" Joe asked.

She nodded mutely as she slowly stood up again.

"They're amazing," Nick added with a small smile.

"Wow, and he's even smiling just a little," Macy said in shock. "That makes his compliment worth about ten times more."

Nick rolled his eyes at his smirking best friend, "Why do I keep you around?"

"Because I'm scrappy and I would fight you to the death if you tried to get rid of me," She told him simply.

"Oh, right. That makes sense," He said dryly.

"This one has an ascot on me! I love it!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Okay, I have to call you out something. I saw Efron wearing this outfit last week. I remember because he looked better than me," Joe muttered bitterly.

Macy's eyes widened and she winced.

Stella glared at him, "Check the date on that sketch. I designed that outfit _months_ ago. I _make_ trends I don't follow them."

Joe's eyes widened and he double checked the page. He looked up at Stella with a smirk on his face, and Macy knew he was impressed.

"Maybe you could design something for us when we get out of here," Joe suggested.

"Really?" Stella asked in shock.

The three brothers nodded simultaneously.

"That's provided we don't die here," Nick stated in a flat tone.

Macy's eyebrows flew upward and she smiled, "Why don't you design something for them now, Stella?"

"Now? We're in a thrift store. No offense to your mom's business, but-"

"Just think of these old clothes as costumes," Macy told Stella with a grin.

"Macy! You're brilliant!" Kevin exclaimed as he rushed Macy with a hug.

She blushed and hugged him back, "I try."

Stella smiled affectionately at the pair as Nick cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Adorable? Can we get on with our escape plan, please?"

Kevin blushed and he and Macy jumped apart. Stella glared at Nick. If he wasn't one-third of Jonas she would smack him. Those two were almost having a moment!

"Mace?"

"Yeah, Stella?"

"You don't happen to have an old Donkey costume lying around here do you?" She asked.

"No, no Donkey costume."

"Darn, I was thinking Nick could be the Donkey's rear end," Stella said with a pointed glare in Nick's direction. His mouth dropped open in shock and Macy and Kevin stifled their laughter.

Joe pointed at his younger brother and laughed loudly, "Burn!"

Joe reached out a hand in Stella's direction for a high five. She stared at it for a minute before smirking and accepting the high five. Joe gave Stella a quick once over.

"I think you're gonna fit in very nicely around here, Ms. Malone," He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5: Band's Best Friend

_Chapter Five: Band's Best Friend_

* * *

Macy walked through the Lucas's front door and was greeted by a disappointed Joe.

"Oh, it's just you."

Macy clicked her tongue in annoyance, "And thank you for _that_."

"I thought you were Shoe."

"But thank God you're Macy," Kevin said brightly as he hugged her. She chuckled and hugged him back.

"I'm glad at least one person is happy to see me."

"I'd rather see you than Shoe any day, Mace," Nick said with a friendly smile.

"Aw, thanks Nick," Macy smiled. She turned to Joe, "So the Shoe's coming?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Oh joy," She said sarcastically. "My favorite person."

"What did Shoe ever do to you?" Joe asked.

"Other than tease me endlessly about secretly being a _boy_? Nothing at all," She said with a glare.

"That's dumb, you're a girl," Kevin said in confusion.

Macy smiled softly at him, "I'm glad you know that, Kev. But _Carl_ seemed to think a girl couldn't be better than him at sports."

Nick laughed, "Oh yeah! I remember that time you beat him at fooseball! His face was classic."

"It was one of my better days," Macy said with a proud smile. "Hey, Stella wants to schedule a day for a fitting this week. Do you guys have an opening for it?"

"Sure, we could schedule it for after school tomorrow," Nick suggested.

"Okay, I'll let her know," Macy smiled. "You guys are amazing for giving her this chance, by the way."

"We know," Joe grinned.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Do NOT let this go to your head."

"I think it's a little late for that warning," Nick commented dryly.

"She's not going to like faint in the middle of the fitting is she?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be okay. She's deadly serious about her fashion," Macy grinned.

The doorbell rang from behind them and Carl Shuster entered, "Hey-O check out my rockstars!"

Macy shook her head as the Shoe greeted the guys. He ruffled Nick's curls and Macy winced. He was lucky Nick didn't snap at him for that. Nick turned and gave her a tired look before fixing his hair.

"For the next couple of days I'm gonna be the fourth Jonas band member, alright?" Carl said just as he spotted her in the kitchen. "Macy Misa?"

Her eyes widened. Why did she come by this morning?

"Yeah?" She asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

"You look…different."

"Excuse me?" She asked with a glare.

"I-I mean different in a _good_ way. You know like…a girl. A cute girl. I mean-"

Macy sighed, "I get it, Carl. I used to look like a little boy. Point taken."

Kevin, Nick, and Joe winced as Macy stood up and headed to the door.

"I'll see you guys at school. Later, Shoe," Macy said as she left.

Carl gave the guys an apologetic look, "Oops."

* * *

"Hey, Macy," Stella said as Macy walked toward her down the hallway.

She sighed heavily, "Hey Stell."

"What's up with you?" Stella asked.

"Carl Shuster is here."

"Who?"

"He was Joe's best friend in elementary school. He basically told me I used to look like a little boy this morning."

"Well, that's rude." Stella said. "And the guys didn't say anything to him?"

"Okay, so maybe he didn't _mean_ to say that. He was trying to give me a compliment."

Stella chuckled, "So you basically misunderstood his comment and overreacted?"

"I did NOT look like a little boy! I was a cute little girl!"

"Who liked to jump around in mud puddles and play touch football," Stella reminded her. "I've seen the photos, remember?"

"Still! I was cute! I had bouncy curly pig tails!"

"Before you chopped all your hair off."

"Just whose side are you on?" Macy huffed.

Stella grinned, "I'm just trying to be honest here, Mace. Little boys always pick on little athletic girls."

Macy's nose crinkled, "Well, he could _not_ remind Kevin of that."

Stella's eyes widened, "Oh, I get it now. You don't want Kevin to forget that you're a female."

Macy sighed, "I'm not even sure he realizes it now. But Shoe bringing it up doesn't help me at all."

"Mace, I'm fairly certain Kevin is very aware of you being a girl," Stella grinned softly.

"If you say so," Macy said sadly. "I talked to the guys about a fitting time."

"You did!" Stella said excitedly. "What did they say?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Seriously? Okay, this is actually happening," Stella said as she took deep steady breaths. "_I'm_ going to design outfits for Jonas!"

"Breathe, Stella, Breathe," Macy reminded her friend with a smile.

"Oh gosh, this better go well. This is a once in a lifetime chance!" Stella said happily.

Macy patted her shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just relax. I've seen your designs. You'll blow them away."

"I hope so."

"Well, I've got to go. I'm leading the guys in kick boxing today. To make up for last week," Macy told her. "Later, Stella."

"Bye, Mace."

* * *

Macy walked through the front door of the firehouse and placed her bag down on the counter. She didn't see the guys downstairs. They were probably upstairs showing Carl around. Macy headed up.

"Hey, guys, what's-Oh my. Is Kevin okay?" Macy asked when she spotted him hugging one of his guitars to his chest. Nick approached and leaned toward Macy.

"Carl erased Lefty Bojangles' autograph."

Macy winced and bit her bottom lip, "Ouch. Poor Kev."

She made her way to him and tapped his shoulder, "You okay?"

"He _licked_ my guitar, Macy. He _licked_ it!"

"So that's a no?" She asked knowingly. "Do you need a hug?"

He puffed up his chest, "No. It's just a guitar."

She gave him a pointed look and he gulped.

"Yes!"

Macy hugged Kevin and patted his back comfortingly. He straightened up and hung the guitar back up, "I'm good now. Thanks, Macy."

"No problem, Kevin." She smiled.

"What are you doing here, Macy?" Joe asked.

Her brow furrowed, "Kick boxing, remember?"

"Oh! But I thought since Carl was here we were moving that?" Joe asked.

"Um, no. That was never discussed," Macy told him.

"Kick boxing?" Carl asked.

Kevin beamed proudly at Macy, "Macy's our trainer now!"

"Oh," Carl nodded. "That makes sense."

"Look, Macy, can we please reschedule the kick boxing?" Joe asked pleadingly.

She sighed, "Fine, but no more rescheduling for the rest of the year, Joe Lucas!"

"Yes, ma'am." He agreed quickly.

"And you better not reschedule on Stella tomorrow," Macy warned him.

"Promise," Joe told her.

"Good." She said as she headed back toward the stairs. "I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Take me with you," Kevin begged in a quiet whisper that only she could hear.

"I wish I could, Kev, but he's kind of your guest," Macy told him sadly.

Kevin's shoulders sagged, "Darn it."

* * *

The next day after school Stella was pacing outside of the firehouse. She glanced down at her watch. Macy promised to meet her here and go in with her. Where was she? Stella couldn't wait for her any longer. She didn't want to be late for this fitting. She had to make a good impression. Stella had never been alone with the Lucas boys before. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Joe answered with a smile.

"Hey, Stella! Come on in!"

She gulped and smiled as he opened the door wider for her. She walked through the doorway and followed him up the stairs silently.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked her.

"I-I'm fine…I just, um, have you heard from Macy? She was supposed to meet me here."

"Macy? No, haven't heard from her."

Kevin and Nick heard Stella's question, and after a few minutes of thinking Nick's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Joe asked Nick.

"Do you guys remember that volleyball team we sacrificed Shoe to?" Nick asked them.

"Yeah, so?"

"They were here for a volleyball game against Horace Mantis."

"And?" Joe asked in confusion. Kevin stood urgently.

"And Macy's on the Horace Mantis volleyball team!" Kevin answered in a panicked voice.

Joe's eyes widened, "We caused panic at Macy's game? Oh, we are SO dead."

Stella winced, "Okay, I know that you're Jonas and amazing and all…but THAT was very very stupid."

"Should we go back to the school?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"No," Nick answered definitely. "She'll find us. We might as well enjoy what little life we have left."

Stella smiled shyly at them, "So…we're still on for the fitting?"

Kevin shrugged, "Might as well."

"Besides we'd be even MORE dead if we bailed on you," Joe added.

"Great!" Stella said as she looked around for a good place for her to get her measurements. She spotted the fire poles and noticed the floor was raised in front of them. "Can you guys stand over there? That looks like the best place."

They all nodded and did as she asked. Stella placed her canvas sewing bag on the floor and centered herself. She could NOT fangirl while she was doing this. Which was going to be exceedingly hard considering how close she was going to have to be to them to even get their measurements. She could do this.

* * *

Macy pulled Shoe behind her as they walked up the front steps of the fire house. As much as she disliked the boy she couldn't let those girls rip him to shreds. She couldn't believe the guys went THAT far. Her game was cancelled and rescheduled for the following week. Macy was livid. Shoe could have really gotten hurt, and so could those girls. She shoved the door open and marched up the stairs. She paused when she saw Stella finishing up with her measurements. Stella! They had kept her from being here for Stella! Oh, they were _extremely_ dead. Macy cleared her throat. Everyone in the room froze and turned to face her.

Kevin laughed nervously, "Hi, Macy."

She said nothing and glared at them. She pulled Shoe forward and presented him to the guys. She ignored the boys and turned to Stella.

"How'd it go Stella?" She asked.

Stella beamed proudly, "Pretty well if I do say so myself."

"Great, can we go now?"

Stella glanced at the boys of Jonas awkwardly, "Um, sure Macy, just let me get my stuff."

Kevin cleared his throat, "I said…hi, Macy!"

She continued to say nothing.

Nick sighed, "The silent treatment."

"I _hate_ the silent treatment," Joe said with a gulp.

"I can't take the silence! I just can't! It's torture!" Kevin exclaimed dramatically as Stella finished packing up her stuff. Stella gave them an apologetic look.

"I'll let you know when I finish the outfits," She said as she joined Macy. Macy gave them all one last glare and then stormed down the stairs with Stella behind her.

Once they were out the door Macy turned to Stella, "I am SO sorry I couldn't meet you! The girls just would NOT leave Carl alone! I really wish I could have been here!"

Stella smiled, "Don't worry about it, Mace. I understand. You had a crisis. I know how the Jonas Heads can be. It's scary. But…"

"But what?"

"Don't you think you were a little hard on the guys?"

"No," She said stubbornly. "A lot of people could have gotten hurt because of what they did. Until they apologize to me AND Shoe I am NOT speaking to them."

Stella sighed hopelessly, "If you say so."

* * *

Macy's phone rang non-stop that night. Finally she turned it off and went to bed. The next day was a Saturday and Macy spent the day distracting herself from her best friends. It was difficult. Especially once Stella called to ask if Macy would help her with the outfits. Macy had gone over to Stella's house and helped her cut fabric according to the patterns she had made. Then Stella proceeded to show her the accessories that went with the outfits.

"And THIS is Kevin's ascot," Stella gushed. "I made it myself. This pattern is totally Kevin, don't you think?"

Macy huffed, "Are you TRYING to make me feel guilty for ignoring them?"

Stella grinned, "No, but am I?"

Macy frowned, "Yeah…a little."

Stella's phone rang and she answered quickly, "Hello? Of course, Mrs. Misa! I'll definitely tell her!"

Stella hung up and turned to Macy.

"Tell me what? Stella, tell me what?"

"The guys are having some sort of emergency and Mr. Lucas wants you over there right now. Only since your phone is off they couldn't get a hold of you," Stella told her.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency? Medical or musical?"

Stella shrugged, "No idea. You'll have to ask them."

Macy urgently gathered her things, "Sorry, Stell, but I've got to go. I'll call you later."

Stella grinned evilly, "Bye, Macy!"

* * *

Macy burst through the firehouse door and threw her bag down by the door.

"What's the big emergency?" She called loudly. She glanced up and her brow furrowed. There were lots of people staring at her. There were drinks, and food, and music. This didn't look like an emergency!

"Macy! You're here!" Kevin exclaimed as he crushed her in a hug. "Stella's plan worked!"

"What? Stella's plan?"

"Okay, before you yell at us," Nick said urgently as he and Joe approached. "Or just walk away. Hear us out."

Kevin backed away from Macy hesitantly, "This party is for Shoe."

"It's our apology to him," Joe added.

"And this is our apology to you," Nick said with a hopeful grin. "You're right. We weren't thinking and a lot of people could have gotten hurt."

"Including you," Kevin added. "We would never want to hurt you or anyone else."

"We're really truly and deeply sorry," Joe finished.

"Forgive us?" Kevin asked in a small voice.

Macy's shoulders sagged and she smiled, "You're forgiven. You're totally forgiven! I've missed you guys!"

"Would you like a hug?" Kevin asked.

She grinned, "Can it be a group hug?"

The Lucas buys smiled at her affectionately and surrounded her with a hug.

"Better?" Nick asked.

Macy sighed happily, "Much."


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing the Dream

_Chapter Six: Chasing the Dream_

* * *

Macy's eyes widened as she approached Stella's locker, "Um, Stell…"

"Yes?" She asked brightly.

"What are you wearing?" Macy asked fearfully.

She sighed dreamily, "My new Jacque Petit sweater. He's the most cutting edge designer in France right now."

Stella gently smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric, "You like?"

Macy's nose crinkled, "It reminds me of Oscar the Grouch."

Stella huffed and stuck her chin out, "That's why I'm the future stylist and you're the athlete."

"Uh huh," Macy said with a sigh. She spotted Kevin and Joe walking toward them and grinned. "You want to have some fun with Kevin?"

"What?" Stella asked.

"Kevin's voice gets all high and squeaky when he lies. It's quite hilariously adorable. Ask him what he thinks of your sweater," Macy smirked.

"Hey, Macy," Kevin said brightly as he and Joe stopped in front of them. Joe's eyes widened when he saw Stella's sweater, but he chose not to say anything.

"So, Kevin, what do you think of my new sweater?" Stella asked nervously. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of his opinion it was just that she was always nervous when she spoke with a Jonas.

Kevin froze, "Me? What do I think?"

Macy grinned, "Yes, Kevin. What do you think?"

"That is the most beautiful sweater I have ever seen in my entire life," Kevin exclaimed in a voice that was two octaves higher than his normal voice.

Stella couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her lips. Macy was right. That was fun. Macy held nothing back and laughed loudly before patting Kevin's shoulder comfortingly.

"Relax, Kev. I already told her it was hideous. We were just picking on you," Macy said as her laughter died down. "I love that you're such a bad liar."

"Not funny, Mace," Kevin pouted. "I hate having to tell some one the unfortunate truth!"

"You are too much fun," Macy grinned as she continued walking side by side with him.

Stella sighed and turned to Joe, "This sweater is terrible isn't it?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything but…it kind of looks like a peacock threw up all over you."

"I guess Horace Mantis just isn't ready for Jacque Petit, Stell," Macy told her gently.

"I guess," Stella said in a disappointed tone. "Luckily I have an extra top in my locker. I'll see you guys later."

As Stella walked away Nick quickly approached.

"Dudes, I've got some bad news! Margot had to cancel! She can't record with us tomorrow night!"

"She's my favorite backup singer!" Kevin exclaimed.

"She got a frog in her throat," Nick said dryly.

"There is a bug going around," Kevin nodded.

"No, she was swimming in a swamp and got an actual frog in her throat," Nick told them. "She's at the clinic right now getting a frog-ectimy."

"What are we gonna do? Malcom Meckle is coming to watch us lay down tracks!" Joe asked worriedly.

"Malcom Meckle, the president of our record label?" Kevin asked in a horrified tone.

"Yes. Which means we need to find a replacement female backup singer. Fast," Nick said urgently.

"Well, don't look at me," Macy said with light bitterness. "According to Nick I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

He winced and shrugged, "You sound like a wounded manatee."

"Yes, thank you, no need to rub it in," Macy said with a glare.

"We could hold auditions," Kevin suggested. "Today after school in the atrium."

"That's actually a good idea," Joe agreed.

"It would be kind of cool to have a classmate on our record," Nick nodded. "Macy, can you help spread the word?"

"Sure," She said brightly. "I'll get Stella to help too. She's the queen of the gossip chain."

"Great, so we'll all meet in the atrium after the last class of the day," Kevin said finally. "Break!"

Macy chuckled, "Were we in a huddle, Kev?"

"Well, we're all standing in a close circle," He shrugged. "I thought it counted."

"See you guys later," Macy said with a smile as she walked away. She quickly went by Stella's locker again to tell her the news. "Stella?"

"Sup, Macy?"

"The guys need your help."

"Oh you totally know I'm in, what do they need? Cause whatever it is I can make it happen in like two seconds flat…well unless Kevin was serious about me putting those diamonds on the soles of his shoes. I don't have the money for that…but if it's anything else I'll have it done in a jiffy!" Stella said eagerly with out taking a breath.

"Relax, Stella. They just need us to spread the word about backup singer audtions in the atrium after school today. Their backup singer had to cancel on them and they have to record tomorrow," Macy told her with an amused smile

Stella nodded, "Audtions. After school. Atrium. Got it."

Macy smiled in amusement as Stella pulled out her phone and began texting rapidly. Barely two minutes later she put her phone away and looked up at Macy.

"The Jonas Heads are on it," Stella promised.

"Good, see you at lunch," Macy smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Macy came out of her first class and was stunned by the sheer magnitude of flyers taped to the walls. Stella wasn't kidding when she said the Jonas Heads were on it. They wallpapered the school in flyers about the auditions. Everywhere you looked you could find a flyer. It was crazy. For the rest of the day the auditions were the talk of the school. So many people were planning on showing up that Macy feared they would all be at school for hours.

Macy turned the corner and found Stella chatting with a red head.

"This audition is totally mine."

Macy recognized the girl as Phoebe Duffy. Head cheerleader and Stella's notorious "frienemy". Both girls had been lobbying for the coveted Jonas Fan Club President position. They also had competing websites. Stella had a site dedicated to the guys fashion, and Phoebe had a site dedicated to any and all Jonas news. Stella had the presidency but Phoebe had the more popular website. The girls got along and spent a lot of time together but had a tendency to talk badly about each other to other people.

"I don't know, Katie's pretty good," Stella told her.

"Yes, but I'm charming. I'll have those boys eating out of my hand in a matter of seconds," She said with smirk as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Macy glared at the girl as she joined them. She hated it when people talked about the guys like they were cattle. Especially when _girls_ talked about them like that. If she made a move on any of the boys Macy would have to get ugly. The guys could do much better than Phoebe. She was dangerous to the emotional well being of her best friends, and Macy immediately didn't like her.

"Macy!" Stella said urgently as she noticed her friend's glare.

"If it isn't Jonas's lost puppy," Phoebe smirked.

Macy rolled her eyes, "I don't think being a fame grabbing, gold digging bimbo is much better."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Macy said sternly.

Phoebe scoffed, "I'll talk to you later, Stella. Call me when you ditch the loser."

The minute Phoebe turned and began to walk away Stella glared at her back, "Sometimes I really hate that girl."

"Sometimes?" Macy asked. "I hate her all the time."

"You don't think the guys will fall for her tricks do you?" Stella asked worriedly.

Macy thought for a moment, "I think at least two of them will see through her. Joe might be fooled by the packaging though."

"I really wish she wouldn't claim to be a Jonas fan," Stella said with a shake of her head. "She just ruins it for everyone."

"Does she have a good singing voice?" Macy asked.

"Unfortunately," Stella sighed. "What are you going to do if she gets her press ons latched onto Kevin?"

Macy's jaw clenched, "Let's just say if that happens…life as she knows it will be over."

"Hey, ladies!" Joe said as he approached. "Stella, thanks for the help with the flyers."

She smiled and sighed dreamily, "It wasn't a big deal…the Jonas Heads were happy to help."

"Right, well still, pass along the thanks," Joe smiled.

Macy cleared her throat, "So Stella's Vice President is auditioning after school today."

Joe winced, "Phoebe? The red headed psycho?"

Macy's jaw dropped, "What?"

"She's crazy. I had gym with her last year, she was always hanging all over me. Which, you know, usually I don't mind but well…with her it just felt creepy. Like Fatal Attraction creepy."

"Okay, if Joe's going to be the sane one then all bets are off for the behavior of the other two. This is going to throw everything off," Macy said worriedly.

"Okay, I'm officially cutting all ties with her," Stella said with a glare. "And she's totally out of the fan club. That's just shameful."

Joe arched an eyebrow, "You think she has shame?"

Macy chuckled at Joe, "Why can't you be sane when it comes to girls more often? That was a GREAT burn, friend."

He shrugged and chuckled, "The universe would implode if I was like this all the time."

"True," Macy nodded.

"Nick is probably too sensible to react to Phoebe, isn't he?" Stella asked.

"Normally, I would say yes, but he is the 'too fast, too hard' guy. And he has a weakness for girls who are musical," Joe told Stella.

"Kevin?"

Macy sighed, "That depends on what front this girl puts up. I don't doubt that she could totally _act_ like Kevin's dream girl."

Joe rolled his eyes and held back the sentence he truly wanted to say.

"Mace, to do that she'd have to act like you," Stella told her with a bored look.

Joe grinned and gave Stella light applause. That was exactly what he had been thinking.

Macy blushed, "I'm not Kevin's dream girl."

Joe scoffed at her and shook his head, "Whatever you say, Mace."

"Anyway, not important. What do we do?" Macy asked her two friends.

"There's nothing to do right now," Joe told her reluctantly. "We don't even know for sure that Kevin and Nick will fall for her. We just have to wait and see."

"I'm not very good at the whole wait and see thing," Macy muttered.

"We know," Joe and Stella said simultaneously. Stella blushed as her eyes met Joe's and she looked away quickly. Joe grinned in amusement and noted with some satisfaction that, for once, Stella didn't giggle idiotically, faint, or even freeze up. The guys had all hoped Stella would calm down as she got to know them, and it looked like it was working.

Macy sighed, "That girl better steer clear of me until auditions. I might just have to pull out all of that dyed red hair out of her head if she talks to me again."

Joe's eyes widened and he grinned, "Oh, I would love to see that. Let me know if you end up fighting her."

Macy glared at him, "And we're back to the old Joe apparently."

He shrugged, "What? I told you it couldn't last forever."

* * *

Macy and Stella stood behind the table where the guys were seated they had been listening to vocalists for two hours now. Macy couldn't help but chuckle at her lifelong friends as they slumped in their chairs and just generally looked pathetic.

"You'd think that there would be at least one decent singer in this school," Nick whispered to Kevin as another girl left.

"WHAT?" Kevin asked loudly. Nick glared at him and pulled a cotton ball out of his older brother's right ear.

"Get the cotton out of your ears," Nick told him. "If Joe and I have to suffer then you do too."

Kevin glared at his younger brother, "Stick in the mud."

"Joe," Nick said as he nudged him. Joe's head was down and Macy could swear she heard him moaning pathetically. "Sit up."

"Can't. Will power. Gone."

Macy rolled her eyes and kicked the back of his chair. Joe jumped and sat up urgently, "Ow! That hurt, Misa!"

"It was supposed to, Lucas!"

Someone cleared their throat from in front of the five of them.

"Uh oh," Stella whimpered worriedly. Macy looked up and her eyes widened. It was Phoebe, but she had changed out of her uniform. She was wearing a mini skirt and a lacy top. Two things that showed off her long legs and curves very well. Macy glared at the girl. Joe sighed as if he were in pain. He leaned back to whisper to the girls.

"Someone that hot should not be THAT crazy."

Macy smacked him and Joe returned to his position at the table.

Nick smiled warily at her. She looked good, but the question still remained as to whether or not she could sing. Kevin sat up a little straighter and gave Phoebe an interested stare. Macy bit her lip and resisted the urge to smack him too.

Nick spoke up first, "Hi…"

"Phoebe," She told him with a smile.

He nodded, "Phoebe, what are you going to sing for us?"

"Killing Me Softly. If that's okay with you three?" She asked.

Kevin grinned, "Anything you like. Please, go right ahead."

Stella gave Macy a sympathetic look. Joe shared a worried look with the girls too. It was not looking good for Kevin right now. Things only got worse when Phoebe started to sing. She was amazing. She belted the song like Macy had never heard anyone belt before.

"You're hired," Nick said immediately after her song finished.

"I am?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Kevin said with a nod.

"Thank you so much! I was so nervous!"

Macy and Stella exchanged outraged glances. Nervous? The girl had been so arrogant and cocky before. Macy leaned forward to whisper to Joe.

"Do something! She's playing the shy and modest card!"

"What do you want me to do? She's the best singer we've heard all day. No matter how crazy she is she deserves the job," Joe told her with a sigh.

Macy huffed, "Fine, but if Kevin gets his heart broken by miniskirt over there I'm coming after you."

Joe gulped, "Threat received and processed."

"Do you need someone to walk you to your car?" Kevin asked eagerly.

Joe jumped up, "You know what, Kev. I'll do that, and I'll fill her in on the details on the way too. C'mon Pheebs, let's get out of here."

Joe rushed the girl away from his brothers leaving Kevin and Nick staring after him in shock.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You know Joe. What Joe wants Joe gets."

"Figures," Kevin scoffed.

"If they only knew," Stella sighed.

Macy bit her lip, "Should we tell them?"

"I think so," Stella told her. "Before Phoebe gets any more chances to prey on poor Kevin."

Macy cleared her throat, "Guys?"

"Yeah, Mace? What's up?" Kevin asked.

"I feel like I should tell you something about Phoebe. I ran into her earlier today…she's not what she seems. I mean, yes, she's talented, but she's well…not very nice. She was talking about having all of you wrapped around her little finger and other sickening things," Macy told them hesitantly.

"She was?" Nick asked as he looked between Macy and Stella. Stella nodded her agreement.

Kevin's eyes widened, "Oh no! Should we go save Joe? He's alone with her!"

Macy smiled softly at Kevin, "Actually, he kind of saved the two of you."

Nick's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Joe had gym class with her last year and he said he had witnessed her crazy," Stella told them softly.

"So, he was getting her away from us?" Nick asked as he caught on. "Looks, like we owe him a thank you, Kev."

"I guess so," Kevin said miserably. "Why are so many of the hot ones insane?"

Macy rolled her eyes, "Because they're privileged and they can afford to give offense wherever they wish."

"Ooh, pulling out the Jane Austen," Stella smirked. "I approve."

Macy chuckled, "Why thank you, friend."

"I just wish there was some way we could get her back for being so rude to you, Mace," Stella told her friend with a kind smile.

Macy shrugged, "It's no big deal. I'm-"

"Wait! She was rude to you?" Kevin asked in an offended tone. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter. It's really not-"

"She called her Jonas's lost puppy and then told me to call her when I ditched the loser," Stella answered for her.

"Stella!"

"What? They need to know what she's really like, don't they?"

Nick's eyes narrowed, "Really? In that case, I think a revenge plan might be needed."

Macy sighed, "Guys, That's ridiculous. I don't care even a little bit about-"

"You may not care, Mace, but _we_ do," Kevin assured her. "Now, I say we give this girl exactly what she wants."

"And what's that?" Nick asked.

"Her fifteen minutes of fame, of course," Kevin smirked.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Stella asked.

"Well, what else are tabloids for, Stella Malone?" Kevin grinned. "We just need a juicy picture to sell the story."

Stella smirked, "I think I can handle that. I just need an angry picture of her and a sullen picture of one of you. After that I think I can work my magic."

Kevin automatically took on a devastated expression and posture, "How's this?"

Stella pulled out her phone and took a picture, "Perfect."

"Now, you guys make her angry tomorrow and get me the picture, and we'll have her on every tabloid cover by Friday morning," Stella promised.

"Do I want to know what you have in mind?" Macy asked.

"Probably not," Stella told her with a smirk. "Just wait and see, Macy. You'll love it."

Nick cleared his throat, "Am I the only one who's a little frightened by this side of Stella?"

"Definitely not," Macy told him. "I've seen this side before and I'm _still_ terrified."

* * *

Friday morning Macy walked into the school to find that every student held a copy of some tabloid or another that feature the heartbroken face of Kevin Lucas and enraged finger waving of Phoebe. One headline read "A Heartbroken Jonas". Macy saw Phoebe heading down the hallway. She looked just as furious as her picture.

"You," She said as she glared a Macy.

"Me," Macy said flatly. "I guess you don't have the guys wrapped around your finger, huh?"

She huffed, "Do you know how much hate mail I've gotten?"

"A lot probably."

"And I've been kicked out of the fan club! Kicked out! I was almost president!"

"Guess you shouldn't have plotted to use my friends then."

And with that Macy turned and walked away. It was strangely satisfying to know that everyone else saw Phoebe for what she truly was now. A fame hunting gold digger. Stella caught up with her as she walked down the hall.

"Am I brilliant or am I brilliant?" Stella grinned.

Macy laughed, "You're brilliant."

"Hello there Macy," Kevin said brightly. "What do you think of our revenge?"

Macy smiled, "I think it's sweet…in an evil sort of way."

"Well, you deserve to know that you're not a lost puppy. You're our puppy that we gladly want around…for the rest of our lives," he paused for a moment. "That sounded better in my head."

Macy chuckled, "I got it, Kev. Thanks, but do I have to be a puppy? Can I be something more creative…like a duck? Or something."

Kevin smiled brightly at her, "You could be a bobcat! They're vicious and independent yet very cute. And fluffy! Cute and fluffy, that's what I meant. Not that you're not—you know—cute. I just…um…I—oh boy."

Macy laughed and patted Kevin's shoulder, "Thanks, Kevin. I'm glad you think I'm cute."

Macy winked at him and turned the corner with Stella. Kevin stared after her in shock. Macy had just flirted with him, hadn't she? Kevin smiled. One thing was for sure, Phoebe had nothing on Macy. Nor did any other girl he imagined. Macy Misa was one of a kind.


	7. Chapter 7: Fashion Victim

**A/N:** here you go guys! Be warned this chapter is very different from it's corresponding episode! Hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Fashion Victim_

* * *

"Forget it! I give up. Pick out your own clothes!"

Nick winced as the door slammed. It finally happened. Their stylist quit. This one had almost lasted two years. The longest yet.

"Was it something I said?" Kevin asked.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Kev, you wanted rubies sewn on the tops of your shoes."

"Well, they have to match the diamonds Stella glued to the bottoms of them."

Joe chuckled, "Those aren't diamonds, bro. They're rhinestones."

He shrugged, "They're shiny at least."

"Guys, this is serious," Nick sighed. "We're meeting the Prime Minister in TWO days and we DON'T have a stylist!"

"Ah, good old Primey. I wonder how he's doing?" Kevin asked.

"Relax, Nick. I'm sure we have something we can wear to meet the PM," Joe said with a wave of his hand.

"It's Mr. Prime Minister," Nick said through his teeth. "And no we don't."

Suddenly Tom Lucas charged up the steps, "Please tell me the stylist did not just quit?"

"Okay, the stylist did not just quit," Joe repeated. "But she totally did."

"What happened?" Mr. Lucas asked as he took deep calming breathes.

"All I did was ask that she put a few rubies on my loafers to go with the rhinestones on the soles of them," Kevin told him.

"Do you boys understand how important this meeting with the Prime Minister is? The world will be watching you and judging what you wear. You can't wear just anything out of your closet! And especially not those rhinestones shoes, Kevin," Mr. Lucas sighed. "Okay, okay, we can deal with this. We'll just get your mom to make you something like she used to do with your Halloween costumes. It shouldn't be a problem…you'll just have to wear something that comes from a McCall's pattern—"

"Dad…"

"I mean I don't know what your mother can do with that small sewing kit of hers but we'll just have to find out, won't—"

"Dad!"

"What? Joe, I have to get your mother to start making clothes."

"We could just hire Stella," Joe told his dad as if it were obvious. "She did a pretty good job with those outfits for that last premiere."

"Oh, right, Stella. Macy's friend. Good, good. She knows how to make clothes. We'll hire her," Mr. Lucas said as he stopped rambling and collapsed into a chair.

"We'll talk to her at school today for you, dad," Joe offered as he patted his dad's shoulder.

Tom nodded, "Right, I'm just gonna go take some Tylenol and maybe scream into a pillow."

The dad of Jonas stood and left the room.

"You really think Stella's ready for something as big as this?" Nick asked his older brother.

He nodded, "Sure, she's our best option right now, isn't she?"

"And, maybe she'll put those rubies on my shoes!" Kevin said brightly.

* * *

The guys were waiting for Macy at her locker. They wanted to ask her what she thought was the best way to approach Stella about all of this. Kevin glanced down the hall and froze.

"What's that?"

Nick and Joe glanced in the direction he did.

"That would be Macy, Kev," Nick stated.

"No, what's that _with_ her?" Kevin asked again.

"Don't you mean who?" Joe asked. "And I think that's…Ryan or Randy or something like that."

"What's it doing with Macy?"

Nick gave his oldest brother a questioning glance, "Why are you referring to Ryan-Randy as a thing and not a person?"

Kevin glared as the blonde boy put his hand on the small of Macy's back, "It's touching Macy."

"Oh here we go," Joe sighed as he shared a tired look with Nick. "Jealous Kevin is making his way to the surface."

Nick shook his head as Macy and the boy reached them, "This is going to be fun."

"Hey, guys!" Macy said brightly. "Guys this is Randolph, Randolph this is—"

"Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas," Randolph finished for her. "Everyone knows who they are, Mace."

She chuckled, "I guess so. You know, I never get to introduce them. It's really not very fair."

"We could start over if you want," Randolph teased.

Macy grinned, "No, that's okay."

Nick, Joe, and Kevin exchanged eye rolls.

"Well, it was nice to officially meet you three anyway. Macy talks about all of you quite a bit," Randolph said pleasantly as he shook hands with each of the Lucas boys. "Anyway, I've got to go to Algebra. I'll see you at our tutoring session after your volleyball practice?"

"Definitely," Macy smiled.

"Great," Randolph said with a nervous smile.

"Macy's tutoring you?" Nick asked.

"Oh no, I'm tutoring her."

"In what?" Joe asked. Macy practically had straight A's in every class. Her competitive side wouldn't let her get anything less.

Macy glared at the brothers in front of her, "In English, you guys know how bad at am at understanding Shakespeare. All of that iampatic stuff."

Nick sighed, Joe stared at her in shock, and Kevin simply glared at Randolph.

Randolph chuckled, "Its iambic, Mace."

She giggled, "Right, my bad."

"Well, I'd better go," Randolph said quickly. "It was nice to meet all of you."

Kevin called after him with a steady glare as he walked away, "Yeah, you too…Rudolph."

"Macy," Nick said in a disappointed tone.

"What?" She snapped. "He's cute."

"So, naturally you pretend you're bad at your best subject," Joe scoffed.

"You giggled," Kevin said in disgust.

"So?" She asked.

"You rarely ever giggle," Kevin told her.

She pouted and opened her locker, "Guys like giggling, or at least that's what Stella told me."

"I'm not a huge fan of giggling," Kevin said with a shake of his head. "What about you, Nick?"

Nick shook his head, "I could do with out it. Joe?"

"Actually, I think it's kind of—"

"Joe," Kevin said with a pointed glare.

"I mean…yuck. Giggling is gross."

"See? Joe likes giggling," Macy smirked.

"But not _fake_ giggling," Joe clarified. "Fake giggling just makes a girl seem…stupid, but I guess that doesn't matter since you're pretending you suck at reading Shakespeare."

Macy pulled her books out and slammed her locker shut, "Where is Stella when I need her? She would totally understand this."

"And what's so great about this Rudolph guy anyway?" Kevin asked.

Macy shrugged, "He's cute and sweet. Not at all like those guys on the football or basketball teams. He's kind of shy too until he's comfortable with you. I like it. Plus he totally gets Shakespeare. He's really rather romantic."

"Just because a guy understands Shakespeare doesn't mean he's romantic, and you can be romantic without understanding Shakespeare you know," Kevin pouted as he leaned against the locker next to Macy's.

"Can we change the subject please?" Macy asked. "Why were you guys waiting for me at my locker?"

"We want to hire Stella to design some outfits for our Prime Minister meeting in two days, and we wanted to ask you how you think we should approach it," Nick clarified.

Macy bit her lip thoughtfully, "Well, I would first ask her just to design outfits, and tell her they need to be impressive, and then once she's agreed I'd tell her about the Prime Minister part."

"That seems kind of deceptive," Nick told her.

"If you tell her up front she'll freak out and refuse, and I'm going to assume that you're hiring her because Linda quit. She lasted a while compared to the others," Macy stated observantly.

Joe nodded, "We were all surprised that she stuck around so long."

"I think hiring Stella is a smart move. She'll do a great job," Macy told them with a smile. "When were you going to ask her?"

"At lunch probably," Joe told her. "It's the only time we really see her."

"Well, if you need help I'll be sitting with Randolph. Feel free to find me," Macy offered.

"Wait," Kevin said urgently. "You're not eating with us today?"

"Relax, Kev," Macy said soothingly. "I'll be back eating with you guys tomorrow. I've got to go to bio. I'll see you guys later."

Once Macy was out of earshot Kevin turned to his brothers, "Macy's ditching us for Rudolph!"

"It's Randolph," Nick corrected him.

"Who cares? Did you hear me?" Kevin asked. "We're being ditched!"

"Well, that's what happens when you don't make a move on the girl you're in love with," Joe told him. "She can't wait for you forever, Kev."

"Yes she can! She's waited for 16 years already! What's a few more?" Kevin asked rhetorically.

Nick shook his head, "Kevin, come on, we all know that Randolph is a passing thing. This time next week we'll have forgotten he existed."

"Yeah, like that Juice King delivery boy crush Macy had," Joe agreed. "That lasted for two days tops. I give Randolph five days before Macy gets tired of having him tutor her on subjects she already knows backwards and forwards."

"But she's all giggly and so un-Macy like!" Kevin argued. "What if she actually starts dating this guy?"

"Then you'll come up with some insane plan to stop it and make us help you," Nick sighed. "But I don't think it will come to that this time."

Joe laughed, "Dude, you just jinxed us. It's totally gonna come to that."

* * *

Stella walked into the cafeteria and was waved over to one of the football team's tables by Van Dyke. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hi."

He smiled at her and nodded, "Hi. So, Stella, I was wondering—"

"Stella!" Joe exclaimed as he wedged himself between Stella and Van Dyke. "My brother's and I need to talk to you. Come and sit with us?"

Stella's eyes widened, "Oh! Yes! Of course! Sure!"

"Great, we're over here," Joe said as he picked up her trey for her and led her across the room. Stella followed him in silent shock.

"Talk to you later, Stella," Van Dyke yelled as the pair walked away.

Stella nodded and waved goodbye to the football player. When they reached the table Stella didn't see Macy. She looked at Kevin and Nick, "Where's Mace?"

"Eating lunch with _Rudolph_," Kevin muttered violently.

"Oh," Stella said with a grin. "You mean Randolph."

"Whatever," Kevin sighed.

Nick sighed and got down to business, "So Stella, we have a job offer for you."

Her eyes went wide, "A-a what?"

"Job offer," Joe repeated. "Our stylist quit and we need someone to design us some outfits."

"And you want _me_ to do it?" Stella asked.

Nick nodded, "Are you up to it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Stella practically shouted. "OF COURSE!"

The people sitting at the tables around them turned to stare at Stella's outburst. Joe chuckled and shrugged at the onlookers. Stella glared at the people who had turned to stare.

"What? You've never heard a girl yell enthusiastically before?"

"Great, your, um, first assignment is to design us some outfits for when we meet the Prime Minister," Nick said quickly.

Stella froze, "I'm sorry…what? The Prime Minister?"

"Or Primey if you prefer," Kevin offered.

"I like to call him the PM myself," Joe told her.

"B-but you meet the Prime Minister in two days!" Stella said with a gulp.

Joe shrugged and waved off her worries, "You can do it, Stells, I know you can."

Had Stella not been worried about the outfits she needed to design she probably would have fainted at the sound of Joe's nickname for her. Stella took a deep breath and then took a sip of her milk. She hoped she didn't screw this up.

* * *

"Oh no, no, no," Stella repeated to herself over and over. Macy arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no, no, no…what?"

Stella gulped and leaned against her locker, "I can't design clothes for Jonas! I just can't!"

"Why not?" Macy asked.

"Because!" Stella exclaimed plainly.

Macy chuckled, "Stella, do you have a real reason?"

She sighed, "I'll screw it up."

"You will not," Macy grinned. "You're a perfectionist. You'll get it right if it kills you."

"If they look bad in front of the Prime Minister my career is over before it starts."

"Wow, you're not putting any pressure on yourself at all are you?" Macy asked sarcastically. "Relax, Stell, you'll be fine. I've got to go meet Randolph in the library but I'll definitely talk to you later."

Stella smacked the back of her head and against her locker as Macy left. There was so much to do. How was she going to do it all in two days? Stella rapidly pulled her notebook out of her book bag and ran off to find a Jonas. She needed them to approve a design so she could get started. She finally found Joe checking his reflection in his small locker mirror. If he wasn't Joe of Jonas she would roll her eyes.

"Joe?" she asked hesitantly.

He turned toward her and instantly brightened, "Stells!"

She froze and stuttered at the nickname. Joe of Jonas had a nickname for her. Her! She quickly shook it off and handed him her sketchpad.

"I need to know which of those sketches you like best," Stella told him with a deep calming breath.

He nodded and began to flip through, "Okay I can do that. When do you need to know?"

"Um, well…I was hoping…right away?" Stella requested.

His eyes widened, "Oh! Right."

Silence fell over the pair as Joe studied the sketches. He looked through them two times before finally stopping on one and handing the pad back to her, "That one. It's fashionable yet casual and professional. It's perfect."

"Thanks!" Stella exclaimed. "I'll get started on it right away!"

"_Right_ away?" Joe asked in an impressed tone.

"Well, there's a lot to do to have them done on time. So, yes."

"What about your classes?" He asked.

She shrugged, "My teachers love me. I can get away with it for at least _one_ day."

"Can you get me out of classes with you? I'll gladly help you with the outfits if it means I don't have to go to class," Joe said with a smirk.

Stella chuckled at him, "Sure, I guess. It would be nice to have help. I was just going to ask Macy, but if you really want to—"

"I want to," Joe assured her.

Stella blushed and nodded, "Okay, then let's go."

Joe smiled and began to walk instep with Stella. After seeing her sketches he had no doubt that she would make sure they impressed the Prime Minister.


	8. Chapter 8: Complete Repeat

_Chapter Eight: Complete Repeat_

* * *

"Hi guys!" Macy said brightly as she entered the boy's room. They all stared at her miserably. "Uh oh, what's today's drama?"

"Nick had a bad dream," Kevin told her as he walked past her and headed down the stairs to breakfast.

"And he's blocked," Joe added as he followed Kevin. Macy's eyes widened.

"Writer's block? You never get writer's block!" Macy exclaimed as she turned to Nick. He balled up a piece of paper and threw it at her. She blinked as it hit her on the forehead, "Ow."

"Did you have to rub that in? I just need an idea. One idea. That's all. I'm not even asking that this be a good song…just a decent song. That's all I need so we can complete this album. You'd think I could do that at least," Nick sighed. Macy gave him a small smile and sat down next to him. She unlatched her charm bracelet and handed it to him.

"Here."

He gave her a confused look, "Your bracelet?"

"It's my good luck charm. Maybe it will help you come up with an idea."

He smiled at her and gave her a small hug, "Thanks, Mace."

She watched him slip it into his pocket and then poked him threateningly, "But DON'T lose it or break it. If you do I will hurt you. I'm not lying."

"I believe you," He said with wide eyes as he stared at her finger. "I'll protect it with my life."

"Good, consider that as precious as Kevin's lucky boot," Macy said as she stood up and walked toward the fire poles. "Now, I believe you still need breakfast. Can't write a song on an empty stomach."

He nodded and stood to follow her.

"What if he can't write anymore? What if he can't write another song for as long as he lives?"

Nick's face fell and he ground his teeth as he yelled down the hole by the fire pole, "What if he can hear you?"

"Then that would be pretty embarrassing for all of us!"

"Don't worry! I've got Macy's charm bracelet," he said as he winked at her. "And my song writing shoes! I wore these babies when I wrote out first number one hit, and our second number one hit."

Nick and Macy slid down two of the poles and Macy vaguely registered a sloshing sound from Nick's pole.

"Oooh."

She slowly turned to find Nick's foot stuck in a bucket of spackle. She winced as Mr. Lucas stood from his seat at the table.

"So sorry about that! I forgot I left that there!"

"What is this stuff?" Nick asked.

"It's…quick dry spackle," Tom Lucas said as he read the package. "Now with quicker Quick Dry."

Nick huffed and stomped toward the table. Kevin and Joe tried to pull his foot out of the spackle but only succeeded in pulling off the bucket. Nick's foot was now incased in hardened spackle shaped like a bucket.

"All the fun stuff happens to you!" Kevin exclaimed. Macy shook her head as Nick glared at Kevin and sat down at the table.

"Okay," Macy said slowly. "Well, I'm gonna go. I have an Athletics Club meeting before homeroom. See you guys at school."

The Lucas's waved and said goodbye. As Macy left she heard Joe asking Nick about when he was going to write the new song. Macy sighed. Joe was not going to survive the morning.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived at school Nick made a bee line for the art room in the hopes of finding a chisel and getting the huge block of spackle off of his foot. He set his guitar down carefully and pulled off his jacket. He pulled Macy's charm bracelet out of his pocket and tried to place it in his shirt pocket. He wanted it a little further away from the chisel. With the way today was going he wasn't going to take any chances. He missed his pocket and the bracelet fell to the floor. He scooted the stool he was sitting on over and then bent down to scoop it up. He neglected to notice, however, that he had scooted the stool on top of the bracelet. When he jerked the chain upward it snapped in two immediately. His eyes widened.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!"

He picked up the broken chain and noticed the charm was suddenly missing. At this point he had forgotten about his foot. He got on all fours on the ground and began searching for the tiny "#1" charm.

That was how Stella found him.

"Nick?"

"Can't talk, help me look!"

"Look for what?"

"Macy's '#1' charm."

Stella gasped, "You LOST it?"

"Apparently, so help me look!"

Stella began crawling around to look as well, "Where's the chain?"

He held up the broken chain for her to see, and she winced, "You are in so much trouble."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you."

"Why do you even have it?" Stella asked as she resumed looking.

"She leant it to me for luck. She thought it might—"

"Unblock you?"

"How do YOU know about that?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't because I was trying to eavesdrop on your conversation in the parking lot, if that's what you're asking."

Nick paused in his searching and blinked at Stella, "Of course you weren't."

"Found it!" Stella exclaimed. She picked it up and immediately winced, "It's bent."

"Oh no, no. Is it bad?" He asked hesitantly.

Stella stretched her palm out to him so he could see the charm. It was completely bent in half.

"Of course, it is," Nick muttered to himself dryly. "Spackle on my foot, milk on my pants, and I've ruined Macy's charm. It just completes the morning."

"Speaking of, Joe called and I brought you new pants," Stella said as she handed him the bent charm and the pants that were folded in her other hand.

He sighed, "Thanks, I've got to get this block off of my foot first."

"Do you want me to distract Macy until you figure out how to fix her bracelet?"

He gave her a surprised yet grateful look, "Would you?"

"Of course, but if she figures it out…I didn't know you broke it. Deal?"

He nodded, "Deal."

There was a knock on the door, and Macy's voice could be heard inquiring after Nick.

"I'm on it," Stella said as she turned and met Macy outside the door.

"Stella?" Macy asked. "Is Nick in there? Kevin and Joe said he came here to get the spackle off of his foot."

"That's what I heard too, but nope. He's not here. Not a soul in the art room."

"Really? I was going to see if he needed any help—"

"Nope, not here."

Macy tried to crane her neck to get a look inside the room but Stella moved with her to block her view. Macy glared at her suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Me? Um, dancing…yeah, I'm dancing."

"Why?" Macy asked.

"Um, Kevin's twitter said it was 'Dance for No Reason Day'. I thought I would give it a try," Stella said hesitantly.

"Uh huh, well in that case I'm just gonna go," Macy said as she started to walk off. Stella let out a sigh of relief, and was completely unprepared when Macy suddenly came rushing past her. Stella shouted and chased after her into the art room.

Nick paused with the chisel in hand, and nervously glanced to the broken pile of charm bracelet on the table. Macy eyes followed his.

"My bracelet!"

"Well, I better get to class!" Stella yelled frantically. "Good luck, Nick!"

"What happened?" Macy asked in horror as she picked up the broken bracelet. Nick finished chiseling the block in half quickly. The two halves fell away and onto the floor.

"It was an accident! I swear!"

"You know what, I don't want to know. I don't want to know," Macy said as she turned and left the room. Nick grabbed his guitar and the extra pair of pants Stella had brought him and followed her. She was a lot faster than him and he thought he would be smart and take the elevator up. He could cut her off at the pass. He quickly jumped into the elevator and watched in slow motion as the doors closed on his guitar. He closed his eyes as he heard the crunch of the wood breaking.

"Ouch," Said the girl in the elevator with him.

"I can't believe I broke Lucille, Jr.'s neck," Nick said in a shocked voice. He had barely registered that it was Amy in the elevator with him when he realized she was talking to him. He had a few classes with her, and had always thought she was cute, but this was quite possibly the worst time for her to ask him out.

"…so I am. How about we get something to eat or something? After school?"

"I would love to, but, um, I'm kind of busy today."

"That's what I figured. You probably have girls asking you out every five minutes."

"If I didn't have to write a song—"

"You don't have to make up some lame excuse. I can handle just a plain no."

He stuttered after her as she walked out of the elevator and slowly followed her. He paused to wallow for a moment and saw Macy walking toward him. He didn't waste any time trying to explain.

"Macy, I am so sorry. The bracelet was under the stool and when I went to pick it up the chain broke and then the charm—"

Macy said nothing as he continued to explain. Once he was finished she calmly reached forward and ripped both sleeves of his shirt at the seams on his shoulder and then stomped away.

"So, we're good?" He called after her pathetically.

No, they weren't, he thought to himself with a sad sigh.

The rest of the day was equally bad. A bird decided to use the bathroom on him and Lucille, he dreamed an awesome song and then promptly forgot it, and was told he would have to repeat his terrible day all over again if he wanted to dream the song again. He really didn't want to do that.

"I am NOT repeating this awful day!" He exclaimed.

"Even if it means you'll dream the song again?" Joe asked.

"So you're saying Kevin had a good idea?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Apparently he did because Nick found himself going through with this terrible idea. The next morning he landed in spackle again, had milk spilt on him, and got laughed at as he walked through the school halls again. Now he was back in the art room after getting the block of spackle off of his foot. The door opened and Macy entered with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hi," She said with a tiny wave.

"Hi," Nick said with a nod.

"About yesterday, I completely overreacted," Macy told him. "Accidents happen. It's not like you broke my bracelet on purpose."

"Thank you," Nick said with a smile.

"And," She began brightly, "My mom fixed it! Turns out she was able to flatten the charm and she had a spare chain in her jewelry box! So it's all good."

Nick winced, "You fixed it?"

Macy gave him a confused look. Why did he look like he was in pain?

"Yes, it's practically good as new. Got a song yet?"

"Um, I had a dream about this awesome song yesterday, but I forgot it. So, if I want to have the same dream again I have to repeat yesterday. Completely."

"Kevin's idea?" Macy asked with a smile.

"Yep," Nick told her.

"Well, the only thing I can remember that you did yesterday was tear up my charm bracelet," Macy said with a joking laugh.

Nick cleared his throat, "Yeah…"

Macy froze, "Oh no, are you saying that you need to—"

"Yes."

"No!" Macy said as she covered her wrist with her hand. "You're not getting this bracelet."

"Macy, we have to. It's—"

"So help me, if you say 'it's for the band' I will smack you into next week," Macy threatened as she turned to run out the door. She found Joe waiting on the other side.

"Mace, we'll buy you a new one. Just hand it over," Joe told her.

She glared at him and ran for the other door. She growled when she opened it to find Kevin. He held out a hand for the bracelet.

"B-but it's my good luck charm! I have a game tonight!"

"Macy, you don't need a good luck charm," Kevin told her.

"You don't know that!"

"Macy…" Kevin said as he gave her a pleading face.

"Kevin, don't do that."

"Please?" He pouted.

She let out a low whine and shoved the bracelet into Kevin's hand, "You guys owe me a really expensive present and tickets to some kind of high profile sporting event."

"Deal," Kevin said as he handed the bracelet to Nick.

"I can't watch," Macy sighed as she turned and buried her face in Kevin's shoulder. Nick glanced apologetically at her as he ripped the chain and threw the charm on the ground. He stepped on it and Macy gasped as she heard it crunch. "Oh, I so hate you guys right now."

"I'm sorry, Mace, but it was—"

"Stop!" Macy said as she turned to Nick and held up a hand. "You have to repeat everything, correct?"

He gulped nervously, "Yes. Why?"

She grinned evilly and reached forward to rip the seams of his sleeves again, "There's one less thing you have to repeat. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got a study session in the library with Randolph."

She glared at the three of them and left.


	9. Chapter 9: Love Sick

**_A/N:_ **Okay, guys, I'm updating again so soon because I feel really bad. I just found out that my last update before "Complete Repeat" was back in December. December! How could I let this story go un-updated for that long? I also feel really bad because based on the reviews a few of you had forgotten that I included Randolph in Fashion Victim (Chapter Seven) which makes sense since it's been OVER two months since my last update. Really, that's just terrible on my part.

Also, I meant to say last time that I'm skipping "That Ding You Do" because (one) I don't like that episode and (two) my changes would be very tiny and you would basically be reading the episode over again. I really feel like that would be redundant. But who knows I might go back and re-write that one later. I definitely plan to include Angelina some how. I'm just not sure how yet.

Okay, and here's "Love Sick". Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: Love Sick_

* * *

"_I make up one more lame excuse,_

_Why I can't come out tonight. _

_I'm not trying to cut you loose, _

_I just need some time. _

_Ooo, ooo, oo, ooo_

_I'm feeling lovesick but I don't mind._

_You're the one I think about,_

_It's every day, it's every night._

_Oh, call the doctor,_

_I'm love sick. _

_Yeah, I'm love sick._

_Goin' back here for so long,_

_And you're getting over,_

_Waiting on me to be strong, _

_And you start to wonder!_

_Ooo, ooo, oo, ooo_

_I'm feeling lovesick but I don't mind._

_You're the one I think about,_

_It's every day, it's every night._

_Oh, call the doctor,_

_I'm love sick. _

_You're the one I think about,_

_It's every day, it's every night._

_Oh, call the doctor,_

_I'm love sick."_

The guys finished the song and automatically heard Macy shouting and cheering for them. They looked over to find Stella standing beside her. Stella was frozen and staring at them in shock. Macy glanced over at her and nudged her gently. Stella took a deep breath and whispered to Macy, "Am I awake right now?"

Macy chuckled, "Yes, Stella. Would you like me to pinch you as proof? Because I totally will."

Macy reached over to pinch Stella's arm and Stella grabbed her hand before she could, "No! I'm good. When you pinch it _really_ hurts."

"Hey, girls," Joe said with a smile as he walked toward them. Stella made a small squeaking noise and waved. "You okay there, Stells?"

"Mmhm," She said with a small nod.

"She's in shock," Macy explained for her. "She just saw you guys perform IN your house. It's a lot for one day. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't—"

Stella promptly fainted.

"Nevermind," Macy grinned.

Stella immediately popped back up, "Okay, I'm good now. I brought the outfits for Great Morning USA tomorrow. I'll just go put them in the closest."

Stella walked away with three garment bags. She waved to Nick and Kevin as she passed them.

Joe smiled, "I think she's getting better."

Macy nodded, "She just needs one fan girl moment to get it all out and after that she can function normally."

"You're coming to the taping tomorrow right?" Kevin asked Macy as he joined her and Joe.

"Of course! After that rehearsal how could I NOT be here?" Macy said excitedly. "That was awesome! It's so cool that Great Morning USA is filming you guys here at the firehouse."

"It makes it really convenient for us. No travel time," Kevin said. "Oh! And dad said there was going to be like a million people watching at the exact same time. That has got to be a HUGE TV."

Macy smiled warmly at Kevin and nodded, "I bet so, Kev."

Nick shook his head and gave Kevin an exasperated look.

"Hey guys," Stella called as she entered the room. "I found this on the floor. Quick question: what the heck is an invitation to Jacque Le Fajette's spring preview doing on the floor? This is like the Holy Grail of fashion previews! He's my fashion designing idol!"

"Who wants to see a bunch of dudes who look like they haven't slept in months stumble down the runway?" Joe asked as he impersonated his idea of a male model, "No thank you."

Macy took the invitation from Stella and examined it. She grinned slyly and looked up at the guys, "Joe, this is the spring preview for _women's_ fashions. That means there's gonna be like 50 of the most beautiful women in the world there."

"I'm there."

"Yeah, who said I wasn't going?"

"I've always been interested in women's fashion…since about three seconds ago."

"When is it?" Nick asked.

"Tuesday at 6 PM," Macy read.

"Oh, I can't go. That's the day I mix the final tracks to the record. It's the only day we could lock in the studio. Sorry," Nick said.

"I can't go either, we have cheerleading practice on the trampolines," Kevin announced.

Macy glared at him, "Wouldn't you be able to go anyway—"

"Trampolines." He repeated to emphasize his point.

Macy's glare intensified, "Yes, Kevin, I heard you last time."

"Just sayin'…trampolines."

"Dude, shut up or you're gonna get smacked," Joe warned him in a whisper.

Macy sighed, "I can't go either, Randolph and I have a study date that night."

Kevin froze, "Study…date? Not study session…study date?"

"Yes, study date. While you ogle the cheerleaders I'll be out having a fantastic time with Randolph," Macy told him vindictively. "Enjoy the trampolines, Kevin."

Macy handed Stella back the invitation and stormed down the stairs. Kevin stared after her. Nick pushed him toward the fire poles, "Go after her, idiot."

Kevin said nothing and raced down one of the poles. Nick rolled his eyes, "How is he the oldest? Really, I want to know."

Stella continued to study the invitation as if it were the most sacred thing on the planet. Joe noticed how she cradled the invitation and the longing way she glanced at it.

"Stella, would you like to go with me?" Joe asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, "Go with you where?"

"To the fashion show? I don't have anything to do Tuesday night, and if you don't have anything to do we could both go. What do you say?" Joe asked.

Stella froze, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to Nick."

There was a moment of silence before Joe shook his head and spoke up again, "Of course, I'm talking to you. You look like you really want to go, but if you don't I mean that's cool. I'll just go by myself—"

"No! I'll go! I'll totally go! That would be amazing!" Stella exclaimed.

Joe nodded, "Okay, great."

"Great," Stella repeated with a big smile.

"Stella! I'm leaving! If you need a ride you'd better get down here!" Macy called from downstairs.

Stella sighed, "Apparently, I have to go."

She waved to Joe and Nick, "I'll see you guys at school."

"Bye Stella," Nick called after her. Nick waited until she was gone to give his brother a bored look.

"What?" Joe asked in an annoyed tone.

"You're going on a date with our biggest fan."

"I am not. She wanted to go, and she won't be able to get in without one of us so I'm going with her. That's all, end of story," Joe told him.

Nick nodded, "Okay, I believe you. Just make sure she knows that."

"She doesn't think it's a date," Joe scoffed.

"Joe, she's our biggest fan. She follows us around at school so she can overhear our conversations," Nick told him. "And you just asked her to go somewhere alone with you."

"Okay, I'll admit that she _might_ think it's a date, but she's a little more sane than that. She's been getting better," Joe told him.

"Whatever you say, bro," Nick said with a shrug, "Whatever you say."

Joe's brow furrowed with worry. Had he just accidentally asked Stella out on a date? Kevin came walking sadly up the stairs a few minutes later.

"You made it worse?" Joe asked his older brother.

He sighed, "Yep. She's not talking to me until I 'get my act together.' You know, I'm not the one pretending to be an idiot just to get someone to ask me out on a date. I think SHE needs to get HER act together."

"Have you told her that?" Joe asked curiously.

"Do I look dead to you?" Kevin asked. "No, I haven't told her that."

Joe shrugged, "Then tell her that. I mean she's already mad at you so it can't make things too much worse, can it?"

"No, I guess not," Kevin said thoughtfully. "So I hear you have a date with Stella?"

"It's not a date. Did she call it a date?" Joe asked worriedly.

"No, but Macy did. I overheard her as she and Stella were leaving," Kevin told him.

"She wanted to go to the fashion show so I'm taking her. End of story," Joe repeated.

"Okay, just try not to accidentally lead her to believe otherwise then," Kevin warned him. "I mean, I think you'll be fine, but just in case."

Joe sighed, "I was just trying to be a nice guy for once. Geez."

* * *

"Macy, for the last time it's not a date," Stella told her as Macy drove her home. "He's just being nice."

Macy grinned, "I know that. I just enjoy teasing you, that's all. But seriously, a whole evening alone with Joe? How are you going to handle that?"

Stella groaned pathetically, "I don't know. I'll just try and focus on the fashion show instead of being there with one-third of Jonas."

Macy nodded, "That makes sense."

"Do you think it will work?" Stella asked.

"It's possible as long as you don't go out to eat before or anything," Macy told her. "I mean at the show you'll be seated with a bunch of other people so potentially the only time you'll be alone is when you're in the car."

Stella nodded, "I can do this."

"Yes, you can," Macy agreed.

"So, you're not really going out with Randolph are you?" Stella asked.

"Why did you ask that like that?"

"Well, you just haven't really been honest with him, that's all," Stella told her. "He thinks you don't understand literature. English lit is your best subject, Mace. I mean when I told you that you should figure out a way to spend time with him that was NOT what I meant."

Macy sighed, "It just happened. I tried just asking him out, but I got nervous and ended up asking him to tutor me somehow. He asked me what subject and that was the first one that came to mind. Now, I don't know what to tell him."

"This is just a guess but…the truth?" Stella suggested.

"But then he won't ask me out."

"Mace, we both know you're not really interested in Randolph."

"Yeah, well I can't have the guy I'm really interested in, now can I? So I've got to go with the second stringer," Macy snapped.

"Who said you couldn't have Kevin?" Stella asked.

"Even if he does feel that way about me, he's not going to want to risk ruining my friendship with him and his brothers to date me," Macy told her. "I know him, Stella. He won't take that chance."

Stella rolled her eyes, "I think you underestimate him. He might be braver than you think."

* * *

Monday morning when Macy and Stella entered the school they were instantly greeted by Randolph. Stella gave Macy a stern look, and Macy winced. Stella was right. She needed to tell Randolph the truth.

"Um, Randolph? Can we talk?" Macy asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what about?" He asked.

"Let's go talk in the atrium. It's a little more private," Macy said as she lead the way.

"Good luck," Stella whispered to Macy as she and Randolph walked away. Stella made her way to her locker to grab her books for her first class. She set her messenger bag down at her feet and opened her locker door. As she pulled her first book out of her locker a voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey, Stells."

Stella jumped and dropped the book on the floor. She just narrowly missed the person's foot. She turned as he bent to pick up the book, "Joe, hi!"

He smiled at her and handed her the book, "Hi, look I just wanted to make sure that last night when I asked you to the fashion show I didn't intend for it to be a date. I wou—"

"Oh, I know," Stella reassured him. "You were just being nice."

"Yeah, I mean I just thought since you wanted to go so badly—"

"That you would make sure I could. I know," She said nervously. "Don't worry. I have no fan girl date-like delusions."

"So, we're good?" Joe asked awkwardly.

She nodded, "We're good."

"Great, I'll see you at lunch then," He told her brightly.

"Oh, no you won't. Not today," She told him. He blinked at her.

"Um, why not?"

"I'm having lunch with the football team," She answered.

"The ENTIRE football team?" He asked.

She laughed, "No, Van Dyke—"

"The quarterback?"

She nodded, "He asked me if I would eat lunch with him today, and I didn't have anything else to do so I said yes. Besides, he's cute. Macy's says it's a sign that I'm growing emotionally." Stella chuckled at herself, "Anyway, so I'll see you at lunch tomorrow and then at the fashion show tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Joe nodded. "Tomorrow definitely."

He continued on his way to his own locker and left Stella to get her books. He hadn't realized he had gotten so used to seeing Stella at lunch lately. But she'd been sitting with them everyday since she had been hired as their stylist. It was going to be weird having lunch with out her sitting across from him. Joe paused as he passed the atrium. Kevin and Nick were both blatantly staring at something. Joe joined them and shook his head.

"Are you guys seriously spying on Macy and Randolph?"

"Shh, I'm trying to read their lips," Kevin told him.

Nick shook his head, "That doesn't require silence, Kevin."

"Shhhh!"

Nick sighed and gave Joe a tired look. Joe grinned and shrugged. Macy and Randolph stood. They smiled shyly at each other and hugged before parting ways. Macy turned and glared at the three guys watching her through the glass. Joe, Nick, and Kevin jumped back instinctively.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Nick announced.

"Yeah, me too," Joe gulped. "Have fun, Kevin."

Macy rounded on Kevin and pointed at him accusingly, "Were you spying on me?"

"No?"

She glared at him.

"You're the one that decided to have a private conversation in a glass room!" He said in his own defense. "And you're also the one that's decided to lie to a guy you supposedly like! I mean you tell me to get MY act together and then YOU turn around and pretend to be some one you're not for a guy? How is that fair?"

Macy's eyebrows flew upward but she continued to say nothing.

"I mean it's not like you NEED to lie to get a guy. You're pretty amazing the way you are! If you've got to lie to get a guy's attention then he's probably not worth it, and before you yell at me…you KNOW it's the truth. I'm right, and you know it. Besides, just because I don't completely understand Shakespeare does NOT mean that I'm not romantic. I'm totally romantic. I don't see what's so romantic about Shakespeare anyway! His plays are mostly about death and gore. How is that romantic? I mean Romeo and Juliet DIE, Macy. They die! No one wants THAT in a relationship. I mean COME ON!"

"Are you done?" Macy asked slowly.

Kevin let out a big breath, "Yes, I think so. Okay, now you can yell at me."

"So, you think I'm amazing just the way I am, huh?" Macy asked.

Kevin froze, "What?"

"In your little rant you said you think I'm amazing. Is that true?'

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

She nodded, "You're right about everything, and I wasn't fair to you last night. So, I just told Randolph the truth and we're good."

"You're good? So you're gonna keep dating?" Kevin asked.

She nodded, "I'm not dating anyone else, so why not?"

"But he's—and you're—"

"What? Do you have a reason why I SHOULDN'T date Randolph?" Macy asked pointedly.

He gulped and tried to think of something to say.

"Kevin?"

When he still said nothing Macy sighed, "Right, that's what I thought. I'll see you at lunch, Kev."

Kevin didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to talk. He wanted to, but the words just wouldn't come. He did have a reason why she shouldn't date Randolph, but why couldn't he say it? He watched Macy walk away in horror. He was losing his chance.

"Macy!" he yelled suddenly as he chased after her. She paused and turned and looked at him expectantly. "I do have a reason. I do."

Macy bit her bottom lip nervously, "And that is?"

There was a pause and Kevin looked as if he was struggling to say something. Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke up.

"He thinks golf is boring! And he's afraid of ducks!"

Kevin looked like he wanted to kick himself, but he just huffed and continued.

"It's true, I overheard him taking about those things. You love ducks and golf. You can't be with someone who doesn't!"

Macy sighed. That wasn't quite what she was looking for, but he had managed to give her two reasons. They were lame, but he'd said _something_ hadn't he?

"You're right, Kevin. It just wouldn't be right, would it?" Macy asked him in a resigned tone.

"No, it wouldn't," Kevin agreed.

She sighed again, "Well, if you meet a guy who loves both golf and ducks please send him my way. I've got to go to history, Kev. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Macy!" Kevin called after her sadly. When she was out of sight he promptly smacked himself in the forehead. "So stupid!"

* * *

Lunch came around quicker than anyone thought it would. Macy and Kevin were the first to arrive at the table. They awkwardly greeted each other and sat down, Nick was the next to arrive and didn't fail to notice the tension in the air.

"Well, this is going to be a fun lunch," he muttered sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Joe said miserably as he sat down too. "Stella's eating lunch with the jocks."

"Hey! You know I'm kind of a jock," Macy said with a glare.

"Yeah, but you're a smart jock. Stella's eating with the meat head jocks," Joe told them.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Van Dyke asked to have lunch with her today," Macy said excitedly. "I'm surprised she gave up lunch with Jonas for Van Dyke. My little Stella's growing up."

"This is weird," Joe said as he picked at his food. Macy gave him a strange look.

"What's weird?"

"Lunch without Stella, it's weird. I don't like it."

Macy chuckled, "I don't think you have much of a choice, Joe."

"I've just gotten used to her being here that's all, and now she just suddenly decides NOT to be here? That's just wrong," Joe pouted.

Nick squinted at Joe, "Are you…jealous?"

"No! I just like my routine that's all, and Stella's part of that routine. She can't just decide NOT to be a part of that routine," Joe told Nick adamantly.

"You're weird, Joseph," Macy said as she shook her head. "I think this is good for Stella. I'm happy for her. You should be too."

Joe sighed. He knew he should be, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he wasn't happy for her. Bottom line was…he just wasn't. She should be eating lunch with them and not Van Dyke. Lunch just wasn't the same without their superfan.


	10. Chapter 10: Three Musketeers

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this one's short. I wasn't quite sure how to change this episode. Anyway, the nominees for the Pure Horace Mantis Awards are up! and this story is nominated for two categories! Thanks so much for the nominations! I have other stories nominated too! You can find a link to the awards site in my profile or you can visit Loved-Invention's profile or suburb's profile for more information! And thanks to everyone involved in the awards!

Go check out the other nominees! All the stories that were nominated are very very good!

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Three Musketeers_

* * *

"Macy!" Kevin yelled as he and his brother's raced toward her. She shut her locker and turned to face them expectantly. "Guess what we're doing?"

Macy smiled affectionately at Kevin. He looked so excited, "What?"

"The school play!"

"The Three Musketeers?" Macy asked with a bright smile. "That's perfect for you guys."

"It's gonna be awesome! I get a feathered hat!" Kevin told her brightly.

"I'm sure it will be," Macy agreed. "Stella and the Fashion Club are in charge of costumes for the play."

"Really?" Joe asked with raised eyebrows.

Macy nodded, "And Van Dyke is auditioning too."

Joe's face fell, "Really?"

"Yep," Macy told him. "When he found out Stella was in charge of costumes he signed up right away."

"I see," Joe sighed. Van Dyke was really beginning to bug him. The guy was every where Stella was lately. Suddenly Stella came running around the corner and grabbed Macy by the shoulders.

"May Day, We have a BIG problem," Stella told her urgently. Macy's eyes widened and she gently pried Stella's hands off of her shoulders.

"What's the emergency, Stell?"

"Fame Hog Phoebe is auditioning for the play!"

"WHAT?" Joe asked in horror.

"Oh, that's it," Macy growled. "She and I are going to have a very long talk."

Nick reached out and put his hands on Macy's shoulders to pull her back toward the group, "You getting detention will not help anyone, Mace."

"But it will make _me_ feel better," Macy said through gritted teeth. Nick tightened his grip on Macy's shoulders as she tugged against his hands.

"No," Stella said with an evil grin. "Nick's right. If you're in detention you can't help us sabotage her audition."

Macy stopped struggling and turned to face Stella, "Sabotage?"

Stella nodded, "You with me, Mace?"

"Completely," Macy agreed as Nick removed his hands from her shoulders. "What do we do first?"

"First, you audition," Stella told her.

Macy froze, "Oh no, no. I don't act."

"Macy, it's not that hard. You just say the lines—"

Joe chuckled, "No, Stells, the last time Macy was in a school play Kevin ended up spending the night in the hospital."

Macy winced, "I was nervous! And when I'm nervous I tend get klutzy. It's not like I meant to knock that barn set piece over on him! I tripped!"

"When was this?" Stella asked.

"Elementary school," Macy answered. "We acted out Old McDonald."

"Macy tripped over the barn façade and it fell on top of me," Kevin answered.

"I made him break his leg," Macy said with a blush.

"Macy," Kevin said with a soft grin. "It was an accident."

"So? There's no way I'm going to audition. No one wants a replay of Old McDonald," Macy sighed. "Stella's just going to have to do it."

"Me?" Stella asked.

"Yes, you," Macy smirked.

"But—"

"It's you or Phoebe," Macy told her.

Stella sighed, "Then I guess it's me."

"That's the spirit," Macy said as she patted Stella's back. "Now what do we do after you audition?"

"We switch out her cold read script with another one, and one of us gives her terrible acting advice," Stella smirked. "And since Macy won't be doing anything I'm sure she can come up with something else."

Macy's eyes widened, "Um, sure."

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" Kevin asked. "I mean does Phoebe really deserve all of _this_?"

Stella and Macy exchanged an eye roll before turning back to Kevin, and answering simultaneously.

"Of course."

"Now, let's go find a scene to switch Phoebe's cold read scene with," Macy said as she pulled Stella away from the guys. "I'm thinking we give her something from 'Oklahoma'."

"Perfect! We could give her one of Ado Annie's scenes!" Stella said gleefully. "That would be priceless!"

Nick shook his head as the two girls walked away, "When those two put their heads together they're evil."

"And a little bit scary," Joe agreed. "So, do you guys think I'm a better actor than Van Dyke?"

"I can't really compare. I've never seen Van Dyke act. Nick?"

"Well, if his acting is as terrible as his grades…I don't think you have anything to worry about, Joe," Nick said thoughtfully.

"Good," He said. The last thing he needed to worry about was seeing Stella acting opposite Van Dyke.

* * *

Macy and Stella watched from backstage as Mrs. Snark watched Phoebe's audition in horror. They exchanged a small high five as Phoebe stormed off stage. Stella chuckled and turned to Macy.

"I can't believe you told her to dress like that."

"Hey, she's the one who wanted to sell the part. I just told her a little wardrobe would help."

"She's wearing gingham, daisy dukes, and a rope belt, Mace."

"Okay, I might have suggested she take a hint from Ellie May Clampet," Macy said as she feigned innocence.

Stella slung an arm around Macy's shoulders, "This is why we're friends."


	11. Chapter 11: Frantic Romantic

**A/N: **Here's "Frantic Romantic"! I borrowed James Conroy from Sonny With a Chance because he's deliciously ANNOYING. I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

___

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven: Frantic Romantic_

* * *

Macy yawned from her seat at a really tall, really small table. The guys had dragged her along to some event at a club. She would be having more fun if the guys actually had time to pay attention to her, but tonight wasn't about having fun. It was about networking. Macy studied her nails that Stella insisted she painted, and then blew her bangs out of her face. She glanced down at her watch and mentally counted down the minutes until they could leave.

"Hi there."

Macy eyes were focused on the chair across from her as someone sat down. She followed the solid body in the chair until her eyes landed on his face. She bit back a groan. It was James Conroy. She had never met the actor, but she'd heard the guys complaining about him enough to know he was unpleasant.

"Hi," She said flatly with a small wave. The actor set down a can of soda and scooted it across the table to her.

"You looked thirsty."

She arched an eyebrow at him, and scooted it back toward him, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine."

"Yes, you are," He smirked. "You're Missy Mesa right? Jonas's friend."

She blinked at him and snapped, "It's Macy Misa. If you're gonna hit on me, at least get my name right."

He gave her an appreciative glance, "Fiesty. I like that."

Macy held back the bile rising in her throat. She really hoped someone came to her rescue soon, and by someone she meant Kevin. Macy glanced around to see if any of the guys had noticed she was being mauled by an actor. They hadn't. Figures.

"James, can I get a picture?"

Macy turned to see who asked that and found a press photographer in front of the table. Before she could object James wrapped an arm around her and smiled at the photographer, "Sure. How's this?"

A flash went off and the photographer thanked James before walking off. Macy brushed his arm off of her shoulder and scooted further back from the table, "What was that?"

"Just getting a picture with a pretty girl, that's all."

"Uh huh," Macy said as she gritted her teeth. "Well, this pretty girl is leaving. If you follow me I will send Big Man after you."

"Big Man?" James asked cluelessly.

"The large intimidating man that follows Jonas around."

"Oh, that guy."

"Yeah, that guy."

Macy moved to stand up but James grabbed her hand. She paused and looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

He slipped a card into her hand, "Call me, babe."

Macy grimaced, "Ew, no."

She pulled her hand out of his and walked away from the table, and quickly found Big Man. He gave her a curious glance.

"I'm just going to stand here with you until we leave. That way certain actors won't talk to me," Macy explained. Big Man chuckled and nodded. He returned to keeping his eyes on Jonas. It was official; this was the worst night ever.

* * *

Monday morning at school as Macy was walking to her locker she was pulled into the corner of the hallway. She looked down at the beautifully manicured nails that had a hold of her arms and knew immediately that it was Stella.

She looked up and gave Stella a curious glance, "Good morning to you too, Stell."

"Good morning? That's all I get? Just 'Good Morning'? No explanation?"

"Explanation of what?" Macy asked in a bewildered tone.

"Um, this," Stella said as she pulled a tabloid magazine out of her purse and shoved it in Macy's hands. Macy's eyes widened in horror.

The picture on the cover was of her and James. He was wearing a charming smile and she was staring blankly at James's jaw. The headline read, "James Conroy's Mystery Girl." Macy dry heaved, "Ew, gross!"

Stella's brow furrowed, "Gross? You're dating him aren't you?"

"What?" Macy shrieked. "No! Stella, I would never date that jerk, and if I did I would definitely tell you."

"Then where did this picture come from?" Stella asked.

"I went with the guys to some event Saturday night and James Conroy threw himself at me. That's what happened," Macy explained.

"What the heck is this?" Macy heard Kevin exclaim.

Macy and Stella turned to see Kevin and the other two Lucas boys racing toward them. Kevin had the same tabloid in his hand that Stella handed Macy.

"You're dating Jerkface Conroy? Since when?" Kevin asked frantically.

"I'm not! James Conroy is a dwonk! This isn't true at all," Macy told the guys as she motioned to the paper in her hand.

"It's not?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"No! He hit on me and forced his number into my hand but that was the sum total of our interaction," Macy said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Where were we?" Joe asked curiously.

"Talking to some big shot something or other," Macy answered. "I retreated to Big Man's side as soon as I could. For a working actor James Conroy is a bit of a creeper."

Nick's attention was focused on something behind Macy, "You don't know the half of it."

Macy gave Nick a confused look and turned to see where he was staring. She quickly regretted it.

"This is not happening," Macy muttered to herself.

"Missy!" The brunette actor yelled brightly as he charged her and crushed her in a hug.

"Kill me now," Macy whimpered as she shoved James away. "What are you DOING here?"

He feigned hurt, "I can't come visit my girl every now and then?"

"Your girl?" The entire group said simultaneously. Glares and looks of disbelief were being pointed at James from every direction.

"**Macy**'s not 'your girl.' She barely knows you from what I hear," Kevin corrected him.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," James said as he slid an arm around Macy's shoulders. "You of all people should know that if it's in the tabloids it's considered fact by the general public."

"Wow," Stella said as she glared at the man. "You really ARE a jerk. I always thought that was just a rumor. Apparently, I was wrong."

Macy shook James's arm off of her, "We are not dating. You need to go back to LA or wherever it is you come from."

"Can't do that," James said simply. "My agent said it was good press to be seen with a normal ordinary girl."

"You've got to be kidding me," Macy said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Apparently, the public thinks I'm a shallow user."

"You ARE a shallow user," Nick said with a glare.

"Well, I know that," James responded. "But my fans don't have to."

"I'll see you at your practice later, babe," James said with a wink and a point as he walked away from the group.

Macy shivered and began to jump up and down as James left, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!"

"Macy, what are you doing?" Joe asked curiously.

"Shaking off the James cooties," She said as she stopped. "I'm going to have to take like twenty showers to get the stink of his cologne off of me."

"Okay, this guy needs to go away. Now," Stella said urgently.

"How do we get him to go away?" Joe asked the group curiously.

"We could make Macy seem bad for his image," Nick suggested.

"No," Macy scoffed. "The less like a celebrity I seem the more he and his agents will like this rumor. That won't work."

"So what do we do then?" Stella asked.

"Find somebody more boring than Macy for James to date," Joe suggested with an evil grin.

"Who's more boring than Macy?" Kevin asked. Macy smacked him.

"I am NOT boring. I'm just not famous!"

"Right," Kevin quickly agreed. "That's what I meant."

"Angelina," Joe smirked.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You are not sacrificing your ex-girlfriend to James for your own sick and twisted revenge."

"It's not a terrible idea," Stella added quietly. Macy gave her friend a knowing look. Stella had never really liked Angelina.

Nick sighed, "What James needs to look good is to be a part of a celebrity couple. That will get his name out there far more than his dating Macy would."

"Which celebrity?" Macy asked.

"Who's the most annoying actress we know?" Nick asked the group knowingly.

"Fiona Skye," They all answered in return.

"Exactly," Nick smirked. "Joe, you wouldn't still have her number would you?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping I would never need to use it…ever," He answered fearfully.

"Sorry," Nick grinned. "But it's an emergency."

* * *

Macy couldn't believe they were doing this. Why had she agreed to use her practice as the place where all of this went down? She really needed to practice they had a big game this Friday, but no, this practice was going to be spent matchmaking two jerks. Two jerks she didn't like let alone want to see. First, there was James, the jerk that was trying to make it look like she was dating him, and then, there was Fiona, the actress who threw herself at Joe time and time again. She was conceited, annoying, and evil.

Macy spotted James as he entered the Gym. He flashed her a broad smile and winked at her. She rolled her eyes before forcing a smile. She waved at him and approached slowly.

"Hi, James," She said sweetly.

"Missy," He said in a sultry tone.

Macy ground her teeth as she continued to smile, "Everyone else is sitting over there."

She pointed to the group's usual spot on the bleachers that they always occupied for games.

"Great," He said with a smile. "Hope you don't mind if I invited some friends."

Her brow furrowed, "Friends?"

He waved his hand and three photographers rushed into the gym, "They're just gonna take a few pictures."

Macy forced herself to smile even wider, "Mind? Why would I mind?"

"Great, See you after practice is over…even though I have no idea when that is," James said as he turned and joined Stella and the Lucas brothers.

Macy turned and shook it off. One of her teammates tossed her a basketball and she quickly returned to practice. She took a deep breath and lifted her arms to shoot the basketball.

"JOEY!"

The basketball missed the hoop by a foot, and Macy automatically glared at the cause of her miss. Fiona Skye. The blonde faker squealed and sprinted toward Joe with her trusty sidekick Paolo right behind her. Paolo had a camera and snapping pictures like no body's business. Joe grimaced and reluctantly posed for a few pictures with her. Macy rolled her eyes and grabbed another basketball to try her shot again.

Kevin watched Macy miss another shot and sighed. She was definitely off of her game tonight. Kevin decided enough was enough. He stretched his arms over his head and made sure to knock Fiona off balance as he brought his arms back down. Fiona fell forward and landed on top of James. Paolo and James's photographers began taking pictures as James helped Fiona stand. The two actors paused and chatted for a minute before resuming their previous falling pose for the cameras.

Stella leaned toward Joe, "Did they just—"

"Recreate the fall so that James could look heroic and Fiona could look graceful? Yes, yes they did," Joe answered with a shake of his head.

All Stella could say was, "Wow."

* * *

Macy burst out of the locker room in her school uniform, "HE'S GONE! Hallelujah!"

Kevin cleared his throat from his spot beside the door. Macy jumped and whirled around to face him, "Oh, Hi Kevin."

He chuckled, "Hi, Macy."

Macy jumped up and hugged Kevin tightly, "I saw that move you used to knock Fiona over. Smooth!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're welcome."

"But you know, all of this could have been avoided if you or one of your brothers had come to my rescue at the club," She teased. "But no, I was left all alone to be hit on by an obnoxious actor."

"If leaving you alone means guys like James hit on you then I'm never leaving you alone in a club again," Kevin told her. "That's a promise."

Macy grinned and pulled back to look Kevin in the eye, "Really?"

His eyes widened, "Yeah."

"Kevin, were you…jealous?"

"No…"

"Sure you weren't," Macy said in an unconvinced tone. She looped her arm through his, "C'mon you're taking me out for ice cream to celebrate James leaving."

"Gladly," Kevin said as he flashed Macy a goofy smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Karaoke Surprise

**A/N: **Here's Karaoke Surprise! I hope you guys like it! Don't count on seeing the Friendiversary party like you do in the canon episode. Just a warning. Oh, and this chapter gets a little angsty. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twelve: Karaoke Surprise_

* * *

"So," Macy said suggestively as she and the guys stood by her locker.

"So?" Nick asked when she didn't continue.

"What are we doing a week from today?" Macy asked curiously.

Joe gave her a strange look, "A week from today? I don't know, Mace. Is there something we _should_ be doing?"

"Um, well…no, I guess not," She said glumly as she closed her locker door.

Kevin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was definitely upset about something. Something they were supposed to be aware of.

She sighed sadly, "I'm gonna go find Stella. I'll see you guys at lunch."

"What was that about?" Joe asked his brothers.

"We were supposed to remember something," Kevin answered.

"She said a week from today," Nick repeated. "So a week from today must be important. What's the date for a week from today?"

Joe scoffed as Nick looked at him pointedly, "What do I look like to you? A walking day planner? You're the one that's supposed to have the schedule memorized not me."

Nick rolled his eyes and then turned to Kevin who was already looking up the date on his phone. Kevin spoke up, "The 25th. That's the day of Frankie's first soccer game."

Kevin's eyes widened, "Nick? Where did you meet Macy again?"

His brow furrowed, "At my first socc—Oh!"

"Your first sock what?" Joe asked in confusion.

Nick closed his eyes and prayed for patience, "SoccER game. My first soccer game. Macy accidentally kicked the ball in my face and then helped me and mom stop my nose from bleeding. Even back then she was fierce on the field."

"I remember that!" Kevin said with a bright smile and a chuckle. "Didn't you get sick later that week and puke all over her power ranger shoes?"

Nick groaned, "Thanks for reminding me of that shining moment in my life."

Joe laughed, "Wow, that was like ten years ago. Time flies, huh?"

Kevin suddenly clapped his hands together victoriously, "Ten years! That's why she was upset with us. This time next week we would have known her ten years to the day! She was hoping we'd remember."

"She expected us to remember?" Joe asked. "We're boys! We're dumb!"

"Some of us more so than others," Nick said through gritted teeth as he shook his head at Joe.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

Kevin chuckled, "He said 'some of us more so than others."

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed. "I'll have you know that I've got a very solid A in calculus."

Kevin and Nick gave him a bored look, and Joe sighed, "Okay a B."

The looks being pointed at him didn't change so he sighed again, "Fine, I've got a C minus! There ya happy?"

"Sure, but dad won't be if that grade gets any lower," Nick smirked.

Joe glared at him, "You know sometimes I really don't like you."

Nick continued smirking, "The feelings mutual."

"So what are we doing about this?" Kevin asked as he tried to get them back on topic.

"About what?" Nick asked.

"About our friendiversary!" Kevin exclaimed. "We have to do something! She thinks we don't remember!"

"We didn't," Joe reminded him.

"But we do now! So what are we going to do?"

The three guys glanced at the floor thoughtfully for several minutes but said nothing. No one really knew what to do. Joe suddenly looked up and snapped his fingers, "I know!"

"What?" Nick asked expectantly.

"We could ask Stella! She'd know what to do!"

"That's actually a good idea," Nick agreed. "We'll ask her at lunch."

* * *

Lunch rolled around and the boys all sat silently. They spent most of the time staring between Stella and Macy looking for the perfect time to ask for Stella's help. Stella and Macy spent the majority of their time glaring at the boys for being dumb enough to forget their's and Macy's friendiversary. Eventually Macy grew tired of the silence and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get another Hawaiian Punch. I'll be back in a minute," She announced with a glare and sigh as she walked back toward the line. Everyone noticed that she continued to watch the table as she waited in line.

"Psst!"

Stella glanced beside her and then to the boys who sat across from her. She raised a brow at them, "Psst, what?"

"We need your help," Joe told her as he tried very hard not to move his lips. That way they couldn't be read. He didn't know if Macy could read lips, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"Do you need me to help you to stop being ridiculously handsome, talented, and famous JERKS?" Stella asked.

"We're boys! We don't remember dates well!" Joe said in their defense.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll give you that one. You guys are going to fix this right?"

"That's why we need your help," Nick told her.

"How do you suggest we fix this?" Kevin asked.

Stella grinned at Kevin, "Kevin, you know her just as well as I do. What do you think she'd like?"

"Um, she likes surprises, and…BALLOON ANIMALS! And real animals too!" Kevin exclaimed.

Joe, Nick, and Stella gave him silencing glares when his voice became too loud.

"Sorry, got a little excited," He whispered to the group.

Stella chuckled, "That's okay, Kev. All of those ideas are perfect for Mace. Use those."

Joe and Nick gave each other knowing glances. It was obvious WHY Kevin's ideas were perfect. If only he would admit it to himself and Macy.

"We should get together after school and talk about them," Joe suggested. If he was honest with himself he just wanted an excuse to hang out with Stella.

Stella nodded, "Okay, the Firehouse at 4?"

"Macy's coming," Nick announced as he saw her finish paying for her can of Hawaiian Punch and start heading their way. The guys sat back in their chairs and Stella looked down at her lunch tray.

Macy glared at them all suspiciously, "What were you guys talking about?"

"I was telling them that their ridiculously talented and handsome faces are no excuse for their forgetting the thing they should have remembered, and before you ask, I didn't tell them what that thing was," Stella said quickly.

The guys were all impressed. Kevin was terrible at lying, and Nick just didn't like to do it. Joe could lie if he needed to, but he was very awkward when he did. Stella was smooth and confident. She was an excellent actress. Macy's suspicious look faded and she grinned proudly at her best friend.

"Aw, thanks! That's a big deal for you!"

The guys tried to hide their sighs of relief as Macy sat down and continued to glare at them. Even though he knew they were fixing the reason she was glaring Kevin couldn't take it.

"Macy!" He whined. "Quit the glaring! I can't stand it!"

Her glare softened for a moment as if she were questioning her reasons for being angry. He could physically see her remind herself of what they had done to make her angry, and then the glare was back. But he noticed it wasn't quite as strong as before…until she looked at Nick or Joe. He hid his smile behind his hand as he thought gleefully; _Macy has a soft spot for me._

That in itself made today a great day.

* * *

Stella rang their doorbell at exactly 4 o'clock. Nick and Kevin gave Joe a strange look as he raced to answer the door. Joe ran a hand through his hair and tried to hide some of his excitement before reaching forward and opening the door. Stella smiled and found it hard to breath. She counted in her head to keep herself upright and conscious, but it was hard when Joe was smiling at her like that and looking her up and down like he was…

No, he couldn't be…checking her out, could he? He looked her up and down once more and then smiled even brighter than he had before.

Joe Lucas had been checking her out. Stella counted faster and took a deep breath. This was not the time to faint. She had a party for Macy to plan. She felt her breathing even out and inwardly felt relieved. _Good, Stella, focus on the party._

She cleared her throat, "Um, can I come in?"

Joe's eyes widened and he stammered, "Oh! Yeah, of course, I-um-I…yeah, just come in."

Stella felt a little thrill at the idea that she had caused HIM to loose a little of his cool. Smooth Joe Lucas had just shown a little bit of weakness, and SHE was the cause. He opened the door wider and motioned for her to step through.

"Okay, so I called Macy's mom, and she's willing to help us out however she can. I asked her if we could borrow the store's back parking lot for the party and she said we definitely could," Stella announced to the guys as she entered the living room.

"Parking lot?" Nick asked.

"For the Petting Zoo!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin caught me after school and said he knew a guy with a traveling Petting Zoo," Stella explained.

"Oh," Nick said with a nod. "A Petting Zoo…well that's…different."

"Kevin, did you call your magician friend?" Stella asked.

He nodded, "He's all set to be there. He said if I get him a picture he can make a Balloon-Macy! How cool is that?"

The entire room grinned knowingly at him. He and Macy were perfect for each other, and they all wondered what was keeping him from making his move.

Stella smiled, "And you called the Petting Zoo guy?"

"Yep, he'll be there two hours early to set up."

"Awesome," Stella nodded. "Okay, everything's set up and ready to go then. Kevin, just get your friends the address of Macy's mom's store. Now we need to talk about how to spread the word of the party with out Macy noticing and then we need to figure out how to keep her distracted until we're ready for her to arrive."

"Oh, I think Kevin might know how to keep her distracted," Joe said with an evil grin.

Kevin blushed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Joe shrugged, "What do you think it means?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'll send out an e-vite to the party. That will be the easiest way to keep Macy from finding out or overhearing."

Stella nodded and wrote that down quickly, "Kevin, would you be willing to be the one to distract Macy?"

His blush still hadn't faded, "Um, how?"

Stella shrugged, "Whatever way you can."

Joe smirked at his older brother, "Yes, Kevin, _whatever_ way you can."

"Shut up, Joe," Kevin said with a glare as his blush intensified.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything. You're the one having the blush-worthy thoughts," Joe grinned. "What kind of thoughts _are_ causing that blush Kevin?"

Stella rolled her eyes at Joe as Kevin looked thoroughly embarrassed. She may have enjoyed ribbing Macy and Kevin now and then, but that was going a bit far.

"Joe," She said through gritted teeth. "Really, _shut up_."

His eyes widened and he was taken aback by Stella's tone. Kevin looked relieved that someone had spoken up on his behalf. Joe looked down at the floor in shame, and then looked back up at Kevin.

"Sorry man," Joe said genuinely. "I went a little too far."

"Yeah, you did," Kevin agreed.

He sighed, "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kevin said quietly. Kevin turned and walked up the stairs to the loft. Nick gave Joe a pointed glare before following Kevin up the stairs. Joe had no doubt that Nick was going to give him a detailed lecture later. Once they were gone, he turned to apologize to Stella. He was surprised when she smacked the back of his head. Hard.

He blinked at her, "OW!"

"Normally, I wouldn't yell or hit a Jonas, but right now you're not a Jonas. You're Joe Lucas. My incredibly rude and stupid friend who just humiliated his sweet and adorable older brother," She said before she smacked his shoulder even harder.

"OW!" He repeated. "That hurts!"

She smacked him again, "It's SUPPOSED to."

"Hey! I apologized!" Joe said in defense of himself.

"Yes, which was good of you, but you made his feelings for Macy seem _dirty_," Stella pointed out to him. "That's going to require a lot more than an apology."

"I didn't even think about it like that."

"That's right, you didn't," Stella sighed. "Boys. You can all be such idiots some times."

Joe froze as he thought back to Stella's earlier words, "Wait!"

"What?" Stella asked in an irritated tone.

"You said I, Joe LUCAS, was your friend! Not Joe of Jonas, but Joe Lucas!" He exclaimed with a big smile. "We're friends!"

Stella blushed and smiled softly at him, "Yeah, we are."

"Me, regular, old, stupid Joe Lucas? Not Joe of Jonas?" He asked to clarify.

"Well, I'd like to think Joe of Jonas is my friend too, but yes regular, old, stupid Joe Lucas is definitely my friend," Stella told him honestly. "If you weren't I wouldn't have smacked you."

He chuckled and smiled at her in amusement, "Cool."

She chuckled as well and nodded, "Cool."

They stood in the living room for a moment smiling and staring at each other before Stella cleared her throat and reached for her purse, "Well, I'd better go. Macy's coming over to rant about you guys and drown her sorrows in Ben and Jerry's."

"Have fun with that," He smirked.

"I will, and next time I see you guys Kevin better look a lot happier. Got it?" Stella threatened.

He nodded and answered seriously, "He will."

"Good," Stella said before she headed for the door. Joe walked with her and opened the door for her.

He held out his hand for her to shake, "See you at school tomorrow, _friend_."

She smiled and shook his hand, "You too."

"Me too, what?" He teased.

She laughed, "You too, _friend._"

She turned and shut the door behind her as she left. Joe smiled at the closed door for a moment before turning to head up the stairs. He had a lot to make up to Kevin for, but at least he knew he and Stella were making progress. His smile faded as he reached the loft and found Kevin looking just as embarrassed and depressed as ever.

Damn himself and his stupid mouth.

The minute Joe walked up the stairs Kevin knew he needed to get out. He knew Joe had apologized and that he genuinely felt bad, but Kevin just couldn't look at him right now. At this point Kevin didn't know how he was going to face Macy, but at the same time when he thought about getting out of the house his first thought was to go see her. That was an interesting new development. Even when he was embarrassed because of his thoughts about her he STILL wanted to turn to her before any one else. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his keys.

"Kev, where are you going?" Joe asked worriedly.

"To see Macy," He answered honestly. "I just need to get out for bit."

"I think she's on her way to Stella's," Joe told him with a sigh. "Man, we're gonna have to talk sometime."

He nodded, "I know, but just not right now. Okay?"

Joe nodded, "Okay."

Kevin slid down one of the poles. He would go by Macy's and if she wasn't there he would go to Stella's. He needed to talk to Macy, and he hated to interrupt girl time but he needed to reassure himself that his relationship with Macy was a good one. A solid, beautiful one. Well, potentially anyway.

He drove to Macy and was relieved to find her car still in the driveway. He pulled in behind her car and knocked on her door. Mrs. Misa answered and smiled kindly at him.

"Oh, Kevin! What a pleasant surprise. Come on in, I'll tell Macy you're here," Mrs. Misa said as she patted his shoulder and invited him in.

Kevin sat down on the sofa as Mrs. Misa walked up the stairs to get Macy. When she returned Macy was right behind her. Her glare from earlier was on her face until she actually got a good look at him. He looked sad. He looked depressed _and_ sad. Her glare was replaced with a concerned look.

"Kevin? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Macy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his chest. As much as she appreciated the hug, she was worried.

"Kevin? You're scaring me."

He pulled back but didn't untangle his arms from around her, "I'm okay, Macy."

"No you're not," She insisted. "What happened?"

"Joe just took a joke a little too far, that's all," Kevin told her. Macy sighed and pulled her arms off of Kevin. She sat down and then patted the spot on the sofa next to her.

"What did the idiot say?" She asked knowingly. Kevin smiled softly at her.

He sat down and instead of looking at her he studied the fabric on the Misa's sofa, "He made a joke about you and me, and then he kept going with it until I felt like our friendship was…"

"Corrupted?" Macy asked as she finished his sentence.

"Yes! It felt…wrong."

Macy reached over and patted his hand, "Kevin, you've got the biggest and warmest heart of anyone I've ever met. Your friendship, when given, could never be anything less than well intentioned. Joe's an idiot who thinks if he makes little jokes he's impressing people, but he's not. Don't take anything he said to you too seriously."

He had been right to come see her. Somehow, she knew exactly what would make him feel better.

"Thanks, Macy," Kevin said as he squeezed the hand that she had placed on top of his.

"It's what I'm here for, Kev," She said with a smile. "Would you like to stay and hang out?"

His eyes widened. Didn't Joe say she had a thing with Stella tonight?

"No, that's okay. I don't want to get in the way of any plans that you might—"

"Kevin, don't worry about it. You like you need time away from Joe the jerk. Am I right?" Macy asked.

He nodded, "I just need to collect my thoughts and calm down a bit."

"That's what I thought. You're staying here and we're going to eat junk food and watch TV. Hallmark Channel is having an 'I Love Lucy' marathon right now," Macy suggested. "I just need to go make a phone call really quickly."

She turned on the Hallmark Channel and then left the room to use her cell phone. He knew who she was calling and he was surprised when he didn't feel guilty for ruining Macy and Stella's evening. She came back a few minutes later, and asked if he wanted a drink. They made popcorn and ice cream sundaes (complete with banana slices and cherries) and just generally had fun.

"Okay, I have a question," Macy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"What?"

"What's your biggest secret?" Macy asked with a grin.

Kevin's eyes widened. Should he answer that honestly? Or make something up? Who was he kidding? He couldn't lie. He could try but Macy would see right through it, and then she would get upset because she would think he didn't trust her with his biggest secret, and he didn't want that. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"You," He answered softly. He heard her gasp, and dared to look up. Her eyes were wide and she looked surprised.

"Me?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Look, um, Macy, I—"

"Kevin," Mrs. Misa said as she entered the living room. Macy cursed under breath and Kevin smirked at her. Clearly, she was just as frustrated as he was.

"Your father just called. He said your curfews up in ten minutes," Mrs. Misa told him.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. Thanks, Mrs. Misa," He said politely.

"No problem, dear," She said as she walked out of the room once again.

Macy looked at him hopefully, "You were saying?"

"I've liked you for a while now," He said quickly. Macy's smile brightened.

"Really?"

He put his empty bowl down on the coffee table and grabbed her hands with his own, "Really."

"I like you too," Macy said with a blush. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating against her chest. It seemed awfully loud to her.

She could hear his rushed breathing in the silence.

"I really hate that I have to go home _now_," Kevin said with a chuckle. Macy smiled at him as they both stood up. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Kevin kept a hold of one of her hands as they walked toward her front door. Macy felt like jumping up and down and screaming with glee. Their fingers intertwined and, to Macy, it felt _perfect_. They stood on her front stoop and Kevin leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. His lips grazed the corner of her mouth as he pulled away, and Macy felt her breathing hitch. His face hovered close to hers for several minutes.

"Goodnight, Macy," He whispered in a low voice. He breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo before he backed away and walked down her steps. He waved to Macy before getting in his car and driving away. She watched his car until it had pulled out of sight. She shut her front door and then began to jump up and down excitedly. She let out a high pitched squeal and her parents came running into the room.

"Macy? Is everything okay?"

"He likes me!" She yelled. "Everything is perfect."

Mrs. Misa smiled and her father gave his daughter a confused look, "Who likes you?"

Mrs. Misa smacked her husband's shoulder, "Let her enjoy this."

"Enjoy what? What's going on?" He asked cluelessly.

Mrs. Misa shook her head as she watched her daughter grab her cell phone and dial a number that was no doubt Stella's, "I'll fill you in later, dear."


	13. Chapter 13: Forgetting Stella's Birthday

_Chapter Thirteen: Forgetting Stella's Birthday_

* * *

Macy slammed her locker door and huffed in frustration.

"Wait, I'm confused. Didn't you guys have The Talk like two weeks ago?" Stella asked.

"No! We had a talk, and I guess you could say we had like half of The Talk, but we didn't finish it because of his STUPID curfew," Macy yelled with a loud sigh. "And then out of nowhere Mr. Lucas books all these interviews and shows and add to that my practice and game schedules…I'm lucky I've gotten to see him at SCHOOL."

"That sucks, Macy," Stella said as she hugged her friend. "I'm sure once things calm down you'll get to have The Talk, and in the meantime you can buy yourself an awesome dress for my birthday party!"

Macy laughed softly as Stella gushed excitedly and handed her a formal printed invitation, "You'll have to come with me. I can't shop without your opinion any more."

"I will definitely come with you!" Stella agreed. Stella suddenly grew quiet and Macy looked up to find her taller friend biting her lip.

"Anything wrong, Stella?" Macy asked worriedly.

"It's just I—um, well—I have invitations for the guys," She said quietly. "Do you think they'll come?"

Macy nodded, "I definitely think they'll come!"

"Really? Good! Because I want them too…a lot," Stella said excitedly.

"They'll be there," Macy assured her. "And you can hand them their invitations now. They're coming this way."

Stella's eyes widened, "Oh no, I can't—"

"Hey Macy," Joe announced. "Hey, Stells."

"H-hi," Stella stammered as Macy gave her an encouraging look. "So, I have invitations for you guys to my birthday party this weekend."

"Your birthday's this weekend?" Joe asked excitedly.

She nodded, "My 17th birthday, actually. Can you guys make it?"

Nick thought about it for moment and Kevin and Joe looked at him for an answer.

"This weekend?" He asked.

Stella nodded, "Saturday."

"Yeah, we can do that. There's nothing scheduled for Saturday or Sunday," Nick answered.

Stella let out a light squeal, and then took a deep breath, "Great! I'll see you guys there!"

Macy chuckled as Stella walked away. The girl really was something else all together.

Kevin gave Joe and Nick pointed looks and cleared his throat. Joe straightened up immediately.

"Oh, Nick, I almost forgot that there's this, um, thing in the Atrium I wanted to show you," Joe said lamely. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Macy, do I have to pretend to be subtle?" Nick asked her pleadingly.

Macy chuckled, "No, Nick, its okay."

"And that's why you're awesome," Nick told her as he shoved Joe lightly and then proceeded to walk down the hall with him.

"You wanted to talk to me, Kev?" Macy asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah," He said as he smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry we haven't had an opportunity to talk yet, Mace. I've really wanted to, believe me. I have really really _really_ wanted to—"

Macy reached forward and patted his cheek with a smile, "No worries, Kevin, I understand. I promise."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he grabbed the hand that had patted his cheek.

She nodded, "I'm sure. We'll talk this weekend."

He squeezed her hand gently, "You're the best, and you know that, right?"

She smiled warmly at him, "I do now."

The warning bell rang and they both groaned as they were forced to part ways and head to class. Macy could still feel her hand tingling from the skin to skin sensation. She didn't realize it but she would occasionally glance at that hand and smile a dreamy smile.

* * *

The rest of that week was much the same as every other week. There were classes, papers, tests, pop quizzes, and practices. Joe had spent a good chunk of it trying to think of something to get Stella for her birthday, and Kevin had been trying to find a moment to sit down and really talk to Macy. Both brothers were having a hard time completing their respective goals.

Finally it was Saturday morning and they were going to get a little time off—or so they thought.

At 8 o'clock that morning Tom Lucas came bounding up the stairs in a stressed frenzy.

"Oh, no! Oh no! Okay, everybody up! Out of bed! Come on!"

The three teenage boys grumbled groggily as they sat up and turned to their father.

"It's eight AM on a Saturday, dad. What's up?" Nick asked.

"Robert Coler," Tom said simply. "He's coming. Today."

"The reporter?" Joe asked as he was suddenly wide awake. "I thought he was coming next weekend?"

"So did I! But when I arranged the interview your mother was trying to talk to me about Frankie's teeth or maybe it was the possibility of him needing glasses? I don't know! It was something expensive! I could have sworn he said next weekend but his assistant called—"

"The interview is today, isn't it?" Kevin asked knowingly.

Tom Lucas made a strangled affirmative noise, "So we've all got to get up and get dressed and try to look as normal and well adjusted as possible! Or else we're going to be the next Happy Teens!"

"The next who?" Nick asked.

"Exactly!" Tom Lucas yelled as he ran back down the steps.

Joe sighed miserably, "So much for sleeping in."

"I call first shower!" Kevin exclaimed as he suddenly took off for the bathroom.

"Hey!" Joe whined. "No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"You snooze you lose!" Kevin yelled through the closed bathroom door.

"Great, now I'll never have enough time to make my hair look right," Joe pouted.

Nick rolled his eyes went downstairs for some breakfast.

Everyone was in such a rush that no one stopped to think about the date or any plans that might have been scheduled. Sandy needed to clean the house and have something baked and ready to go for Mr. Coler. Frankie was desperately trying to make arrangements to get out of the house. He wasn't going to be able to get away with anything when there was a reporter in the house. Tom frantically tried to find an appropriate suit while the boys looked over the list of interview questions Robert Coler's assistant had faxed over. By the time the family was ready to be interviewed it was almost 6 o'clock. Mr. Coler was due to arrive any minute.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Joe said as the doorbell rang. Tom Lucas looked down at his legs and the boy's legs quickly.

"Nope, we're all wearing pants."

Nick shook his head, "I don't think that's what he meant, dad."

"It never hurts to check," Mr. Lucas said defensively.

"Weren't we supposed to do something tonight?" Kevin asked as they heard Sandy greet Mr. Coler at the door.

"No time to think about that now," Tom told them. "Focus on the interview. We need it to go really well."

"And here they are, Mr. Coler," Sandy said as they reached the loft. "Our boys."

The Lucas brothers shook hands with the reporter and they all sat down to start the interview.

* * *

Macy sighed hopelessly as she observed Stella's depressed state. This was not good. Where were they? They hadn't called or even texted. Not even a simple, "Running late!"

Nothing, and now Stella was sad on her birthday. Macy had tried calling and texting all three of them but she didn't receive an answer from anyone. Oh, when she saw those boys again they were dead. She froze.

Unless they already were. Fear gripped her for a split second before she forced herself to take a deep breath.

No, she would know if that was the case. Some one would call her, and at the very least it would be a national headline. They weren't dead. They were just being stupid boys.

Macy tapped her foot and watched the door anxiously. Maybe they would save themselves and come running in at the last minute with a song written especially for Stella. That's the only way she would allow them to get away with this.

But as ten o'clock rolled around Macy knew they weren't coming. They had stood Stella up on HER special day. Macy slowly approached Stella and hugged her.

"They have to have a good reason for not showing," Stella said with certainty. "They have to."

Macy nodded and sighed. They had better, she thought to herself.

* * *

Monday at school the boys were at a loss for words when both Macy and Stella avoided them. That was new for Stella. Although there was a lot less anger coming from Stella than Macy the looks they received were still nothing short of icy.

"Okay," Nick sighed. "We did something. What did we do?"

Joe shook his head, "Who knows?"

He opened his locker and a folded paper fluttered out. He picked it up and scanned it before really realizing what it said, "I take that back…I know exactly what we did."

"What?" Kevin asked eagerly.

Joe shook his head and motioned to the invitation in his hand, "We forgot Stella's birthday party."

"No, we couldn't have—Oh no. Saturday! We did forget!" Kevin exclaimed.

"We are so dead," Nick groaned.

"We stood up both Stella AND Macy," Kevin reminded him. "We're way past dead. We're gonna be fried, sliced, and served for dinner."

"What do we do?" Nick asked. "Other than apologize because we all know that WON'T be enough."

"We could write Stella a song," Joe suggested. "And play it for her in the courtyard after school tomorrow as everyone's leaving?"

"That would have gotten us off on Sunday," Nick sighed. "This is Monday. We let a day pass in between. Our apology has to bigger now."

"We could buy her a stable, and a whole lot of ponies to fill it," Kevin suggested.

Nick shook his head, "Okay, not THAT big."

"We could throw her another party!" Joe exclaimed. "At our house. It could be a surprise."

"You do realize that means we'll have fanclub members invading our house…since she's their leader and all?" Nick asked cautiously.

Joe shrugged, "The worst they can do is steal old left over food or dirty socks. I'm not worried."

"Just making sure you were prepared for that," Nick warned him. "So, I think if we do that AND the song plus lots and lots of groveling we should be okay."

"Now the question is how to get through the day alive," Kevin gulped.

"That's easy," Joe answered. "We avoid Macy."

"Easy?" Kevin scoffed. "That is NOT easy."

"Thomas Kevin Lucas, Jr!"

Kevin winced and looked pointedly at Joe, "See what I mean? NOT easy."

"For you maybe," Joe said urgently as he and Nick scrambled to get away.

"Chickens!" Kevin called after them. Macy stormed toward Kevin and poked a hard finger into his chest.

"Where have you been all weekend?" She demanded. "Did you not get all of my phone calls and texts? For a split second I thought you all might be seriously hurt and then I realized it was far more likely you were being dumb boys! You forgot Stella's party! The one you assured her you would attend! And THEN on top of everything else you and I STILL didn't get to talk. Care to explain?"

"Um, no?"

Macy's glare intensified and Kevin gulped, "We had a last minute interview. Dad scheduled it for the wrong date."

She backed away and shook her head, "An interview? Kevin I'm normally a very understanding person, but you're telling me there was no time before or after your interview to call me or send me a short text?"

"He came back for more questions on Sunday, and by the time he was done each day we were wiped. I didn't even have my phone on all weekend," Kevin told her lamely.

"Well, gee, that makes me feel so much better," Macy said sarcastically.

"It just came up. We weren't expecting it. Everyone was going crazy trying to get everything looking presentable and we just didn't think about it."

Macy sighed and felt herself start to give in as Kevin's honest and worried eyes stared back at her, "Your dad scheduled it for the wrong day?"

Kevin nodded, "You know the Coler interview that was supposed to be next weekend? That's the one dad scheduled for the wrong day."

She huffed, "For the record, I'm still mad, but I understand. It wasn't really your fault, but you still could have gotten in touch with me. You guys are going to fix this, right?"

Kevin nodded, "Yes, we are. "

"You better. Stella is really upset," Macy informed him.

Kevin sighed in relief, "Walk you to your class?"

Macy shook her head, "No, I can get there by myself, thanks."

He rushed to catch her as she began to walk off, "It's no big deal! I can do it! Please?"

Macy's shoulders sagged in defeat and she handed Kevin her books, "Fine, walk me."

* * *

Stella didn't sit with them at lunch that day, and Joe felt about an inch tall. She was sitting with Van Dyke. Van Dyke probably actually remembered to attend her party. Kevin sat down next to Joe with his lunch, and Joe turned to him.

"How's Macy?"

"Still angry, but she understands and has calmed down _some_," Kevin sighed. "Where's Stella?"

"Sitting with Van Dyke the Dwonk," Joe muttered. "I really don't like it when she doesn't eat lunch with us."

"And you frequently tell us that too. Every time she sits with Van Dyke," Kevin told him.

"He's a dwonk!" Joe exclaimed, as if that would explain his jealous mutterings.

Nick sat down on the other side of Joe, "Complaining about Van Dyke again?"

Van Dyke was the only person that Joe called a dwonk so if Nick heard the word he knew who they were talking about.

"Can you guess why?" Kevin asked his little brother. Nick looked around the table and answered when he noticed Stella was missing.

"Stella's eating lunch with him?"

Kevin nodded, "Yep."

Macy joined the group and sat down on the other side of Kevin. The three guys turned to stare at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"You're sitting with us," Nick said in shock.

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you mad at us?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but this whole thing isn't actually completely your fault. Although, I maintain that _someone_ could have called me," Macy said as she glared pointedly at Kevin. "Besides, I figure, for Joe at least, Stella eating lunch with Van Dyke is punishment enough."

Joe groaned in frustration and stuck his spoon in his Jello cup. Apparently, when the girl you were not so secretly crushing on was sitting with your arch rival, there actually _wasn't_ room for Jello.

"Is my punishment that I have to listen to him whine and complain about it?" Nick asked Macy knowingly.

She merely smirked and took a bite of her sandwich in response.

"The quicker we fix this, the less we'll have to listen to him," Kevin told Nick with a sigh.

Nick nodded, "Good idea."

After lunch Joe searched for Stella all over the school and finally found her in the library. This was free period for both of them, but Joe usually found Stella working on fashion sketches in the Atrium. She obviously thought by heading to the library she would be hiding from him. He hesitantly sat down next to her at the large round table.

She turned when she felt someone take the chair next to hers. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned back to her book.

He sighed and then whispered, "Stella."

She either didn't hear him or ignored him, and Joe was betting on the latter. He tapped her shoulder repetitively and finally she turned to face him.

"What?" She asked curtly. His eyes widened. That was the same tone she had used with him when he'd humiliated Kevin a couple of weeks back. He was shocked then and he was shocked now. He sort of hoped that at some point he wouldn't be shocked by that tone anymore. He hoped that she became comfortable enough around them to yell at them the way Macy did. That may have sounded strange, but it made sense to him. Not to mention, Angry Stella was kind of hot.

"I just wanted to apologize for missing your party on Saturday," Joe whispered. "We didn't mean to, honestly, we just—"

"Forgot," Stella finished for him. "Yeah, I know. That's what Macy said too. Look if you didn't want to come, all you had to do was say so."

"What? No, I wanted to come! I spent most of last week trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday! I _really_ wanted to come," He said frantically. The last thing he wanted was for Stella to believe he was merely tolerating her. He truly enjoyed having her around.

The librarian turned and quieted him in irritation. Joe held up his hands in surrender and mumbled an apology.

Stella glanced at him suspiciously, "You really wanted to come?"

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and set it on the table, "Would I have bought you a birthday present if I _hadn't_ planned on coming?"

Her eyes widened and she starred at the box, "That's for me?"

"No, it's for the other blonde stylist who had a birthday on Saturday," He commented dryly.

She glared at him, "Not the time for sarcasm, Joe."

He smirked and pushed the box toward her, "Go ahead, open it."

She bit her bottom lip before eagerly snatching the box off the table and unwrapping it. She opened the box and gasped. "Is this--?"

He chuckled, "It's my old lucky pick. It broke during a writing session when we were—"

"Working on your last album, I remember hearing about it," She blushed.

"I had it put onto an elastic cord so you can wear it like a ring. I know it's not really a piece of fancy girly jewelry but I thought that you—"

She interrupted him by wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, "I love it."

He froze for a split second before wrapping his arms around Stella and hugging her in return, "Happy Birthday, Stells."

She blushed and pulled away slowly. She had just hugged Joe Lucas. She took a deep breath and placed the ring on her finger. She had to admit it was her favorite birthday present so far. It almost made up for him missing her party.

"So," Joe asked as he cleared his throat. "How was the party?"

Stella smiled at him and proceeded to gush about the entire day, but she had left out the part about Van Dyke giving her a birthday kiss. She knew that Joe had some mysterious grudge against Van Dyke. Not that she knew why he had that grudge, but she knew it existed.

* * *

That Friday evening Macy was over helping the boys set up for Stella's surprise party. She was wrapping streamers around a few of the banisters in the boys' loft when Kevin approached her. She turned to him expectantly when he grabbed her hand.

"Come here," He whispered. "I want to show you something."

He led her away from the loft and out to a flight of stairs. They climbed up and finally reached another door. Kevin opened the door and led her through it. They were on the roof of the firehouse.

"The firehouse has a roof access door," Kevin explained. "We all come up here every now and then, but separately. It's sort of like the community alone space."

Macy smiled softly, "The view is beautiful."

"I thought, maybe, we could talk now," Kevin suggested hopefully.

Macy took a deep breath and nodded, "Well, we are alone."

He smiled brightly and Macy felt like she would melt right then and there. He still had a hold of her hand and the feeling of his skin on hers was causing that same tingling sensation she always felt. He took a few steps toward her and took hold of her other hand as well.

"Macy, I have had feelings for you for quite some time now. I'm not sure when they started or how they started but they're there, and I don't see why we can't give ourselves the chance to figure out what these feelings mean so I was hoping we could go on an actual real date sometime," Kevin said with a nervous gulp and a small smile.

Macy could feel her heart pounding against her ribs as she spoke, "I don't know how long you've had feelings for me but I can tell you that I've probably had a crush on you long before you ever noticed I was a girl. You just truly don't realize how sweet you are or how amazing of a person and friend you've become. I would love to go on an actual real date with you, Kevin."

Kevin beamed at her, "So, we're doing this?"

Macy laughed, "It looks like it."

Macy hadn't really expected what came next. One minute they were laughing excitedly and the next Kevin's hand was caressing her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into that warmth and look him in the eyes. It seemed to all happen in slow motion, Kevin leaning toward her and his lips _finally_ touching her own. She surprised herself by almost immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and burying the tips of her fingers into his curls. Who knew that Kevin Lucas could kiss like _this_? She thought. She knew she wasn't that experienced, and she didn't feel bad about that. After all, she was just 16, but _this_ had to be one of the best kisses ever.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he had pulled her so close to him that it was almost like she couldn't be close _enough_. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing a little heavier. Kevin smiled gently and chuckled when he noticed Macy's lips were slightly swollen and red. He was almost positive he could taste a little of her lip balm on his lips.

Everyone was definitely going to know they were making out on the roof. Macy chuckled and reached up to wipe a little of her lip balm off of his lips. It was tinted light pink and didn't quite suit Kevin.

"I don't think baby pink is your color, Kev," Macy teased.

"Really? I think I might be able to pull it off," He smirked. "Maybe not as well as you, but I could try."

She laughed and shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around the middle of his back.

"I guess we should head back and finish setting up, huh?" Kevin asked.

"Probably," Macy grinned. "They might notice if we're gone for too long."

As they reached the door that led from the roof to the stairs Kevin placed a soft kiss on Macy's forehead. Macy closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Old Irish soap would forever be Macy's favorite scent ever. She had to be the luckiest girl to have ever lived.


	14. Chapter 14:Tale of the Haunted Firehouse

**A/N: **This one was a little difficult to write. I thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but it turns out making things different and yet essentially the same is VERY VERY hard. Thanks to JDPhoenix for helping with most of the ideas for this chapter! This one is totally dedicated to her! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Fourteen: The Tale of the Haunted Firehouse_

* * *

Macy was immediately suspicious when she passed Joe's locker that morning. He and Nick were whispering, but the whispering stopped when she passed them. They were up to something. She ducked around the corner and listened intently to their conversation.

"You're sure Macy won't want in?" Joe asked.

"Are you kidding? She would murder us," Nick scoffed.

"Come on, we're just having a little fun with Kev. No big deal," Joe said defensively.

"We're planning on scaring him to death," Nick chuckled.

"Not to death," Joe said. "I just want to scare him _out_ of this ghost obsession. Maybe Stella will help."

"No, do you want Macy mad at her too after she finds out what we've done?" Nick warned him.

Joe sighed, "No."

"That's what I thought."

"But we need a screamer," Joe whined. "It won't work if we don't have a screamer."

Nick chuckled, "We'll ask dad to be the screamer or maybe Kevin's own screams will be enough. He is pretty good at it."

She heard footsteps coming toward her hiding spot and hopped out. Nick froze and Joe jumped about two feet into the air.

"Geez! What are you? A ninja?" Joe asked with a shaky breath.

"You are NOT scaring Kevin," Macy said as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Ma-cy!" Joe whined. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because you'll traumatize him for life."

"You don't have to be involved, Mace," Nick assured her.

"Did you hear me? You're not doing this. If I have to camp out in the Firehouse all weekend I'll make sure that you don't—" Macy suddenly stopped speaking. She winced and groaned, "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Joe asked with a small grin.

She glared at them both, "I have a softball tournament this weekend."

"So you won't be here?" Joe asked eagerly. Nick elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him.

"That's too bad, Macy. Be sure to show us your trophy or plaque or whatever award you get when you're back," Nick said with a small smile. "Because we all know you'll win."

Macy smiled as they all continued down the hall, "Aw, thanks Nick! It's going to be tough though. Mansfield Academy has a really strong team this ye—HEY! We're not done talking about this yet!"

Nick grimaced and sighed. His plan had almost worked, "Macy, how are you going to stop us? You won't be here."

"I'll tell Kevin," Macy said with a steely gaze.

Nick smirked, "Oh no, you won't. If you tell Kevin about this then I get to tell him about that little shrine to James Conroy you used to have taped to your bedroom wall. Is it still there? I haven't been to your house in a while."

Macy blushed a furious red. It was still there just in a different spot. She'd moved it to the back of her closet door, "That's not fair! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Joe let out a loud laugh, "You mean you really have a shrine to James Conroy in your room?"

She sighed, "It's not a shrine per say. It's more like a collage."

"And it's still hanging up somewhere apparently," Nick said with a grin.

Macy glared at him, "I can't believe you're blackmailing me. Ev-il."

"Only when I have to be, Mace," Nick told her.

Kevin came rushing toward them, "Guys! Guess what?"

"What?" Joe asked.

"The president of the Paranormal Society here at school gave me the number of this guy that sells all this ghost hunting equipment! I'm definitely paying him a visit tomorrow," Kevin announced.

"Sounds cool, Kev," Joe nodded.

"Just remember to keep the receipts," Nick sighed.

Kevin fell into step beside Macy, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her arm through his and rested her hand on the crook of his elbow, "Good morning, Macy."

She smiled at him and patted his hand, "Good morning, Kevin."

"When do you leave for your softball tournament?" He asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. It's a longer trip than normal," Macy answered.

"So, we won't be able to do anything tonight then," Kevin stated sadly.

"Unfortunately, no," Macy sighed. "I've got a late practice today and I'll still have to pack for the trip."

"I could come over and help you pack," Kevin suggested.

She smiled softly at him, "I would love that, but don't you have a Chemistry test tomorrow?"

His shoulders sagged, "Aw, man. Then I guess I'll see you Sunday."

"Yes, you will. I'll call you when I get back from the tournament and we'll do something."

"Good," Kevin nodded.

* * *

Macy spent the next day constantly calling Nick and Joe in attempts to talk them out of their ridiculous prank, but they weren't answering. The closer it came to the evening the more anxious Macy became. Finally she called Stella.

"Hey, Macy," Stella said brightly. "What's up?"

"I need you to go over to the Firehouse."

"Why?"

"Because Nick and Joe are being jerks and they'll be less likely to be jerks if you're there."

"Huh?" Stella asked in confusion.

"Just go," Macy sighed. "Please?"

Stella answered quickly, "Of course I'll go. Why are they being jerks?"

"Um, I would explain but we're about to get to the field and coach will kill me if he sees me talking on my cell phone at warm ups. Just trust me, they're being jerks," Macy told her.

"I'm leaving my house now," Stella told her. "I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

"Thank you, Stella! I owe you!" Macy said quickly as she hung up her phone.

The next day she tried to call everyone in between her games, but no one was answering. Finally when the team took their lunch break she got a hold of Kevin.

"Macy!" He yelled excitedly. "You will never believe what happened last night!"

"What?"

"Nick and Joe made Stella and me believe there was a volunteer fireman ghost after Nick's soul! We were running and screaming and hiding! It was AWESOME!"

"Awesome?" Macy asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah! It was like one of those really cool haunted houses on Halloween!"

"You hate those," Macy reminded him.

"That's because they always have zombies. I can't handle zombies. They move so slow! It's scary!"

"Oh no! Stella! Is she okay?" Macy asked worriedly. Stella hadn't known about the prank.

"She's fine. Although, you might want to talk to her. I'm not sure what happened last night but she was really quiet when she left, and a little pink."

"Pink?"

"On her cheeks," Kevin told her. "I couldn't tell if she was flushed from the screaming or blushing or something."

Macy chuckled, "I have a feeling she was blushing. I'm definitely going to have to talk to her when I get back."

* * *

"Ste-lla!" Macy squealed excitedly as she raced toward her friend on Monday morning.

"Macy," Stella said softly with a sigh.

"Uh oh, Kevin gave me the impression something good happened, but you're not giving me that at all. What happened?" Macy asked worriedly.

"It was so awkward!" Stella yelled. "I jumped into his arms, Macy! Jumped! Like some scared little girl!"

"Well, you were scared, right?"

"Yes! Of course I was! But I jumped! Into Joe's arms! I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest!" Stella exclaimed.

"Aw," Macy gushed. "That sounds so cute!"

"Macy!" Stella said with a glare. "It was humiliating!"

Macy shrugged, "Sounds to me like you got to snuggle with Joe Lucas. How is that humiliating?"

"Because he knew it was all a set up! It was a prank! I feel like an idiot! There are no such things as ghosts. I should know this by now," Stella sighed.

Macy stopped and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Stella, take a deep breath. I know it was a prank, and probably a jerk thing to do, but think about this. Joe Lucas held _you_ close. He let you hold onto him when you were scared. That. Is. Adorable."

Stella's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, you're right. I—He—Joe held me! Me!"

Macy chuckled as she and Stella continued down the hallway in silence. Macy kept glancing over at Stella. The taller girl wore a goofy smile on her face. Macy spotted Kevin standing outside of the Atrium and turned to Stella.

"Are you okay now? Would you mind if I go talk to Kevin for a bit?" Macy asked.

"Oh, I am more than fine," Stella told her.

Macy smiled as she left Stella and approached Kevin. Macy hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're in a good mood," Kevin observed.

"A very good mood," Macy agreed. "How's Joe today?"

Kevin gave her a strange look, "Joe?"

"Yeah, Joe. Is he in a good mood, a bad mood…"

Kevin shrugged, "He's kind of been out of it today. He's got this goofy smile on his face and he's barely heard anything anyone has said to him all morning."

Macy squealed, "Yay! That's exciting!"

Kevin's brow furrowed, "It is?"

"Yes!"

"Would you find it exciting if Joe and Stella were talking and both wearing Joe's goofy smile?" Kevin asked.

"Of course! Why?"

"Because that's what they're doing at the other end of the hallway," Kevin answered.

"What? Where?" Macy asked anxiously as she glanced down the hall. Sure enough, there they both were. Talking and blushing.

* * *

Joe cleared his throat before he spoke, "Sorry about yesterday. I would have let you in on it, but you showed up after we'd gotten Kevin going already and—"

"It's okay, I understand. I mean I still think it was a little mean, but I do understand," Stella told him. "Except for all the terror it actually was kind of fun."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I have to admit that I did have a little fun last night."

"Me too," Joe chuckled. "You're a very good screamer."

Stella chuckled, "It's a special kind of talent."

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" He asked.

"Definitely," She said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Double Date

_Chapter Fifteen: Double Date_

* * *

"What do you mean you're going on a double date with Stella and Van Dyke?" Joe asked Kevin in an outraged tone.

"Um, is there a way that that could mean something else?" Kevin asked Nick cluelessly.

Nick rolled his eyes, "He's just jealous."

"Of me going out with Macy?" Kevin asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," Nick chuckled. "Of Van Dyke going on a date with Stella."

"What does she see in that meat head?" Joe asked as he began to pace. "_I_ have the better hair!"

"Because _all_ Stella looks for in her dates is _killer_ hair," Macy said sarcastically as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey! Don't mock the hair!" Joe told her.

"Oh, I wasn't mocking the hair," Macy told him. "I was mocking _you_."

Nick and Kevin chuckled as Joe glared at her, "Not in the mood, Misa."

She rolled her eyes, "It's your own fault. You've had plenty of time to ask her out, and you didn't."

"Well, she didn't have to say yes to Van Dwonk!"

"Oh please! A date between Stella and Van Dwo—Dyke has been coming for weeks," Macy told him with a shake of her head. "You knew it too because you would glare at him every time he approached her."

He huffed, "Can you just let me be irrationally angry for a minute?"

Macy smirked at him, "Fine, go."

"I mean he just _swoops_ in and asks her out with his stupid athletic accomplishments, and his lame pick up lines. I mean who cares if he caught his own pass or—"

"He caught his own pass?" Kevin asked. "That's—"

Joe glared at him.

"Totally not awesome in any way," Kevin said as he cleared his throat and completed his sentence.

"You know what?" Joe said suddenly with a wicked grin. "Two can play this game."

Nick's brow furrowed, "No, Joe. There is NO game."

Joe ignored him and quickly dialed a number on his phone.

"Joe," Nick said tentatively before yelling. "Joe! Hang up the phone before you do something stupid."

Joe promptly shushed him, "I'm on the phone!"

"Who's he calling?" Macy asked Kevin and Nick.

"He better not be calling who I _think_ he's calling," Nick said with a glare.

"Fiona! Hi!"

Macy's eyes widened, "Get the phone, somebody get the phone!"

Macy, Kevin, and Nick charged at him but Joe dodged them. He hopped across his bed as the three chased him.

"Yeah, it's me, Joe! What? Oh no, you know, just working out on the treadmill. I don't look this good without a little hard work. I'm sure you know how it is."

Nick got a hold of the back of Joe's shirt but Joe swiftly slipped out of his grip and jumped over the ottoman in the middle of the living room.

"I was wondering, are you doing anything this Friday night? You're not? Great!"

Macy hurled herself at him and nearly pulled his phone away from his ear. Joe's arm bounced back and popped himself in the jaw.

"Ow! Whaht? No, Ah'm fahne."

Joe massaged his jaw as he reached the juice bar area. Kevin charged him and Joe spun and raced into the recording booth. He locked himself inside, and stuck his tongue out at the rest of them.

They were forced to watch in horror as Joe finished his conversation. Nick flipped the switch and was able to listen to everything Joe was saying.

"The reason I ask is that I was thinking we could have dinner. Awesome! See you Friday!" Joe hung up and smirked at his brothers and Macy. "Ha! We'll see who's jealous. Now _I've_ got a date with Fiona."

Kevin shook his head, "Joe, repeat that sentence to yourself one more time."

His eyes widened and he dropped his phone.

Nick massaged his temples, "Is he really related to me?"

* * *

"What is _this_?" Stella asked Joe with a glare as she held a tabloid newspaper in his face.

He smirked at Stella's frazzled appearance, "What do you mean?"

"You're _dating_ Fiona? Since when?" She demanded.

He liked this side of Stella. It was the side that forgot he was a member of Jonas and considered him to be your average teenager with jerk-like tendencies.

"Since yesterday," He told her. "I called her up and asked her to dinner."

"You do _remember_ Fiona, don't you?" Stella asked him in shock.

"Sure," He said with a shrug. "She was beautiful, passionate—"

"And completely psychotic!" Stella interrupted.

"Well, better psychotic than a meat headed show off," Joe muttered.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Stella asked him with a glare. "Is this about my date with Van Dyke?"

He blew a dry raspberry, "No! I could care less about your date with Van Dwonk!"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, Joe, I waited for you to ask me out after Halloween. Van Dyke asked me out weeks ago, and I turned him down because I _thought_ you were sending me signals. But you never followed through. So, I figured I was reading too much into things and said yes to Van Dyke. I _waited_ so you have no right to be like this now. You had time, and you blew it."

His eyes widened. Had she just called him out? She may have been furious with him, but, if it was possible, he only found her more attractive. He smirked and stepped closer to her.

"I _blew_ it?" He asked. "So you're saying there are no more chances? None whatsoever?"

She took a small step backwards, but he didn't back down. He stepped into the space she tried to redefine for herself.

Stella gulped and stuttered, "Well, I—yes. Yes."

"Yes, there's still a chance?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"N—No, no chance," Stella answered hesitantly.

Joe leaned forward and let his face hover over hers, "You sure about that?"

He heard her gasp before she answered softly, "No."

He pulled back suddenly and smiled, "That's what I thought."

He turned and walked away leaving Stella to stare after him in shock.

"You know, he doesn't seem that evil in interviews," Stella muttered to herself as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

Macy spent the rest of the day trying to get Stella to tell her what was wrong with her. Stella was only half focused on everything they did that day. Half of her thoughts were always somewhere else, and Macy wondered if it had to do with Joe's date with Fiona. Macy found Kevin before lunch, and pulled him into the atrium.

"Stella's being weird."

Kevin nodded, "I've noticed. If it helps Joe is WAY too happy for a guy having dinner with Fiona Skye tonight. He's almost…smug."

"Do you think he said something to her?"

Kevin chuckled, "Knowing Joe? Of course."

"Ugh, I want to know what happened!" Macy whined. Kevin rolled his eyes at her in amusement.

"Can we NOT talk about Joe and Stella for once?" Kevin asked with a grin.

Macy chuckled, "Fine, what would you like to talk about?"

He shrugged and took her hand in his, "Something else, and maybe, just this once, we could have lunch on our own today?"

Macy grinned, "Sort of like a lunch date?"

He nodded, "We could just eat here, in the atrium. It would be sort of like a picnic."

Macy smiled brightly, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

By the time Stella arrived at lunch, she was furious. Joe Lucas was a tease. A really mean tease. She didn't want to play games. She hated that. He could either ask her out or be her friend. Those were his choices. She stormed toward their usual table and found Nick and Joe sitting at the table alone.

"We need to talk," She sneered as she grabbed Joe's arm to pull him up from the table.

Nick called after them as they ducked into a classroom, "Don't worry about me! I'll just be here. Eating lunch…alone."

Stella slammed the door behind her and pushed Joe further into the room.

"I don't care how famous you are or how much I love your band, you _are not_ allowed to play mind games with me!"

Joe said nothing and merely smirked at her. If he didn't play a few games with her then he would never get to see her all flustered, and she was adorable when she was flustered.

"Did you hear me?" Stella sighed. "You can either ask me out or leave me alone, but we can't do this in between stuff. We just can't."

That's when he heard the small crack in her voice. His smirk faltered, and he realized she was really bothered by his actions earlier.

"I'm sorry," He said honestly. "I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that sometimes…I don't know, you make me crazy."

A small smile overtook her face, "The feelings mutual."

He sighed, "Are you really going to go out with Van Jock?"

She gave him a bored look, "That depends, are you really going to go out with Fiona Famehog?"

He shook his head at himself, "I only asked her out as a part of some insane plot to get back at you."

She chuckled, "Get back at me?"

"For going out with Van Dyke."

She rolled her eyes, "Joe, that makes no sense."

He huffed, "I know."

She laughed, "You couldn't have just told me all of this?"

Joe's brow furrowed, "Um, no?"

Stella laughed again, "You know what, Joe Lucas?"

His eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"You're much better than Joe of Jonas," Stella chuckled.

"Really?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

She blushed and nodded. Joe smiled at her and quickly took the few steps necessary to reach her. Without so much as a warning or a smirk he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She placed a hand on his chest and pulled back slightly.

"What are you—"

"You looked like you needed to be kissed," he said simply with a smirk.

She nodded, "Okay."

She then swiftly reached up and pulled him back in for another kiss. Her arms went around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands slipped into his hair and Joe smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"So, if I were to ask you out—"

"Yes," Stella said quickly.

He grinned, "I didn't even get to finish the question."

"Oh," Stella said as she cleared her throat. "Right, sorry, continue."

"Stella, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She smiled brightly at him, "Definitely."


	16. Chapter 16: Cold Shoulder

**A/N: **We interupt our regularly scheduled drama to focus on some characters that our author hasn't shown enough love to.

Yes, this chapter is going to be different. If you were looking for a lot more on Joella or Kacy that won't be in this chapter. There's a little, but not a lot. That will be in the next chapter. But I hope you guys still enjoy this. It was difficult and challenging to write. And so sorry it took me so long to update! I hope people are still reading this!

AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR VOTING FOR WHAT IF AT THE PHM AWARDS! IT TIED FOR FAVORITE MACY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Cold Shoulder

* * *

_

"Ma-cy!" Stella squealed as she raced down the hall.

Macy turned and smiled at her friend as she caught up to her, "Hey, Stella."

"I'm going to the dance with Joe!" Stella exclaimed. "He _just_ asked me."

"That's great! Maybe we can all share a ride," Macy smiled. "You, Joe, me, and Kevin."

"What about Nick?" Stella asked.

"If Nick cares enough to track down a date then he can join us too," Macy chuckled. "He's usually not into school dances."

"Really?"

"He's generally not into HMA sponsored electives," Macy smirked. "Ever."

"Ever?" Stella asked.

Macy nodded, "He only comes to my games when I force him or when he knows they're exceptionally important."

Macy stopped at her locker and Stella waited patiently.

"Oh!" Stella said brightly. "Guess who's transferring to HMA?"

"Who?" Macy asked.

"The Scandinavian Fan Club president! She's doing an exchange program. She e-mailed me to ask if I would help her iron the details of her paperwork for HMA," Stella said excitedly. "I don't get to meet many other fan club presidents. I mean other than the regional ones."

Macy gulped, "What?"

"The Scandinavian Fan Club—"

"Anya? Anya's coming?"

"You know her?" Stella asked.

"Know her? Stella, Kevin was practically in love with her during their world your last year! I used to despise her…JUST because Kevin was so infatuated with her."

"Wait," Stella sighed. "That was _this_ Anya? Oh boy."

"What if…what if Kevin sees her again and—"

"No," Stella said sternly. "Macy, don't even think it. It won't happen."

"But—"

"Stop," Stella told her. "You have nothing to worry about. And you better not be rude to her. I know jealousy isn't easy to get rid of, but she's not dating Kevin. You are, and he's crazy about _you_ not her. So, I expect you to be nice and respectful. Clear?"

Macy sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Macy closed her locker and turned to see Kevin and Nick headed toward them. Kevin paused just before he reached her to check a text message on his phone. His eyes widened and he looked at Macy fearfully. He quickly showed it to Nick, and Nick winced. When they finally reached the girls Macy cleared her throat.

"Anya just text you?" Macy asked.

"H—how did you know?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Fan Club gossip chain," Macy said as she motioned to Stella.

"Hey! That wasn't gossip. I was just sharing news."

"She just said that she was coming," Kevin told her. "I haven't talked to her in a long time."

Macy shrugged, "Well, I hope she enjoys herself. I just hope she knows that you're no longer available."

Kevin grinned, "Are you jealous?"

"No," Macy told him. "But I used to be. Back when you used to gush to me about her for hours on end."

Kevin winced, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Macy chuckled, "Kev, you didn't know I had a crush on you then. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Uh, Kevin," Nick said with an amused grin.

"What?" Kevin asked. Nick motioned toward the stairs.

"KEVIN!"

Macy's eyes widened as a very tall, very strong blonde girl wrapped her arms around Kevin and lifted him off the ground. Macy leaned toward Nick and whispered, "Well, she's not affectionate at all, is she?"

Nick stifled a chuckle at the jealous edge to Macy's voice. She was trying very hard to keep her cool, but he knew it wouldn't last very long. Once Kevin was back on the ground he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, hi, Anya," He said hesitantly. "It's been a long time. Let me, um, introduce you."

He motioned to each person as he said their names, "You already know, Nick. This is Stella, our stylist and friend, and Macy, my…girlfriend."

Macy couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of that. Girlfriend. She was Kevin's girlfriend. But she felt terrible as soon as she saw Anya's face. It fell drastically.

"Oh," She said just before pasting on a smile. "It's nice to meet you all."

Macy bit her bottom lip before reaching out a hand to the girl, "We're very glad to have you here. If you ever need someone to show you around or have any questions I'll be happy to help."

Any jealousy that had been bubbling up in Macy's chest instantly faded. Anya had been extremely surprised to hear about Macy, and Macy could tell the girl was broken hearted. Anya shook her hand, and then Stella quickly shook the foreign girl's hand as well.

"Hi, I'm Stella Malone, the local fan club president. We e-mailed back and forth."

"OH! Yes," Anya said happily. "I've been looking forward to meeting you!"

The bell rang and Stella motioned for Anya to follow her.

"I'll show you where your first class is."

Anya waved goodbye to the rest of them as she left.

"Well," Nick said simply. "That wasn't awkward."

Macy turned to Kevin, "You never told her you started dating someone else did you?"

"I—It slipped my mind."

"Kevin," Macy said softly. "She was totally blindsided. Poor Anya."

"We never really dated," Kevin said defensively. "We left everything really open ended—"

Macy nodded and took his hand, "But you still should have mentioned it to her. I feel terrible. Did you see her face?"

Nick smiled softly at Macy, "Mace, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I've been where she is, Nick," Macy told him. "It's not fun, and she doesn't even have a Stella to fall back on. She's all alone. I just feel bad for her that's all."

Kevin sighed, "I'll apologize to her at lunch. I promise. Come on, let me walk you to class."

Macy nodded and kept her hand in Kevin's as they walked. Nick watched them go and thought about Macy's words. Anya _had_ looked crushed. He may have thought the girl was a little strange (okay, A LOT strange) but no one deserved _that_. For some reason Macy's comment about feeling bad for Anya stuck with him for the rest of the day. He'd been there too on more than one occasion. That's what he was thinking about when he ran into the tall blonde just before lunch.

"Oh," She said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," He told her. "Don't worry about it."

"I was in a hurry to meet Kevin and I wasn't watching where I was going," She explained in her accented voice.

And with that she was off. Off to be confronted with the awkward truth and to hear Kevin's apology. Nick continued on his way to their usual table. He sat down across from Stella and Joe.

"Hey, Nick," Stella said pleasantly.

"Hey," He mumbled.

Joe quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um, you don't seem fine," Stella said pointedly.

"You are gonna make sure Anya's not really alone, right?" Nick asked her.

Stella's eyes widened, "What?"

"Anya, she's all alone."

Stella smiled softly at Nick, "No she's not. She's got the Jonas Heads. We'll take care of her. Promise."

"Good," He told her with a nod.

"Why are you so concerned about Anya?" Joe asked.

"Because she basically came here to see Kevin, and he's with Macy."

"Are you like crushing on her or something?" Joe smirked.

Nick rolled his eyes, "No, okay? She's a person. Can't I be concerned about another person?"

"Of course you can, Nick," Stella said as she threw a glare at Joe.

Joe shrugged and returned to his lunch.

"Where's Macy?" Nick asked as he looked around the table.

"She said something about a meeting with her coach," Stella told him.

"Which coach?" Joe asked.

Stella chuckled, "No idea. She has too many of them."

Kevin and Anya joined them at the table then, and Nick could see that Anya was hesitant to sit with them. She sat down and pulled out a thermos. That was it. That was all she had. Nick quirked an eyebrow at her. How could her entire lunch be in a thermos?

And then she opened it. The foul stench that filled the air nearly made him gag. Kevin on the other hand smiled brightly at the smell. Joe gulped and put up his sandwich. And Stella bit her lip to keep from dry heaving.

"Lutefisk!" Kevin exclaimed.

Anya gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Lutefisk?" Stella asked worriedly.

"It's fish. its lots of fish and lots of guts," Anya told them.

"Oh, that sounds…yummy," Stella lied.

"Really? Would you like to try some?" Anya offered.

Joe smirked and held back a chuckle as Stella's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, you go ahead. I couldn't deprive you of your lunch."

Other kids sitting nearby began to turn and stare at them before leaving all together. Nick sighed. He had a feeling Anya was going to have a hard time fitting in.

* * *

He was right. The girl just couldn't seem to fit in, and she was beginning to notice that people were laughing at her. Macy and Stella had tried to help, but it didn't appear their suggestions were helping much. Stella had even suggested giving Anya a makeover. Nick didn't think that was a completely terrible idea…

Until he happened upon Anya flipping through a magazine…

With Paris Hilton on the cover.

For the love of Mike…NO.

He had been avoiding interfering but he couldn't let this girl ruin herself. He stopped and sat down next her on the bench in the hallway.

"Hi, Anya."

"Oh, hello, Nick."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to become a typical American girl."

"And that magazine is going to help you do that?" He asked.

"Yes," She said as she showed him the cover. "See? It's called 'American Teen' and has this blonde girl on the cover."

Nick fought back a groan, and took the magazine from her, "I see that, but I don't think this is your answer."

"But I have to do something," She told him. "Everyone is laughing at me."

"I know, but just don't use this. Believe me, it's not who you want to be," He told her. "I'll help you, but just give me tonight to figure out what to do, okay? Don't do anything drastic."

She nodded, "Alright."

"Seriously, don't."

"I won't."

"Good."

He stood up and walked away then. He paused to throw away the magazine and then stopped at his locker. He rested against it and then hit the back of his against the metal, "What in the world am I doing?"

He had no idea where to start. How was he going to do this?

He thought about it all day, and _still_ had no idea what to do when he got home that day. He tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. Why had he volunteered to help Anya? He stood up and headed down stairs to the kitchen. He needed a Diet Coke. That would help. When he reached the kitchen the light was on, and his mother was making herself a half of a sandwich. She smiled when she saw him.

"I thought I heard someone tossing around up there. Would you like a peanut butter sandwich?"

He smiled brightly at her, "And a Diet Coke if you don't mind."

She chuckled and set one down in front of him, "Wrestling with something you can't figure out, Nicholas?"

He sighed as he opened the can, "I volunteered for something really stupid, and now I'm in over my head."

"Does this have to do with a girl?" Sandy asked with a smirk.

He huffed, "Yes, but not the way you think. I'm just trying to keep this girl from doing something stupid."

"Well, what's going on? Maybe I can help."

"Do you remember Anya?" He asked.

Sandy smiled, "Yes, I do. She was a little odd, but very sweet. Why?"

"_That's_ who I'm trying to help," He told her. "She wants to fit in because the kids at school keep laughing at her. Stella and Macy have tried to help, but nothing's worked and today I caught her reading up on Paris Hilton. Paris Hilton, mom. That would be beyond ridiculous. I told her not to do anything and that I'd figure something out…but I have NO idea what to do. Why did I think _I_ would be able to help?"

Sandy grimaced, "We certainly wouldn't want anyone to turn into Paris Hilton, now would we? I tell you what, why don't you invite Anya over and I'll see what I can do."

His eyes widened, "Seriously?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "Definitely."

"Thanks, mom," Nick said with a smile.

"That's what mom's are for, sweetie," Sandy chuckled.

He nodded, "But in my opinion, you're exceptionally awesome."

She laughed, "Well, I appreciate that, son."

* * *

The doorbell rang after school the next day, and Nick gave Anya a small smile as he let her in.

Sandy entered the living room quickly and shook Anya's hand, "It's so good to see you again, Anya. I hear you've been having some trouble at school?"

Anya sighed, "I'm just too different."

Sandy patted the girl's hand, "Oh, sweetie, don't worry. I'll help, but I need you to understand something first."

"What's that?" Anya asked.

"You should never be ashamed of who you are."

Anya swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way. Let's talk."

Sandy sat her down in the living room and then said, "The problem, Anya, isn't you. It's everyone else. They can't see past your quirks, but, sadly, teenagers are like that. I think you're just going to have to become…less intense. Nick tells me you like to bring something called Lutefisk to lunch?"

"It's a traditional Scandinavian dish," She smiled.

Sandy smiled warmly at her, "I understand, but I don't think your friends at school are quite ready for that yet. Maybe you should save the Lutefisk for special occasions."

"Like holidays and things?" Anya asked.

"Exactly," Sandy told her with a nod.

Nick was amazed at his mother as the evening went on. She was telling Anya the same things that Macy and Stella had through out the week, and yet it was somehow different. She knew how to phrase things in ways that weren't offensive. Yet everything she said was perfectly clear. Anya understood it all. Really, the only thing preventing Anya from fitting in was the fact that she was socially awkward. But Nick was fairly certain that Anya wouldn't have that problem anymore after this afternoon.

Once they were done with their heart to heart, Sandy walked Anya to the door.

"Now," Sandy said as she opened the door. "Fitting in doesn't mean changing who you are. You should never completely change who you are to earn the good opinion of others."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucas," Anya said brightly. "You've helped a lot."

"Not a problem, dear."

Nick waved goodbye as Anya left and then turned to his mother.

"How did you _do_ that?" Nick asked her.

She chuckled, "I just talked to her. She needed to know that there was nothing wrong with being herself, Nick. That's all."

Nick gave his mom a hug, "Thank you, mom. For everything."

"You're welcome," she told him. "But really, it's all a part of the job."


	17. Chapter 17: Beauty and the Beat

**A/N:** Okay, and NOW here's some more Joella for all of you. :) I'm going to try and slant "Exam Jam" more toward Kacy, but we'll see how that works out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Beauty and the Beat

* * *

_

Macy glared at the television screen.

Carrie Sue North. The embodiment of evil.

Four years in a row? How had this girl won four years in a row? Macy knew she'd lost touch with Pageanting since…the _incident_, but how had she never heard this? She had to put a stop to it. Carrie Sue needed to go down. Who had given her the right to wear that tiara? They needed to be shot.

"Mace?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "You okay over there?"

"Evil," Macy sneered at the television.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Carrie Sue."

"Oh wait," Nick laughed. "She was the girl you 'beat up' right?"

"No," Macy growled. "We fell, and I landed on top of her. _She_ said that I jumped her. I totally didn't, but no one believed me because she's _evil_."

"Macy," Nick said as he hid a smirk. "Are you sure you didn't—"

"If you finish that sentence I will smack you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh yeah," Joe chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten about your pageant days."

"I didn't," Kevin said with a small smile. "Your last pageant you wore that soft pink sequiny dress. It was the first dress I remember noticing you in."

Macy blushed. "Really?"

He nodded. "You should wear pink more often."

"Oh believe me, I will. Now that I know you—"

"Why must the two of you have these sort of conversations in front of us?" Joe asked with a huff. "Please, go find another room to be mushy in."

Kevin glared at him, "You're just grumpy because you got into a fight with Stella."

"I didn't mean to say she wasn't beautiful! That's not what I meant at all!"

Macy rolled her eyes at him. "You're an idiot."

"All I said was that she wasn't the pageant type! That's all!" Joe exclaimed.

"Really, Joe?" Macy asked in a bored tone. "You don't understand how she would see that as insulting?"

Joe sighed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Macy sighed, "I know you didn't, but you didn't get that across to her very well."

"Those pageant girls are intense! You know that!"

"But Stella doesn't. She thinks they're narcissistic bimbos," Macy told him.

Nick laughed. "She actually said that to _you_?"

Macy cleared her throat. "I, um, conveniently forgot to tell her that I used to be in pageants."

The boys all gave Macy a look.

"What? She _hates_ pageant girls. I mean _hates_ them."

"She's not gonna hate you just because you were one," Kevin said.

"I know," Macy said with a sigh. "I just don't want to listen to her lecture."

Macy's cell phone rang and she glanced down at the screen. "Speak of the devil." She answered quickly. "Hey, Stell, what's up? Okay, I'm on my way with a chick flick and a bag of mini Reese's."

Macy hung up and stood on her tip toes to kiss Kevin on the cheek before she gathered her things. "I've got to go. Girl's night. Call me before you go to bed?"

Kevin nodded, "Of course. Have fun."

"Fun?" Macy said with a scoff. "I'm going to listen to Stella bash Joe all night." She paused thoughtfully. "Actually, never mind. This could totally be fun."

Joe glared at her and mocked her in a high squeaky voice, "Look at me. I'm Macy. I'm so-oo-oo witty."

Macy blinked at him and shook her head. "Wow. Just wow."

* * *

"Can you believe that? I'm totally prettier than _most_ of those girls. And I'm talented! I'd like to see one of _them_ get mustard out of a silk shirt. Now _that's_ talent," Stella muttered as she popped a Reese's in her mouth. "Stupid pageant people. They're not so special."

"Come on, Stella. Joe just doesn't want you to get out there and—"

"And what? You act like I'm going to embarrass myself or something. I _will_ beat these girls at their own game."

Macy froze. "Wait, what do you mean by _will_?"

Stella's eyes widened, "Nothing."

"Stella…"

"I entered the pageant, okay?"

"You _what?_"

"Miss Arizona mysteriously dropped out, and I signed up to take her place."

"Why do I get the feeling you had everything to do with her 'mysterious' reason for dropping out?" Macy asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just gave her my passes to the next Jonas meet and greet, and she _suddenly_ didn't feel like competing anymore."

"You didn't."

"I did," She said with a clenched jaw.

"But Joe gave you those."

"_He_ also doesn't think I can beat those bubble brained beauty bots."

"Stell, your all-but-official boyfriend, who is a member of _Jonas_, gave you meet and greet passes and you _traded_ them to be in a beauty pageant?"

"No, I traded them to teach Joe a lesson."

Macy sighed. Stella wasn't going to give up on this. Macy had seen that look several times before. She was going to see this ridiculous idea through till the end.

She had no idea what she was getting into.

"Fine, if you insist on doing this…then _I_ insist on helping you."

"Helping me?"

"I'll be your handler."

"Handler?" Stella asked cluelessly.

"Your trainer."

"Macy, no offense, but what do you know about pageants?"

"Well," Macy said quietly. "I used to be in them."

"You…what?"

"I used to be a pageant girl! I wore the dresses, the bathing suits, and answered the questions. I was good too. Won every pageant I was in, but Carrie Sue North just couldn't handle that."

"You were in pageants? Against Carrie Sue North?"

"Yes! She got me banned! Me! She said that I jumped her and tried to beat her up. We _fell_. Carrie Sue is an evil liar! So, yes, Stella, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you beat the lipgloss off of Carrie Sue North. You are totally going to win after I'm through with you!"

Stella stared at her in shock. "Wait. What just happened here? I didn't hear anything past you winning pageants."

"C'mon," Macy said with determination as she dragged Stella away. "Let's turn you into a bubble brained beauty bot!"

* * *

Kevin sighed and stared at his phone. Macy wasn't answering. She never answered the night before either. He'd finally been forced to give up trying to reach her and go to bed. Now they were at the arena getting ready for the pageant, and he _still_ hadn't seen Macy. She was supposed to be here. So was Stella, actually. She was supposed to bring their clothes. Sandy Lucas had brought them instead.

When Joe asked why their mother only said that Stella has asked her to.

"Something about mastering the 'question.' I don't really know, but she asked me for a favor and I couldn't refuse," Sandy explained.

"Okay," Joe said with a huff. "What the heck is going on here?"

They were asked to take their seats just before Macy came running out from backstage. She sat beside of Sandy to the right of the judge's table. Kevin gave her a questioning look, and she smiled secretively at him.

The lights went down and the contestants walked out on stage. Three jaws dropped at the site of Stella on the stage. Nick leaned toward Joe.

"Dude, your girlfriend is in the pageant."

Joe gulped, "I know. I can _see_."

"What do we do?" Kevin asked.

"This is Stella we're talking about," Joe told them. "We vote for her."

"I'm not voting for her unless she's the best. We have to be impartial," Nick reminded him.

Joe groaned, "I hate you right now."

"Why is it you only hate me when you know I'm right?" Nick asked.

Joe ignored him and glanced upward, "Please let Stella be good at this."

* * *

Stella _was_ good at this. She'd done well in every portion of the competition so far, and now it all came down to the final question. Kevin glanced back at Macy to find her anxiously biting her thumb nail and staring at Stella as she was asked her question. He smiled slightly and returned to watching the competition.

"In your opinion, what is the most prominent problem facing our nation today?"

For a split second it looked as if Stella might freeze up. Her eyes flickered between the camera and the lights before she glanced at Macy. Macy smiled and gave her a thumbs up. They had rehearsed for this. She could do it.

"I believe the greatest problem facing our nation today is the unemployment rate. It effects not only our financial issues in our country but it can also effect the breakup of homes, the suicide rate, and the crime rate. It feeds into so many different issues in our culture that if something is not done soon I'm afraid the consequences will be great."

Macy beamed at her friend as they moved on to the next contestant. She did it! That answer was perfect! It was sympathetic yet unbiased on _what _should be done about the problem. Stella breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her spot on stage. Now it all depended on how the other contestants answered. Stella sent up a prayer that the rest of the contestants would be unable to answer their questions.

She wasn't quite that lucky. Almost every contestant had a solid answer. They were about to announce the final decision.

"The third runner up in the Miss Most Amazing Teen competition is Miss Califronia!"

Okay, three more spots left, no big deal.

"The second runner up is Miss Texas!"

Stella bit back an impatient groan. Why did they pause for applause? It was frustrating.

"The first runner up, who will take over the duties of Miss Most Amazing Teen if she's found unable to do so, is Miss Arizona!"

Stella blinked. What? She numbly accepted the bouquet that was handed to her. She was aware enough to wave and smile graciously as Carrie Sue North squealed and accepted her tiara for the fifth consecutive year.

Runner up. She was runner up. She had gone through all of this for nothing. What point had she proved by coming in second? She had wanted to _beat_ them not…narrowly lose to them. The camera man announced that they were off air and the girls all dispersed. Carrie Sue North glared and bumped Stella as she passed. The cameras gathered around Carrie and shouted questions at her while Stella was left alone. Stella noticed Carrie Sue sending Macy a glare more vicious than the one Stella had received. Macy ignored her and approached Stella.

"You were wonderful!" Macy exclaimed as she hugged her.

Stella quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "I lost, Mace."

"You didn't lose! You came in second!"

Stella said nothing but shook her head.

"You did a great job for your first pageant!"

"I didn't prove anything! They still beat me!"

Macy sighed sadly as Stella headed to the backstage area to change. The guys joined her eagerly.

"Stella was amazing!" Joe shouted.

Macy smiled at him, "She was!"

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"To change clothes, I think. She was sort of depressed."

"Depressed?" Nick asked in disbelief. "She's the runner up!"

"But she didn't win," Macy told him.

"So?" Nick asked.

Joe sighed, "So, she thinks she lost."

"But she didn't," Nick repeated.

Macy rolled her eyes, "We _know_, Nick."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kevin asked.

Macy gave him a small smile, "She should be, eventually."

"You trained her, didn't you?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"She wanted to do this, and I wasn't going to let her go in unprepared."

Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're awesome."

Macy chuckled. "Why, thank you. So are you."

Stella came out from the backstage area dressed in a skirt and her yellow Miss Most Amazing Teen shirt. She kept her gaze on the floor and refused to look up at any of the guys.

"Great job out there, Stella," Kevin told her with a smile.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"How about we go out for ice cream to celebrate?" Kevin asked brightly.

"I'm in," Macy agreed. "Stell?"

"Um, maybe some other time. I'm tired. It's been a long day, you know?"

Macy nodded sadly. Nick blinked at her.

"Did you just turn down an offer to go get ice cream with Jonas?"

Stella chuckled half heartedly. "I did. Shocking, right?"

Macy smacked Nick's shoulder and pulled him along with her and Kevin as they headed for the exit. Joe smiled softly at her and reached for her hand. She looked up at him briefly as he laced his fingers through hers.

"You were wonderful tonight, Stells."

"Not as wonderful as _them_, apparently," Stella scoffed.

"Stella," Joe said with a frustrated sigh. "You are! I promise you, you are! This is all my fault. I had to go shooting off my big fat clumsy mouth."

"No, you were right. I'm not the pageant type. I'm just too…average."

Joe glared at her, "What?"

He didn't like that she was talking this way about herself. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut? He felt like all these insecurities were his fault. How could she not see how much she stood out from the rest? He did not understand this. It made him angry that she didn't know this.

"What?" She asked timidly. "I'm average."

"You are not average. The average person can't predict trends the way you do or get grape juice out of a white shirt and leave NO trace that there was ever a spill! And even if you were, what's wrong with average? Why is average a bad thing?" Joe asked heatedly. "Some times I wish I was average."

"You do?" Stella asked curiously.

He sighed, "Of course I do. I have my moments where I think life would be easier if I was a regular old teenager. But then I remember everything I've got that I wouldn't have otherwise. But my point is…average isn't a curse, Stella. Not that you need to worry about that."

"I don't?"

"You're not listening to me, are you?" He asked. "I told you. You're not average. You're extraordinary. You're talented, graceful, smart,…beautiful."

She smiled softly at him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Maybe," He grinned. "Yeah, completely."

"And talented?" She asked teasingly.

"You can make complete outfits in a matter of days. That's _talent_."

She blushed and laughed. Joe breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Stella's laugh. He took hold of her other hand and smiled softly as she looked up at him.

"Stella, you never needed to prove anything to me. I just didn't want you to get hurt. These girls are ruthless, and I knew they would see you as a threat," He told her honestly. "But you never need to prove _anything_ to me. _Ever_."

"Thank you," Stella told him. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was for too short for Joe's taste and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you need something, Joseph?"

"Just one thing," He smiled. He kissed her then. He took his time as his lips gently met hers. When he pulled away He beamed at her. "I'm good now."

She laughed and took a deep breath. "Me too."

"Are you up for that ice cream now?"

She shook her head. "No, but I am up for coffee with my boyfriend…alone."

"Boyfriend?" He smirked.

Stella's eyes widened, "I mean—"

"No, I like it. I want to be your boyfriend."

She looked relieved and smiled brightly at him, "Good."

"You want to be my girlfriend, right?" Joe asked worriedly.

She beamed at him, "Definitely, o-of course."

The smiled at each other for a moment before Joe cleared his throat. "So, Starbucks?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded, "Starbucks."

Joe kept his hand in hers as he led her out of the Arena, and Stella kept her eyes on their hands. Maybe she was wrong. She definitely hadn't lost. As a matter of fact, she might be the biggest winner of the night.


	18. Chapter 18: That Ding You Do

**A/N:** Okay, So you guys asked, and I delivered. I've gone back and written an AU for an episode I skipped. It's short, but I didn't really enjoy this episode that much and I had some issues with continuity in this universe I've created. But here it is! And I hope you guys enjoy it! Btw, "Next time on Jonas..." I write an AU for "Detention" (my least favorite episode of Jonas EVER and that includes all of Jonas LA). I have no idea what I'm going to do for it to make it different, but I'll figure something out.

_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: That Ding You Do

* * *

_

"She said she doesn't date rockstars, and I think she means it this time."

"Who doesn't date rockstars?" Macy asked as she sat down next to Nick at their regular lunch table.

"Um, a girl."

Macy rolled her eyes and gave Nick a bored glance. "Okay, but _which _girl?"

Kevin and Joe grinned knowingly at Nick. Both were curious as to how he would get out of this one. Macy really enjoyed meddling in Nick's love life. She didn't see it as meddling though. She merely saw it as making sure Nick was interested in the right kind of girl for him. Most of the time, according to her, he wasn't.

"Mace, I don't want to tell you."

"I'm gonna find out from Kevin later anyway."

Kevin grinned sheepishly at his brothers. "It's true."

Nick sighed. "Fine, Angelina."

Macy's eyes widened, "Joe's ex? You have a crush on Joe's ex?"

"It's not my fault that he stumbled across her first. Joe and Angelina made no sense, me and Angelina…well, that makes _a little more_ sense."

"So then what's the problem?" Macy asked.

"She won't date me."

"Okay, I got that much. Why?"

"Because I'm related to that idiot!" Nick said as he pointed a thumb in Joe's direction.

"Hey! I am NOT an idiot."

"Is it my fault _he's _my brother?" Nick asked Macy desperately.

"No," Macy told him.

"Then I think I at least deserve a chance!"

"And I think you'd be right," Macy agreed.

"Just because I live with him does not mean that I am him, but she doesn't get that," Nick said as he speared a piece of broccoli onto his fork.

"Maybe I could talk to her," Macy suggested. "I know you don't like it when I interfere, but maybe I could smack some sense into her."

"Smack?" Nick asked warily.

Macy cleared her throat, "Sorry, poor word choice, but you know what I mean."

"I don't know," Nick said skeptically.

"Come on, I'm dating one of your brothers remember? I can assure her that you're not all like Joe. I'm really the only person who could do any good in this situation, and you know it," Macy told him with a smirk. "You really have no other choice."

"Since I've been sitting here, politely dealing with all the insults," Joe said with a pointed glare at Nick and Macy. "Can I say what I think?"

"No, you can't," Nick said.

"I think you should just forget about Angelina, and move on to someone less snobby," Joe told him. "Just my opinion though."

Nick scoffed and shook his head. Macy chose to say nothing but secretly thought that Joe had a point. But something about this situation made Macy defensive. She wanted nothing more at the moment then to prove to Angelina that rockstars were people and because of that they were all different (and they were all capable of change).

"Hey guys!" Stella said brightly as she sat down next to Joe. "What are we talking about?"

"Nick wants to date Joe's ex," Kevin told her with a nod.

"Oh, which ex? There's a lot of them."

Joe crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his food. "Geez! I have not dated that many girls!"

"Oh, Joseph," Stella said as she patted his hand. "You're cute, but so very wrong. So, which ex? Angelina?"

Nick gave Stella an impressed glance. "How'd you know?"

Stella shrugged. "It just made sense."

"Yes, thank you, Stella. It does make sense," Nick said as he gave Macy a pointed look.

"Did I say anything about the two of you not making sense?" Macy asked him as she rolled her eyes.

"No," Kevin said with a smirk. "But we all know you were thinking it."

"I just don't get it!" Macy exclaimed. "Why do you want a girl that has to be persuaded to believe you're a nice guy. Don't you want a girl who sees that in you all ready?"

Nick sighed. "Macy…"

"All right fine, I'll shut up. I promise I won't say any of this to Angelina. But really, I just don't get it," Macy said as she shook her head.

"Wait," Stella grinned. "Are you going to talk to Angelina?"

Macy nodded.

"Ooh! Can I come? Please?"

"Why? So you can beat the girl senseless? I don't think so," Macy said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Maybe I used to want to, but I'm over that," Stella said confidently.

Macy nodded reluctantly. "Okay, you can come. But if Angry-Stella makes any sort of appearance you're gone. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Stella said with a smile.

Nick groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kevin chuckled at him. "As you should. This is going to be awesome."

* * *

Macy and Stella found Angelina at her locker.

"Hi, Angelina," Macy said with a wide smile.

"Uh oh," Angelina said nervously as she shut her locker door. Macy opened her mouth to speak but Angelina continued. "Nick talked to you right? Look, I'm sorry. I really am. Nick seems like a great guy, but I just don't see how it could work out. I'm so…normal, and he's…not."

"If one more girl that any of them are interested in says that to me, I swear…"

Angelina interrupted Macy. "But it's true."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Normal is subjective. What's normal for you is not normal for every one else. Some people might say that your dedication to the cello or your knack for breaking the hearts of rockstars isn't normal, but all that means is that it's not normal for _them_."

Angelina glanced at the floor before looking back at Macy with a guilty expression.

"You should, at least, give him a chance," Stella told her with a small smile. "I know you have history with Joe, but take it from me…Joe and Nick are nothing alike. Really, Joe's adorable and all, but he's slightly ridiculous."

Angelina laughed and nodded. "Nick's not?"

"No," Stella told her. "He's dry, sarcastic, and intense but not ridiculous."

Angelina bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, I'll give him a chance."

Macy smiled. "Great, he's in the atrium."

Angelina smiled at them. "Thanks, guys. Really."

They shrugged.

"Not a big deal," Stella told her.

"Just, please, go talk to Nick," Macy chuckled. "He's freaking out. Well, as much as Nick _can_ freak out that is."

As she walked away Macy and Stella shared a high five.

"Mission accomplished," Macy smirked.


	19. Chapter 19: Detention

**A/N: **I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. The next chapter is the AU for "Home Not Alone". All that's left after that one is "Exam Jam". Look out for the "Exam Jam" post. I'll be announcing (and maybe giving you guys a peek of) something very exciting!

_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Detention

* * *

_

Macy rolled her eyes as Stella cried into her shoulder. Macy gently bumped Stella's head off of her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait," Stella said as she came after her. "You're not going to help me?"

"Stella," Macy said as she shook her head. "Remember what I told you when you briefed me on your brilliant 'Shopper's Elbow' plan?"

"…No."

"I told you that you would regret it and when it blew up in your face that you would _not_ be allowed to come crying to me," Macy said as she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I believe _this_ qualifies as you 'crying to me', am I right?"

"…Yes, but—"

"I'm sorry, nope. I'm not helping you. Take PE."

"The semester's halfway over! I'll still have to come back for some summer school!"

Macy gave Stella a scolding glance. "And who's fault is that?"

Stella stuck out her bottom lip in a pout as her shoulder's sagged. "Mine."

"Exactly."

Stella huffed, "Fine, I'll take PE, but if I hurt someone while trying to dodge a ball…it's on your head."

"It won't be that bad," Macy told her with a small smile.

"Yes it will be!" Stella told her. "You know how terrible I am at sports or anything remotely athletic."

"Stella, you'll survive. I promise," Macy chuckled. "Now, come on, it's lunchtime and I'm starving."

Stella glared at her friend and sulked all the way to the lunch table where she sat down next to Joe violently. Joe quirked an eyebrow at her. "Everything okay, Stells?"

"She's fine. She's just mad at me because I won't help get her out of trouble," Macy told him as she sat down beside Kevin and pulled out her bag lunch.

"What kind of trouble?" Kevin asked.

"The guidance counselor finally figured out her 'Shopper's Elbow' lie."

Joe laughed softly before rubbing Stella's back briefly. "Sorry."

"You'll never believe what Joe's been up to all morning," Kevin told Macy with a smirk. Kevin's smirk caused Stella to give Joe a suspicious glance.

"What's he been up to?" Stella asked. Joe gave Kevin a silencing glare.

"He's been _trying_ to get detention, and the only reason he succeeded was because Principal Snyder caught him standing on the grass in the atrium," Kevin told them in amusement.

Stella's brow furrowed. "Why would you be trying to get detention?"

"I, um, well, you see—"

"Abby got her hair stuck in the fire alarm and when Joe tried to get it out he set off the alarm, and Mrs. Snark only gave Abby detention so she kind of hates him now," Nick explained quickly with a sigh. He didn't have the patience for Joe's stalling today.

"Yeah, that," Joe said as he glared at his younger brother. "Thank you, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes and returned to his lunch.

"Abby, huh? That girl in your biology class?" Stella asked.

"Oh!" Macy said as she remembered something. "Wasn't she the one that was laughing and winking and all touching his arm and stuff the other day?"

Joe's eyes widened and he looked between Stella and Macy, "You girls saw that?"

"Unfortunately," Stella muttered violently.

"I swear I did nothing to provoke it!" Joe told her.

"Oh, I believe you," Stella told him. "But you didn't exactly have a problem with it either, did you?"

Kevin winced. "Oh boy. This is gonna be fun."

"I got out of there as soon as I could, okay? I promise," Joe told Stella frantically.

"So then why is it so important that you have detention with her?" Stella asked.

"Because she thinks we get special treatment. She was all 'It must be nice to be a rockstar', and I just want to prove to her that we don't get special treatment! That's all!" Joe explained.

Her glare softened and she relaxed. "That better be all, Mister."

"I swear! That's all it is! I don't even really like her that much, and she definitely doesn't come close to comparing to you," Joe told her honestly.

Stella smiled softly at him. "Aw, that's so sweet! Okay, you're forgiven."

Joe smiled and scooted a little closer to her. "Good. I'm gonna be in enough trouble when dad finds out what day my detention is on."

Nick looked up from his food and glared at his brother. "What day?"

Joe sighed. "Saturday."

"What?" Nick exclaimed. "That's the only day we have to record our vocals before the deadline for the record!"

"I know," Joe groaned. "You've only reminded me about it fifty times today alone."

"Joe, you have to get out of it."

"No! If I do that Abby's going to be holding in over my head as proof that we don't get punished like everyone else."

"So?" Nick asked.

"I don't want any one thinking we get away with things because we're famous. Especially not here where we're supposed to be semi-normal," He told them.

* * *

Things went on like normal for the rest of the week. Stella suffered through PE, and the embarrassing stories that circulated the school. And Joe continued to try and talk to Abby. She'd barely given him a second glance.

Finally Saturday rolled around and Macy decided Stella had been punished enough. While Joe was serving his detention Macy decided to have a talk with her volleyball coach. On her way out after talking to her coach she could have sworn she saw Kevin and Nick sneaking into the school.

She sighed and chuckled. They would.

She would ask them about that later. Right now she had a stylist's high school reputation to save. She knocked on Stella's door and waited patiently.

"Hey, Mace, what's up?" Stella asked when she answered.

"How's PE?"

Stella glared at her. "You know the answer to that."

Macy smirked. "Pretty bad, huh?"

"I swear, if I knew _this_ was going to be my punishment I never would have lied."

"Glad to hear you learned something," Macy told her. "Now if you promise to remember that I might be able to help you."

"I promise. I really truly promise," Stella agreed.

"Coach says that if you make the volleyball team new uniforms she'll make sure you get that PE credit," Macy told her with a smile.

Stella gasped. "Really?"

"Yep, am I the best best friend ever or what?"

Stella hugged her tightly and then jumped up and down excitedly. "You are! You totally are! When does she need them?"

"Before our game on Monday."

"Geez, Two days to make…how many uniforms?"

"Twelve."

Stella's eyes widened and she pulled Macy inside. "Don't just stand there, let's get to work."


	20. Chapter 20: Home Not Alone

_Chapter Twenty: Home Not Alone

* * *

_

The door closed behind Tom Lucas as he left for the third time and Joe immediately began dancing in celebration. Only it turned out having the house to themselves wasn't really that much fun. Especially when you don't really want to break the rules. Joe groaned in frustration.

"We never break any rules!" Joe exclaimed. "We can break just _one_ can't we?"

"We? What are you talking about 'we'? I've all ready broken a rule," Kevin said with a grin.

"What rule is that?" Nick asked curiously.

The doorbell rang and Kevin quickly jumped up to answer it.

"Hey," Macy said brightly as she stepped inside. She kissed Kevin on the cheek and waved to Joe and Nick. "Hi guys."

"Ooo," Joe said. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Macy's brow furrowed. "What?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "The parents left for a vacation and we're not supposed to have girls over while they're gone."

Macy looked to Kevin curiously. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

He chuckled nervously. "Cause…I'm a rebel and a rule breaker?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Kevin…"

"I wanted to break a rule, and if I was going to break one I wanted to break it with you."

She smiled slightly, but shook her head. "I should go."

"No!" Kevin said urgently as he stepped in the way of her exit. "Come on, stay, please? Just for a little while?"

She pushed past him toward the door that led outside (and out of Joe and Nick's view) before he took hold of her wrist and pulled her close.

"Please?" He asked in a low tone as he laced his fingers with hers. Macy took a deep breath and finally resigned to her fate.

"Fine, but not for long, okay?"

Kevin smiled so brightly that Macy thought she almost went blind. She walked back into the living room and Nick chuckled.

"I knew he'd talk you into it."

She glared and stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

"Macy and I are going upstairs to play Guitar Hero," Kevin announced as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. She groaned as they walked.

"It is so unfair to play Guitar Hero with you. You always win," She whined.

"Yeah, well you win everything else. Let me have something, woman."

"Woman?" She asked with a glare.

He cleared his throat. "I meant 'Oh sweet, darling, wonderful girlfriend of mine'. That's what I meant."

"Better," She told him. "For real, though, can we play something else besides Guitar Hero? Something I stand a chance at—"

Kevin's lips were suddenly on hers and she froze for a split second before she felt his hands flatten against her back. After that…

She melted completely. He pulled back and smirked at her. "We're not really going to play Guitar Hero. I wouldn't put you through that humiliation."

She blinked at him. "You brought me up here to make out?"

"Yes."

"You realize they're going to know we're not playing Guitar Hero when they don't hear any of the mus—"

Kevin picked up a remote from a nearby table and pressed play. Rock music filled the air and his smirk grew. "A playlist of songs found in the game. How d'ya like me now, Misa?"

She laughed. "Wow, you really are a rule breaker."

"Good thing too," He said before kissing her once more. "Because I wouldn't want to miss out on this."

"Kevin?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah?"

"You're adorable."

He continued smirking. Macy didn't know how much longer she could take that smirk. Kevin shrugged before speaking. "I know."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, and Macy couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped her lips. Whoever said it was bad to break the rules clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

Joe and Nick stared up at the ceiling as rock music drifted downstairs.

Joe laughed. "You realize that they're probably—"

"Don't. Say it."

"Don't say what? Don't say that Kevin and Macy are probably upstairs making ou—"

"Joe," Nick said sternly. "You finish that sentence and I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Geez, okay. I didn't know Kevin and Macy making out bothered you so—" Joe was interrupted when a book hit his shoulder. "OW!"

Joe's cell phone rang and he quickly answered. If only avoid Nick throwing another book at him. "Hello? Oh hey, Stells. Hmm? No, I'm not busy. What's wrong? Woah, woah, slow down. Stella, breathe. Take deep calming breaths. Okay say that again?"

Nick stared at his brother in curiosity. What had Stella so upset?

"Is that all? Well, that's an easy fix. Just bring them over here. No, Stella, it's no problem. We'll give them a tour or something. Remember: Breathe. See you in a few."

Nick didn't like the sound of that. "What did you just do? Bring _who_ over?"

Joe's eyes widened as he turned to Nick. "Um, you know. No body."

"Joe, who?"

"Just some friends of Stella's. You may have heard of them."

"Joe…"

Joe quickly mumbled something and Nick promptly threw another book at him.

"Okay! The Jonas Heads!" Joe yelled as he dodged the book. "There, ya happy?"

Nick glared at him. "Do I look happy?"

"It's hard to tell with you some times. So many of your expressions look very similar."

"Joe," Nick sneered.

"But, clearly, you don't _sound_ happy."

Suddenly Frankie appeared and set up a stool and a cash register while a random guy set up a velvet rope by the door. Both Joe and Nick stood and approached him.

"Frankie," Joe asked. "You're not turning our house into a dance club again are you?"

"Absolutely not," Nick exclaimed. "No parties. Am I the _only_ sane one in this house?"

"You know, normally, I'd be more than happy to oblige—"

Joe and Nick laughed loudly as Frankie continued.

"But this time, it's too late."

Suddenly the house was full of people. Random strangers that none of them knew. And as if Tom Lucas sensed that everything was going wrong he chose _that _point in time to video chat with his boys.

"What do we do?" Joe asked Nick.

"I—we answer it."

"We can't answer it! Are you crazy? Kevin's not here, there's a party going on, and Frankie's charging a _cover_ to get into our _house_."

"If we don't answer it he'll know something's wrong," Nick told him.

"If we _answer_ it he'll know something's wrong."

Nick glared at his brother. "Then I believe we're out of options, Joseph."

"Hey! Don't Joseph me, Nicholas!"

There was a yell from upstairs and suddenly Macy was coming down one of the polls. Kevin wasn't far behind her.

"Where did all these people come from?" Macy screeched as she spotted Joe and Nick. Her face was red and her lips looked slightly swollen. Kevin's curls were completely unkempt and there were faint traces of lipgloss to be found on his mouth.

"Blame Frankie. It's his fault total strangers caught the two of you going at it upstairs," Joe offered up quickly.

The computer started going off again and Kevin jumped. "That's dad, isn't it?"

"He's going to keep calling until we answer it," Nick said.

Kevin took a deep breath and opened the laptop. Macy ducked down out of the line of vision of the webcam as Kevin answered the call. "Hey, dad! What's up?"

Macy listened as they unsuccessfully covered up the party and shook her head. This was not going to end well. They quickly hung up.

"We gotta get everyone out of here!" Kevin yelled, but before he could say anything Stella and the Jonas Heads came bursting in the front door. Stella glanced around at the lights and the disco ball before pouting.

"Wow, nice party guys. Thanks for inviting me."

Joe sighed. "It's not a party! We don't even know these people!"

The computer went off again and Joe moved Stella out of the way before Nick answered.

"What is going on? It sounds like—Kevin? Are you wearing lipstick?"

"No," Kevin said without thinking. "It's lip_gloss_."

Joe and Nick glared at him.

"I mean! No, haha. That's ridiculous!"

After they hung up that time they decided they really needed to get everyone out. But it was like none of them could hear any of the guys. Macy rolled her eyes and stood up in a chair.

"HEY!" She yelled. The room stopped and turned to face her. "OUT! NOW! Let's go! Move it!"

No one moved and Macy glared at the crowd. "I mean it! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here! GET OUT!"

Macy's glare intensified and eventually the crowd dispersed. They were too uncomfortable to party while being exposed to Macy's glare.

The computer alerted them to another call and the boys quickly answered. This time it was Mrs. Lucas. This call ended with her concluding that they were coming home. The boys looked around the room once the call was over.

"We are never going to get this place clean."

Stella laughed at them and moved to stand in between Nick and Joe. "Boys, boys, boys…clearly you don't understand the power of the Jonas Heads."

The group watched in amazement as the Jonas Heads cleaned the house from top to bottom. Macy smirked and bowed to her friend as they all stared at the room in amazement.

"All hail, Queen Stella," Macy said with a chuckle. "Wow that was truly phenomenal."

"And a little scary," Nick added with wide eyes.

Joe smirked and kissed Stella's temple. "I'm impressed."

"As you should be," Stella grinned. "I just saved your butts. Yet again.


	21. Chapter 21: Exam Jam

**A/N: **And here is the FINAL chapter of What If! I will finally get to list this story as complete! It's been fun guys, and I hope you have fun reading the last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One: Exam Jam_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come on tour with us?" Joe asked Stella in shock.

"I—I have an internship in New York with a _French_ designer, Joe. I can't turn that down," Stella said with a sigh.

"But you're our stylist," Joe said with a shake of his head.

"You'll be fine, Joe. That's why a tour has wardrobe assistants," Stella said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Stop whining."

Macy chuckled and stared at Stella in awe. "They're not so perfect now are they?"

"It's amazing what a school year of being friends with them will do, Mace," Stella said with a huff.

"Hey!" Joe protested. "I just…Stells, we had a plan."

"Plans change, Joe," Stella said. "Can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere a little more private?"

"_Fine_," Joe said as his shoulders slumped and he allowed Stella to lead him toward the roof access.

Kevin turned to Macy as they left. "You're still coming with us, right?"

"Don't I always?" Macy asked with a smirk. "Am I going to have to compete with your guitars for attention this time?"

Kevin chuckled. "No, I think you've edged them out just a little."

"That better be the truth, Mister," Macy said as she poked his chest playfully. He caught her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Believe me, it is," Kevin said with a wink.

"When did you become so smooth?" Macy asked with a grin.

"Oh, I've always been smooth. You've just never noticed before," Kevin said with a chuckle.

"Oh, whatever. I think someone's been working on his moves," Macy told him as she rolled her eyes teasingly.

Nick huffed and threw his bookbag down as he entered the loft. Macy and Kevin turned to face him in surprise.

"What's your problem?" Macy asked.

"I failed my geometry exam," Nick said with a groan.

"You…failed?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently," Nick said angrily. "I _hate_ geometry. Why do I need geometry anyway? I'm a songwriter."

"Wait, if you failed then…that means…"

"No tour," Nick said as he kicked a bit of the wall next to him.

"Oh, dude," Kevin said sympathetically. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I talked the teacher into letting me take the exam again tomorrow," Nick told him. "She's sending over someone to help me study."

The doorbell rang and they could all hear Tom answering the door. "Nick! Your tutor's here!"

Macy turned first and let out a short barking laugh before she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh this is too good."

"What?" Nick asked as he turned fearfully. He gulped when he saw Amy standing at the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry," She said with a grin. "I'm smoothie free. Promise."

"Just great," Nick said as he ran a hand through his curls. "This is gonna go _real_ well."

* * *

"Joe," Stella said slowly as the roof access door closed behind them. "I can't go. I want to, but this is just too big of an opportunity. You know that."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just…I was looking forward to it."

She smiled softly at him and took his hand. "So was I. Not only that, but now I don't know how I'm going to keep all those other fangirls off of you."

Joe chuckled at her. "Stella, you don't have to worry about that."

"Yes I do," She told him. "I mean I guess I could cover _everything_, you know? Give those girls less to gawk at. That might work—"

"Stells, please don't. You'll have me sweating like a pig underneath the stage lights. I already sweat plenty but add layers of clothing to that and I just might pass out," Joe told her in amusement.

"But—"

"You don't have anything to worry about. I promise. You're the only girl that's gonna get that sort of attention from me," Joe said with a grin.

"You promise?" Stella asked.

"I said I did, didn't I?" Joe asked as he pulled her toward him and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, but I'm gonna have Macy on alert. If some girl out there goes too far I'll know, and I will _totally_ take them down," Stella told him with a smirk. "You're _my_ boyfriend."

Joe grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, I am, and you're my girlfriend. So if any of those New York guys get fresh with you—"

"I'll tell them they have some _tough_ competition," Stella said with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait," Joe said worriedly. "You get to _take down_ the girls that come after me, but the guys that come after you are _competition_? That's not fair!"

"Joe," Stella said as she put her arms around his neck. "Only technically. If it helps you'll _always_ win."

"I better," Joe grumbled as Stella's hands slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Will you just kiss me already?" Stella asked as she wrapped a few of his hairs around her fingers. "Please?"

"But why is there _even_ a competition to begin with?" Joe asked with a huff. "I mean I'm pretty sure I already _won_ that competition once—"

Joe's sentence was cut off by Stella suddenly pressing her lips to his. He made a surprised noise before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

* * *

"_You're_ my tutor?" Nick asked as he and Amy settled in around the island in the kitchen with their notebooks and text books.

"I've got the highest geometry grade in our class, Nick," Amy told him with a sigh. "Why _wouldn't _I be your tutor?"

"You're not going to hold that elevator thing against me during all of this are you? I mean, you're not going to sabotage me to get revenge or anything?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Wow," Amy said as she rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm incredibly shallow and selfish."

"What?" Nick said in shock. "No! I just…well, what I did was pretty terrible. Most girls would want revenge."

Amy grinned at him. "Well, I'm not most girls. Besides, even if I did want revenge I would _never_ go so far as to ruin a tour for you guys. That would be _cruel_."

"Right," Nick said suspiciously. "Would you like something to drink?"

Amy smirked at him. "Think you could run upstairs and make me a _smoothie_, Mr. Rockstar?"

Nick grinned hesitantly. "Funny."

Amy chuckled. "I thought so."

"Do you promise not to pour it on my head?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Amy held a hand over her heart. "Scout's honor."

He quirked a brow at her. "You're not a scout."

"Not a boy scout, no, _but_ I did used to be a _girl_ scout. Thank you very much," Amy said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, do I get that smoothie or what?"

Nick chuckled and nodded. "Sure, why not. Strawberry-banana okay with you?" Amy nodded and Nick continued. "Let me run upstairs for it and I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Amy said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Nick said as he shrugged and turned to go upstairs.

* * *

Nick reached the loft and rolled his eyes as the curtain on one of Kevin's bunked pulled back slowly.

"You guys can come out now," Nick said with a sigh. "I'm not mom or dad."

Macy gingerly stepped out of the bunk and blushed deeply. "H-hi, Nick."

Kevin cleared his throat as he stepped out and straightened his disheveled look. "So, how's it going with Amy?"

"She wants a smoothie," Nick said with an amused grin.

"To dump on your head?" Macy asked.

"I hope not. She promised she wouldn't," Nick told them. "And what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing," Macy said quickly. "Absolutely nothing."

He shook his head. "I'm disappointed, Mace. You used to be a better liar than that."

She pointed at Kevin and sighed. "His fault. He's rubbing off on me. Are you being nice to her?"

"No, I'm acting like a total Neanderthal," Nick said dryly.

"Hey," Macy said with a glare. "Don't get so defensive. I was just checking."

"Have no fear, Mace," Nick told her. "I'm being a gentleman."

"Good," Macy told him as she watched him to get to work on the smoothie. "Keep it up."

"Meanwhile," Nick said. "Can the two of you go make out somewhere else? I need to finish this smoothie quickly."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sure, little brother." He took Macy's hand and led her to the stairs. "Let's go for a walk."

Kevin and Macy left the firehouse and took a walk to the small park down the street. Macy's cell phone rang as they sat down on the swings. She answered hesitantly.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Coach. What? When did they…you're kidding?"

Kevin's brow furrowed and he watched her closely. Her eyes were wide and her free hand had tightened around the swing's chain.

"I—I don't know. I need to think about it. Yes, I know, sir. I'm aware. I just—I need to think about a few things. When do they need to know? Okay, can you tell them I'll let them know the day after tomorrow? Thanks, Coach. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Macy gulped and hung up slowly. It took her a few minutes to look up at Kevin. When she did she was biting her lip nervously.

"Uh oh," Kevin said with a sigh. "I don't like that look."

"Last week there were some scouts for a traveling ball team at practice," Macy said quietly. "This league they're a part of feeds directly into a few major college programs, and—"

"They want you on the team, right?" Kevin asked knowingly.

"Yeah, practices would start as soon as exams are over in a few days," Macy said with a sigh. "I told Coach Myers I'd think it over, but he thinks I should do it. He says scouts from all over the nation watch these games. Even _Olympic_ scouts, Kev."

"Then you have to do it," Kevin told her sadly. "You can't pass that up."

"But what about the tour?" Macy asked.

"Well, if Nick doesn't pass geometry there may not even _be_ a tour," Kevin said with a sigh. "So we might not have anything to worry about."

"But what if there _is_ a tour?"

"Then we both do what we have to do. It won't be the end of the world. It's just three months," Kevin said as he forced a smile.

"I've never missed a tour. Not once," Macy said sadly.

"I know."

"And now that we're…why do I have to get this offer _this_ summer?_ Why_?" Macy asked.

"Macy," Kevin said with a sigh as he took her hand. "I can't let you look at this as a tragedy. This is a good thing. This is amazing for you, and I want you to be excited about it. Macy, this could get you a _scholarship_."

"But I _want_ to spend the summer with you," Macy told him. "This is the first tour we've been on where I'm not worried you're going to be fascinated by some random girl, and I wanted to enjoy it."

Kevin chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "You have plenty more tours like that in your future."

"I will?" Macy asked with a small shocked smile.

"You will if I have anything to say about it," Kevin told her with a wink. "I want to keep you around for a _long_ time, Macy Misa."

Macy sighed and smiled sadly. "Then I guess I'm playing travel ball this summer."

"Will you have the July Fourth off?" Kevin asked.

"Usually they do, yeah," Macy told him.

"So will we. We plan on being home then," Kevin told her. "We'll see each other then. That's not _so_ long."

"No, I guess not," Macy said as she smiled softly at him.

"We'll make it work, Mace. I know it," Kevin told her as he pulled her swing toward his and then turned her to face him.

"I know," she said. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

"Believe me, I'll miss you too," Kevin admitted as he leaned toward her. "I guess we have to enjoy the time we have left before you leave, huh?"

"How do you suggest we do that?" Macy asked with a grin.

"I've got a few ideas," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Care to share?"

"Oh, I'll do more than _share_ them, Macy," Kevin said as his lips hovered just over hers. "I'll _act_ on them."

Before Macy could say anything else Kevin's lips were on hers. A muffled giggle escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kevin's arms tightened around her and he dug his fingers into the ends of her hair. When they finally pulled apart Macy giggled again.

"That was a _very_ good idea, Kev," Macy said with a smile and a wink. "You plan on doing that again, right?"

"Oh yes," Kevin told her as he pulled her close again and placed several kisses on her neck. "_All the time_, Misa. All. The. Time."

* * *

When Nick came back down with the smoothie Amy thanked him as she accepted it.

"So," Amy said with a smile. "Where's everybody else? I mean I saw Macy and Kevin leave, but where'd they go?"

"Kevin and Macy went for a walk. Probably to the park. It's where they always go," Nick told her. "And Joe and Stella are on the roof. Probably making out."

Amy laughed. "And it's probably not a stretch to assume Macy and Kevin are doing the same, right?"

"Probably."

"So everybody's getting some action but you, huh?" Amy asked with a teasing smirk.

Nick blushed and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess."

Amy laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. We should probably get to work. So, how are you with triangles?"

"Um, I'm okay with them. I mean we don't have any major issues with each other. None that I recall anyway," Nick said with a grin.

Amy giggled and shook her head. "Funny."

Nick grinned and shrugged. "I _do,_ on occasion, have a sense of humor."

"Well, I would hope so or else you probably didn't appreciate how we left things," Amy said with a wink.

"No, I got it," Nick said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was just too nervous to risk asking you out a second time. I thought you might say no just to get back at me."

Amy sighed and nodded before she grinned softly at him. "If you never ask then you'll never know, Nick. _Anyway_, let me see your notes. We'll hit the necessary highlights."

Nick handed her his notebook and then watched her as she looked through it. She had a point. Was hearing a 'no' really that bad? He'd already heard a no from her once. Would a second one be that big of a deal? _And_ what if she said yes? What if she wanted to say yes and all he had to do was ask? She wasn't going to ask again. She'd told him that much. The ball was in _his_ court. She'd made that very clear.

"Nick? Are you listening to me?" Amy asked. "This is sort of important. I know for a fact that it'll be on your exam tomorrow."

He shook his thoughts away, and realized he needed to worry about one thing at a time. First, the exam and _then_ Amy. "I'm sorry, I got distracted. Say that again?"

She sighed and repeated herself. They both got down to work and _crammed_ for his exam. They worked all day until late at night when Amy's curfew rolled around. She smiled at him as she gathered her things.

"I think you'll be fine, Nick. You're pretty well prepared. You'll definitely _pass_. I just hope you pass with a B or better. That's the only way you'll bring up your grade enough," Amy told him honestly. "You know, if you'd asked for help sooner this probably wouldn't have happened. I could have been tutoring you all along."

She winked at him and turned around to head out the door. He stared after her in shock. Was she really talking about tutoring him or…something else? He walked her to the front door and then held it open for her.

"Thanks for your help, Amy," Nick said honestly. "I really appreciate it."

"Happy to do it, Nick. Good luck on your exam tomorrow. Like I said, I think you're pretty well prepared. Let me know how you do whenever you find out, okay?"

He nodded. "Deal."

"See you later, Lucas," Amy said with a friendly smile. "It's been fun."

He watched her go and sighed as he shut the door. What was he going to do about her? He certainly had to do _something_. He groaned inwardly and decided to go back to studying. He _needed_ to focus on this exam first.

* * *

He paced by the phone as he anxiously waited for a call from his geometry teacher. He didn't know how he felt about that exam. Usually he could gauge how well he thought he did, but not this time. Joe, Kevin, their dad and the girls were waiting with him. He honestly didn't want to think about how he would have done without Amy's help. If she'd manage to help him pass she would have, literally, saved him.

The phone rang and Nick immediately answered the phone. "Hello? Yeah? No. Yeah? No. Yeah? No. Okay bye." Nick turned and smiled victoriously at the group. "B on the exam! C+ in the class! The tour is _on_!"

The group cheered and the doorbell rang as they all started to celebrate. Nick was headed down to get something to drink anyway and volunteered to answer it. He smiled brightly as he recognized Amy through the door window. He pulled her inside eagerly and hugged her tightly. She gulped and looked dazed as he pulled away.

"Um, hi, Nick," She said slowly.

"I passed! You saved the tour!"

Amy smiled at him shyly. "You're the one that passed the class, Nick. Not me."

"I wouldn't have passed it without your help though," Nick told her with a smaller smile as he realized he'd hugged her. It had been an instinct. He didn't think about it all. He blamed Kevin. His tendency to hug was contagious.

Amy nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Congrats, then. I hope you guys have an awesome tour. I just…came by to bring back your calculator. I must have grabbed yours by mistake."

She held the calculator out to him and showed him the name label on the back of it.

"Right," Nick said with a nod. "Well, come on in. I'll get yours for you. It's probably in my backpack."

He led her inside and headed to where his backpack rested on the kitchen table. He grabbed the calculator he had out of the front pocket and traded with her.

"Well," Amy said hesitantly. "I guess I'd better go."

She turned to leave but Nick quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait."

She faced him and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I—I know I'm not going to be around much this summer," Nick said nervously. "But I was hoping before we leave we could…catch a movie or go to dinner or something?"

Amy smiled at him. "Nick Lucas, are you asking me out on a date?"

"That depends," He said with a small grin.

"On what?" Amy asked.

"On whether or not you say yes. If you say no then I was totally thinking we'd just hang out," Nick told her with hopeful smile. "So, what do you say?"

Amy nodded and chuckled. "Definitely. Yes." She bit her lip and then smacked his shoulder. "What took you so long?"

Nick sighed and then smiled shyly at her. "What can I say? I'm a coward."

Amy laughed. "Well, at least you admit it." There was an excited silence that fell between them for a bit before Amy cleared her throat and looked down at her watch. "I really should go though. I have a family thing in about half an hour."

Nick nodded and flashed her a small smile. "Right, of course."

He walked her to the door and then down the front stoop. Amy turned and smiled at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then leaned into his personal space. She very slowly kissed his cheek and then pulled away with a wink. "Call me. Let me know when you want to go out."

Nick nodded silently with wide eyes as he watched her go. She turned and waved flirtatiously as she walked away.

"G'night, Nick," She called.

"G'night, Amy!"

Nick gulped and went back inside. He was immediately greeted by Kevin and Joe.

"You _finally_ asked her out!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Congrats, bro," Joe said as he clapped Nick's shoulder. "It's about time."

Nick rolled his eyes. "It's not like the two of you didn't take _forever_ to ask out Macy and Stella."

"He's got a point," Macy said with a nod and a chuckle. "I practically waited all 16 years of my life for Kevin to ask me out. Amy has nothing on me."

"Macy," Stella said with a grin. "At that rate no one will be able to beat you. Ever."

Macy chuckled and smiled proudly. "You got that right."

"I'm not sure that's something you should be proud of, Mace," Joe said with an amused grin.

"Why not?" Macy asked. "I think it's romantic."

"Ignore them," Kevin said as he kissed her temple. "They're just jealous."

Nick shook his head as the two couples sat down in the living room. Sometimes his group of friends amazed him. They were silly, loud, and ridiculous and, though he'd ever admit it out loud, he loved them for it. He sat down in the arm chair and smiled softly as he watched them all interact. The next couple of days would be their last together for a while, and he planned on enjoying them. He was definitely going to miss this over the summer, but hopefully they had many more years of being together ahead of them.


End file.
